Fox Island
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: Why there's few foxes in the Villages including Tails as well? Why his parents never come back to see him again? And what is the laws on Tails' birth island? Can Sonic and the others find out what's going on at Tails' birth island? The answer will be revealed soon enough in Sonic Boom series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and SEGA.**

 **This is my third Sonic story about in Sonic Boom series. I admire that series it was good, most of them are not good, judging on my opinion about that series. Anyway it was good series in season 1 but 2 is got little complex, except most of them are very good as well. Anyway, this chapter is a prologue, so that I will do the chapters in couple of while. So enjoy this chapter from your personal interesting.**

Prologue:

8 years ago:

"Are you sure, you know what to do?" said a Mobian-female, who's wearing a dress with long red hair with crystal blue eyes and holding a white fabric cloths on her arms.

"Of course, I'd know what I'm doing," said a Mobian-male, who quickly said to her. Since both of them arrive at the island at late at night. Since the troubling outpost on their own home island and the news are becoming worst and worst in each second. "It is the only way, to save him."

Ever since what happened on their own island, about what happen that's shock them both, completely. They're try to hide him from those authority, before they're take him. Knowing it is their only child, that they're can't leave without him and waiting for so long to have their first child. They're arrive at the island, that their boat is stay and secure to make sure none of them are getting it, that it is one way ticket.

"I'd don't like it, at all," said a female-Mobian, that she's completely worried and set emotional in tears, from what they're going to do. "I don't like it, at all."

A male-Mobian quickly rushing toward his wife and quickly gently hug, knowing it is the right thing they're have to do. Despite what happen on the island, was unforgiven that many of them try to stop it, but the law is still remain on since then. A male-Mobian look up and see his wife is let loose her tear, when he clean them off with his thumb.

"It's okay," he said to her by support her, knowing he's still in love with her since the first met, long ago. "I'd too didn't like it, as well. I'd know the laws about any problem will put them to sleep. Which it was unforgivable that's many people upset about it. But it is the only way to save him, from them."

His wife look up, knowing he's speak the truth about what happen on the island. It was a heart broken and utterly disgrace about that law. A powerful laws since they're know about it long ago. As long her child is still, hoping someone will raise him from the island. She look at her baby, and see that her baby is fast asleep. Wrap up warm, against the coldness night. She's still love him, knowing she birth to him and yet learn about his defect that's effect on the island, which they have no choice to send him away, on an unknown island to make sure that her baby is safe and secure.

Both Mobian adult look at each other, knowing it is a right thing to do, and quickly heading toward the forest as quickly they're could. The couple is checking that any local Mobian that will spot them, that they're read about this island long ago. Hoping this island is safe for their child to well look after him. If any good parents can look and raise to be a great parents for him. They're continually walking inside the forest, knowing it's late at night. Thankfully the couple got night-version eyes so that they're can see things in the dark, without getting bump or hit something while they're walking or running toward the open distance.

They're continually working less than a minutes, hoping they'll find the village, so that their first child is safe from their own island about that law. That's law is effect on them, since the female-Mobian gave birth to him and learn about his defect on him. So they're have no idea to send him in the island, so that any one of them can raise him for them.

She's still want to be mother, including her husband who wanted to be a father as well. But thanks to the law, any problem – they'll put their first child to sleep.

They're walking and wondering in the open distance, to make sure the coast is clear. Female-Mobian look at her baby, and see her baby is still fast sleep in her arm. She's reckon that her child will wake up or crying that he's want some milk or feeding. She could, but she's can't. It is a toughest decision in her entire life, including her husband as well.

Once they're carefully wondering in the open distance, until after more than 5 minutes. They're found it. The village, they're heard about it long ago. The village it was very peaceful with so many woods, they're manage to stick together that's hold in one stable condition. It was perfect for their child to raise in the village. They're already inside and look at the amazing village. It was beautiful to see this village, since the people of Mobian and it even done many texture as well, to make the village more peaceful as well.

They're could stay for a while, but they're can't. But it is right thing to make their child is safe from the island – their home island, the birth island, exactly.

"Oh this place is beautiful, dear," she said to her husband, while glancing and looking at this place.

"It's sure is," he agree with her. "But we can't stay here."

"I'd know what you mean, exactly," Mobian-female understand what it have to do since they're arrive on that island. It is the only choice they will take.

They're carefully wondering in the opening night in the village. Thankfully, they're got night version eyes so that they can see thing properly, without getting hit or accidently bump into someone, knowing its hard to see in the night. But those two can see thing in the dark, as they continually wondering in the village. Although they're have to admit that the village is peaceful and relax that they're could stay behind and make a new life. But they're can't, except their first their first born child will make a brand new in the village, hoping someone will look after him as their own.

As the couple are slowly wondering in the village, together to see no one comes along or without getting spotted from them. They're quickly hid behind a random village and slowly make a peak to see if anyone saw them. Thankfully none of them didn't see it, that all residence people are fast asleep in their hut. Now they're making a move, to make that their child is safe from harm.

Once the cost is clear on both of them. When they're found a spot is perfect so that any one of them will find him and raise as their own. The male-Mobian is gently and carefully to see any value is perfect without getting caught while his wife is making a watchful eyes on the village, hoping any villagers woke them up. The husband is checking to see any right seize in heap of garbage's. Until he found it. It's small, but perfect seize for him, when he quickly show it to his wife.

They're slow walk around from heap amount of rubbish and find a perfect spot. The couple found a spot that's it perfect, knowing it small, but excellent seizes for him. The wife is almost losing her tears, which she will have to let go her baby, knowing it is her first child, since the law found out about his birth defect that it will take him away for good, since she give birth to him.

The husband support her, knowing it was hard to decide to give up his first child so that he will taught and train and understand about everything from what he know about it. He quickly hug his wife and give her a kiss on her forehead, knowing it is time. When he lower down from the small, narrow ally on the ground. As for his wife, she gently lower down toward the small, wooden crate when she look at him and see him sleep in peaceful and harmony, knowing this is a goodbye for him.

She give him a final look when she gave him a kiss on top of his baby forehead and gently place her baby inside the wooden, small crate. And also place something that's attach on a silk, when gently rose herself up and allow more tears lets loose from her eyes, that she's can't bear to lose her son.

Her husband, quickly hug, knowing he too admit, but it is the only way to save him from that island. His wife is crying, softy, when she resting on her husband shoulder, when he calm her down.

"I know it was hard, dear," he said to her, while calming her down. "I know it was hard."

"He's my little baby," she cried out, while crying out at the same time. "Our first baby!"

Again she cried out once more, knowing it was a massive heartbroken to her, including her husband as well. Knowing it was a toughest decision they're ever choice, knowing it is the only way to survive their first born child. Both couple hug each other, while the female sob and cried at the same time, knowing she is heavily heartbroken, when both of them make their move, so that anyone won't be discover. So that if anyone who found him so that he'll enjoy his new family and his new life in the villages.

Later that morning, as the sun rose up from the sky when the people of Mobian are already woke up from their long slumber in their bed. Avoiding or not seeing a small wooden crate that's bypass it, nor without hearing a sound a child crying. One of the Mobian is quickly making getaway since he stole an apple from the local fruit and veg stall, who happen to be a young seven years old blue hedgehog with red and white trainers with white gloves and green eyes as well. His quills is lower and slight shorter and messier that's more like a cowlick-spike that sticks out from his top. He look and amaze on a shiny red apple he manage to nick it from the fruit and veg stall, knowing he is very hungry since he didn't have any dinner to eat since yesterday, he was too busy at home to make some fun.

He was about to eat it, when he heard something, like crying from what he pick up from his ears and its coming from his left hand side, when he decide to investigate to know where it's come from. It could be another child like him, or a baby who got lost that's separate from his or her parents from his hunch theory. He's use his super speed to check where it's come from that the crying is almost near toward him, when he stop in the middle of the direction that the crying is beginning louder and louder in each second. He quickly toss his second, and carefully not to drop his snack. Until the sound is coming from his right hand side and see a small wooden create in light beige wooden colour when he walk approach the crate and act on caution, hoping it is a not a prank since like last time by those teenage bully who making a mess on him. Believing he was special, who gain power since he was born with it.

Once he look at the crate, in act on caution and carefully look up and yet a surprise take place on him and he see a Mobian-baby who is crying that this baby that's so loud that, it want to feed or having a nightmare that he's not sure how to calm a baby down and yet he look at the note that's attach with a safety pin on a silk cloth and it said:

'Please look after him.

His name is Miles Prower.

Tell him that our parents love him, as always.'

* * *

 **Yep, that is a prologue for you. Now on my theory to know why Tails is the only Mobian Fox in the Village, which it was odd, knowing that Tails and of course Zooey are the only two remain fox. Its a theory to know why Tails is the only one before Zooey comes along in the series. You know Tail's Crush and of course that there is a tug war between Zooey and Cosmo, knowing any fans want them to be rival to get their hands on Tails. Boy that was it be dying laughing to see it. So yeah, why Tails is the only Fox in the village. I thought that Wolf the Sidekick and T.W Baker are Fox, but it confirm that both of them are indeed Wolf and Dog - Mobian Wolf and Mobain Dog.**

 **Anyway, that the main prologue about Miles 'tails' Prower in my story to know where Tails and Zooey are the only remain fox in the village, the island. The answer will have to wait when the time is right.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is coming to take a while and also don't judge on my writing thank you. Look at my profile, when you look at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA and Sonic Boom series.**

 **Its has been a while and it is 2019 and also belated Happy New Year to all people as well. knowing it is a new beginning in 2019. Anyway this chapter is getting intresting by the minutes, knowing this is a Sonic Boom series to know why Tails is the only fox in the village. but not yet when the time is right on my decision. Anyway, enjoy this chapter from your likeness**.

Chapter 1:  
A Perfect Day – Almost

8 years later:

Another perfect day at the local village is none other than Hedgehog Village, when the people of Mobian are enjoy themselves without getting involve since one person who will get his dream to reclaim the village by one person of them all: Doctor Eggman, but none of them didn't know that his full name is Ivo Kintobor, but everyone call him Eggman because they're believe that he's shape like an egg. From their personal excusive no doubt.

Back then, this village was call Unnamed Village, since it was originally Badger Village was led by one Mobian named Jebediah Badger, when the people are force him to remove away, but in the end they're got lazy and didn't get the name of the village, since it was the Unnamed Village, but one of them who happen to be his descendant who bring the entire village and rename the village into Hedgehog.

The people of Mobian are indeed enjoy themselves since the small outburst few while ago. But everything went well. Except there some minor problem like the Lightning Bolt Society, T.G Baker along with his bear and of course Doctor Eggman and lastly Shadow the Hedgehog. But thanks to the heroes of the village, knowing there well under protection against certain threat against the upcoming evil that's lurking in the shadow.

The heroes are attending at one place they're enjoy themselves: Meh Burger and becoming quite popular for all Mobian who enjoy a taste meal. Except, however, it is the only burger joint in the villages since it was build long ago. That's why, many people enjoying their lunch or snack break at the Meh Burger. But inside, there are four main characters who happen to be heroes who save the village from the threat of Doctor Eggman, along with Shadow the Hedgehog of course. Knowing there always save the day.

The first one, who happen to be a 15 years old blue hedgehog with same cowlick-like spikes with green with white gloves with cuffs along with his red and white sneakers with rectangular gold buckles on top. He also wear a brown neckerchief, since he got older that his arm and legs are becoming much more since he was seven years old and lastly he wear – occasionally wearing a communicator.

And he is not alone. That he got some friends with him ever since.

Amy, who also a Mobian Hedgehog, just like Sonic. In fact she's 3 years younger than Sonic. She have pink fur, peach skin and green eyes as well. She's also wearing her one red piece top with white collar with yellow button on her left side and lavender sarashi that around her waist and also wear red hairband. She's also wearing her white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets that around her wrist in purple stocking with red-violet shoes and pink soles and toes. And lastly she have grey straps and pink plate with two yellow button on top. And also she too wearing a communicator, just like Sonic as well.

Knuckles on the others hand that he is the oldest of the group, who's known as the muscles. He's taller than Sonic and well muscular from his arm and his torso including his boards' shoulder of as well. He also an Echidna with red fur along with violet eyes and peach skin with a white crescent moon shaped mark that's near at the top of her chest. He also wear red and yellow shoes that designed with wrap-like marking with green cuffs and grey metal plates on top. He also wear gloves with knuckles-spikes on them in combine with white sports tape wrapped around his hands and lower half arm and legs. And lastly, like Sonic and Amy, that he too got a communicator as well.

And finally there is another one, Sticks. Stick is a Mobian-Badger and slightly shorter than Amy. She have orange fur with long thick hair at the back of her head, which she keep in two lock with auburn string and two brown stripes across each of her eyes and her bushy round ears. She have blue eyes with a peach muzzle and two medium-long bushy tail. Her appearance is less different to compare Sonic and the others, that her clothes is each well-made in grey fabric stitched together and tan fur-skin boots and also have few accessories on her. She wear her golden band on her right upper arm, along with a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashell and a gold ring. And unlike Sonic and the others, she is the only one not to have a single communicator, because she is an outdoor Mobian, who spend living in the forest, for very long time.

She's also a descendant on her great-great grandfather, Jebediah, who happen to be a greedy bank manager, when the people are force him to remove for good, except however when the people learn about Sticks' ancestors about their village, until one of them save her by Amy. Who figure it, how to save the village, that only the descendant shall undo her ancestor mistake, until Stick free her cruel great-great grandfather did and decide to rename the villages into a proper name, Hedgehog Village. Now the people are now free from Jebediah's mistake from his self-greed, the all Mobian are enjoy themselves for their time of needed, since what happened. Except when the threat such Eggman along with Shadow of course. But Sonic and the others are always winning, since they are the only hero in the village.

Sonic is well relax and he's enjoy his favourite meal of all time: Chilidog. That is the only food he ever like, "another day. Another saving since Egg-head attempt to destroy the village, by overdue library book that he forget to bring it back. I'd mean, come on, Eggman forget to return his library? No offence that I'd think that Egg-head forget which day he need to return."

"Well for once you are right about Eggman never forget his boo, during his overdue," Amy have to agree with him. "It's almost what happen to be, when I too forget to bring back my library book."

"You forget, I'd arrive just in time before its close," Sonic replied to her, knowing he is the fastest hedgehog in the village.

"True, from your facts that you did manage to return before the shutdown complete and yet Eggman angry enough to make a large hole from the public library," said Amy.

"Can we please stop talking about information get up that it making my head explode," Stick cried out to them. "It like you are have communication with the local government to absorb your brain so that you becoming a federal agent to learn more about our cultural."

"What's a . . . federal agent?" Knuckles is completely confuse out that he have no idea what's Stick on about, including Sonic and Amy as well.

"No idea," Amy replied out that she's completely had no idea what's Stick on about this whole 'government' and also this 'sleeper agent.' But she is a friend to her as well. "And for the last time Knuckles, that's a napkin, not a chilidog!"

"But it's so good," Knuckles complain and almost whine that he can't stand having a 'napkin' as a chilidog backup supplies.

"There's goes my other napkin, that I will purchase to order them," said a Mobian nutria name Dave the Intern. Who is about the half the same sizes of Eggman. He have aqua fur with bang mimicking hairline, cowlicks on his head and neck, with green eyes and an almost completely white muzzle and wide black nose along with two overly large buck teeth. He wearing the standard Meh uniform in lavender shirt with yellow leaf-markings and a name tag on it. He also wear white gloves like Sonic along with a pair of red and cyan sneakers. And lastly he got two braces on his buck teeth, "If I don't know how to order them, so that Mr. Slate can tell me how to order them, If I had to or not."

Sonic sigh in depress, knowing he's enjoy eating his favourite food since he can't resisted since he was little, long ago. But something bother with him that he don't add up.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Amy asking, while Sticks eating a burger.

"Huh?" he look at her. Oh, it nothing. It's just I was wonder to know why Eggman was never show up. He's always terrorise the villages from his world domination to build his theme park or something."

"That was while ago, since Eggman created a shew who think who can outwit you Sonic," again Amy replied to him. When Sticks and Knuckles nod out that both of them remember that Eggman create a fake Mobian Shew, who cheated Sonic with his own twisted game that think Swiftly is better than him. Until, the law is somehow derail, when Sonic come back to save the day against Robotnik's cheated creation.

"Oh yeah," Sonic did remember what happen in the past, that he was certain he won the race battle. "Anyway, I'm sure that Eggman is planning to make his move once more. I'm sure we can beat him for good."

All of them agree with Sonic, knowing that Doctor Eggman is always making a serious comeback, when suddenly a sudden explosion that's cause a sudden reaction to the village. A loud one, from what they're all heard about it, when they look up in the sky and see smoke in mix light and dark colour that's coming from the place, that all Mobian know where the smoke coming from.

"What was that?" Knuckles asking them.

"It sound like those lousy alien who coming to Earth to commence alien invader," Sticks replied out to them, from her excuse nonsense word, knowing she's mad and crazy in each second. "Everyone, prepare your weapons and stop the evil invader!"

"Cool down, Sticks," Amy said to her. "It's coming from Tails' house that he's working on his new toy he's just invent. Right, Sonic?" Amy look at Sonic direction and yet Sonic is nowhere in sight to know where Sonic goes off to.

"Sound like he's on his solo mission or heading toward the alien invader from what Sticks?" Knuckles said to them, while he's eating a napkin in half a bite.

"I'd wish you stop eating that napkin," Amy said to herself or him. Knowing Knuckles is not brain guy expert, but very stupid on him. Except of course he is muscle of the team. "Anyway, I'm thinking that Sonic is heading toward Tails. Let's check to see he is alright."

"If not," Sticks try to pounce it, "then it is an alien invasion."

"Will you stop it for once about alien Sticks?!" Amy flip out in front of her, that's it annoy her.

"I think you make Amy very mad," Knuckles said to her.

"Yeah, I'd know," Sticks said. "Sometime I'd make her very angry for the time being that she have no idea what I'm saying."

* * *

Sonic is quickly heading toward Tails' place, hoping he is alright since he and his friends heard the unexpected explosion at the Seaside Coast area that was near toward the villages. He's quickly use his supersonic speed since he's still used since he got a special gift since he was a baby long ago. He's quickly checking to see he is alright in slight worry, knowing the two of them are becoming best friend and becoming brothers as well.

Once he's arrive at Tails' house. Tails' house is a brown and round wooden huts with two layers straw on the roof and a metal cap on top as well. The windows are rectangular with blinds and two front doors. But that is not the problem, it's Tails' workshop that's near toward his house. His workshop is two-story tall in rectangular wooden barn with a curved black tin roof. It has several entrances, including sliding doors and a first-story door on the font and on the doorways as well. And yet there, smoke out from the side door, when Sonic quickly rushing toward it, hoping he's little buddy is okay.

As the smoke is continually on, when Sonic open the main door, and shout it, "Tails!"

As he is shout out to him, when he cough out from his mouth from the heavy amount of smoke that's cause a reaction inside Tails' workshop and his table along with tools, which he call him baby for some reason. Sonic quickly heard another cough that's inside. It's Tails, that it's coming from inside the barrel when the explosion have somehow landing on top him, while more cough that's comes out from his mouth when Sonic approach him, when the smoke is clearly disappearing.

"Tails?"

"I wonder how that's happen," said Tails. "And yet I'd can't see."

"Here let me help you," Sonic help when he approach him, and help him to remove that barrel in quick second. And revealed that Tails is a Mobian-Fox, who is eight years old with yellow and white fur with blue eyes. He also have brown goggles with orange lenses that orange is his favourite colour with brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol. And also he wear white gloves – medium long with no cuff and he wear red sneakers with white toes and cuffs that he have white sports tape wrapped around the middle of his sneakers and lastly he got a single communicator as well. He also have two tails, which everyone called him Tails, except however that his real name is Miles that Sonic's knows about his real name. Once Sonic help Tails left up the barrel and said, "There you go."

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails thanking him.

"So care to explain what happen?" Sonic want to know what happen.

"Well, I was working on my new invention and then all but sudden, when this massive explode that's appear out of nowhere," he explain to him what happen, since he's too focus on his new latest invention.

"What are you working on anyway?" Sonic is curious to ask to know what's Tails is making, knowing he is the only inventor in the villages.

"Well, I am focus on my device to make an excellent force shield generator that will lasting for over, I don't 100 years from upcoming invasion," Tails replied to him about his new invention. "But," he look at the debris mess on the floor in dark black soot colour that he was focus on ever since, "it got mess up since I told you what happen."

"Well, I don't know about your new invention of yours," Sonic said to him. "About this force shield generator could come in handle. But what happen if Eggman is making an attack formation?"

"That's part I will focusing on it, because it take a lots of effort to build it," Tails replied and admitted that he don't have enough parts to build.

Until when Amy along with Knuckles and Sticks quickly comes along to see Tails is alright.

"How's Tails?" Amy quickly ask Sonic.

"He's fine," he replied.

"So what happen?" again Amy ask him.

"I'd bet he's working a radio transmission to connect his alien brethren, that he is an undercover agent that he is a recon scout," Sticks said to them, by making an exclusive from her nonsense words.

"Actually, Tails is busy on his new toy he's working on," Sonic replied to him from what happen since he got here few second ago, to see he is alright.

"And what about that impact over there?" Knuckles pointed toward the debris.

"That's what's remain on my new invention that I was work on," Tails said to him, by explain what happen.

"I'd see," Knuckles understand now. "But still, you are working on with your toy to play with it?"

"Not actually, that I'm focusing on my force shield generator so that we needed in case an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Sticks is curious and curious in each second, when she folded her arm together. "Contract with your kind."

"Sticks, that it very rude from what you said to Tails," Amy told her off, about Sticks rude behaviour.

"I'm just saying, that's all," Sticks said to her.

"No, Sticks," this time Sonic said to her, "that was very rude. Now say sorry to Tails from your rude so that we can forget this nonsense you speak about it."

Sticks is mumbling out that Sonic and the others have no idea what's Sticks talking, when she exhaling her breath in few second, when she said to him, "I'm sorry Tails for calling your kind."

"That's okay," Tails accepted her apologise, knowing Sticks can speak out about whole nonsense about alien, or even this sleeper agents she keep saying to them. That everyone believe she's mad and crazy at the same time, but she's still a friends to them.

"Well that was the problem is," said Amy. "Let's all back to Meh Burger. I'd taken that you haven't eaten anything since this morning," she look at Tails.

"Well, now you mention it, that I was kind of hungry since I'd got up," Tails admitted that he was getting hungry since he got up this morning since he's continually working on his latest invention.

"Then its settle," Sonic make an official announce to them, when he place his arm on Tails' shoulder. "Let's go to the Meh Burger."

"I'd hope they got something extra for me," Knuckles is getting so excited.

"You mean getting more napkin to eat," Amy said to him. "Why can you eat your food, not wasting on napkin? Do you have any idea how long that Dave is getting more of them?"

"Oh," Knuckles is becoming understandable realise from what Amy said about eating many napkin for couple of time. "My bad," he dumbfounder to her, knowing he thought it was food.

Amy sigh out frustration, knowing Knuckles is becoming less annoy with her, "Fine, fine."

"I hate to break up you guys, that we should go to the Meh Burger," Sonic kindly said to them, knowing he's getting without knowing how many chilidog are left, if not, then he'll eat some burger that he can't resisted them since.

"Fine by me," Amy smile out to them, that she got a secretly crush with Sonic ever since, knowing he's cool looking for the time being.

When all Sonic's gangs walk out from Tails' workshop and continually walking on foot, heading toward Meh Burger. Knowing the five of them are always stick together and becoming family to them.

* * *

 **I'd know it's short, but don't worry, I will make it longer in my next chapter event. Anyway, this is 8 years later since the beginning chapter in my story. Before the truth revealed to Sonic about Tails to know where he's come from. But not yet, knowing its still way more to good in my upcoming chapters event.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while, that Sonic and this team are about to face their oldest enemy of all, and one of them is getting injury. And also don't judge on my writing thank you. Look at my profile about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and Sega.**

 **Hello, my fan reader, it has been for very long time since I'd publish this chapter and sorry I'd took so long, because I got something else to do, like doing other story for the time being. But I'm back and this chapter will make you very interesting by the minutes.**

Chapter 2: Advance Battle in the Villages

Sonic and the others have already arrive back toward the Meh Burger, after what happen to Tails' Workshop since the unexpected explode that take place, which he's fine of course when Sonic quickly check on him to see Tails is okay. Thankfully he's lives and well, knowing he is the youngest of Team Sonic. But he is the only inventor in the villages, beside Doctor Eggman, who make tons of robots, but he have to admit that Tails is better than him. And he is the only brain who know about all this – most of them, exactly.

All of them did enjoy having their meal, even Sonic enjoy his favourite meal. In facts, Tails is eating like a pig, since he didn't have any breakfast, that he eat three burger and two chilidog and one cup of sods, knowing he is super hungry.

"Whoa, take an easy, Tails," Sonic said to him. Knowing he never seen Tails goes hungry before in his life, including Amy, Sticks and Knuckles as well. In fact neither of them didn't see Tails can eat so fast for the first time in history. "Otherwise, you will be fat as a pig."

Tails is already eaten his last food when he swallow it, "Sorry, Sonic," he apologise to him. "Like I said, I haven't eat anything since this morning that I was focusing on my newest invention."

"My I ask, what time did you get up this morning?" Amy is curious to ask to know what Tails got up.

"Since the first light that's approach toward my house," Tails replied and answer out.

"That's really too early," Sticks said it out. "I know about sunlight that's toward either direction including toward my place, I know what time what I got up."

"Yeah, you tell me," Knuckles agree with her. "Sometime, I'd got up in midday or was it right time in the morning that I'm not sure about it?"

"Seriously Tails," Sonic said to him. "You got up this early, so that you decide to build something, what happen you taking a bathroom?"

"I'd already did since after I'd got up," he quickly replied to him.

"That's a relief," Sonic can calm down. "I-I- I mean that's good since you go there first thing in the morning since you got up," his voice is sound getting nervous reaction from what he said to him when the others make a curious glare at him. Knowing something is not right on Sonic, but they just leave it for the time being.

"Now that Tails finally to get something to eat during the unexpected interruption that cause a loud bang," said Amy. "Anyway idea, what should we do, next?"

"Well, I was kinda of sorting out in the gym to increase my knuckling skills so that I can punching or I don't know, getting some rest of the time being," Knuckles said and finally he manage to eat his chilidog without eating that napkin. But he didn't know that Amy have somehow quickly manage to swap it before Knuckles get at it.

"As for me," Sticks said to them, "investigate."

"What kind of investigate?" Amy want to know.

"Believe I will know it," she said to her, in dark and cunning. Hoping she will find it for the time being.

"Okay," Sonic find it hard on what Sticks said. "Anyway, me and Tails are doing something fun today, right Tails?" he look at him.

"Huh?" Tails is little confuse, until he remember from what Sonic said to yesterday. "Oh, I'd almost forget since you told me, yesterday."

Knuckles moan out like a little child. "I'd wish I could have some fun today, while I got some important schedule to do."

"You can come along Kunx," Sonic said to him. "It's just some fun and game."

"What kind of fun and game?" Amy again want to know what Sonic is taking about.

"You'll see," Sonic promise her, knowing that Sonic got something on his mind.

"Yeah, Amy," Tails said to her, while he's eating his food. "It's going to be fun."

Amy is having a deep thought for only few second when she said to them, "Well, I got something to do. But whatever it is, sure I'm in."

"Then it settle, again," Sonic make an announcement once more. "We'll do it right now, right after Tails done eating his meal, first."

"Way ahead to you," Tails said to him, while eating his meal.

Sonic look at him, knowing Tails is a sweet kid, that both of them are friends and becoming a brother. And yet, Tails finally got a crash on a girl, name Zooey since he save her from Eggman's robot since he was very angry for his delivery, which it was annoy to him and the others as well. Waiting for their post to show up, but he manage to save her and make out it in a date since he and the others taught him everything about get a girl, but Eggman told them about different occasion how to impress with a girl, by talking to someone or try to understand how to get a girl. Which it's complex in public record.

The fact, he haven't told him – the truth. He haven't told them to anyone, including Tails as well. That he keep something hidden, for the past 8 years since. But for, now he made a promise to look after Miles Prower, before he earn his little nickname Tails, because of his two fox tails.

Once everything is enjoy their moment in the villages since there is no trouble from what cause, except the Lightning Bolt Society, Shadow and of course Doctor Eggman and lastly, which none of them never hear called Lyric – the last of the Ancient was frozen for 1000 of years since Sonic and Tails travel back to time in the ancient period to stop Lyrics' plan to take control the world with his machine empire. But that was dwell in the past since peace is now fully restore and Lyric is nowhere to be seen since. Once everyone is enjoy their relaxing moment.

Until an expected guests have welcome in the village - a familiar voice that's alert Sonic the others, when a large ball sphere in cleanse silver colour with yellow and black on it. With two small fin-like wings that allow it to float or fly from the pilot choice.

"Well, well," said a familiar voice, when Sonic and the others look up and see a person who's riding it is much older than Sonic and the others. Who is more round around the stomach with torso is more round from the top. He also has a more smooth, yet still broad shoulder and thicker arm. He got a moustache is also shorter, smooth and slightly darker in brown-type colour. And lastly his legs are slight shorter with significantly smaller feet and also have a thicker neck and more oval-shaped head and smaller nose and he also wear a militaristic garments. He wearing a red jacket, blue pince-nez glasses, so that no one know what's inside his glasses, with white gloves and a set of grey goggles with flappable green lenses, grey pants and a pair of black boots with high rims. On his right wrist he has a single wrist controller with blue orb inside. And that man is none other than, Doctor Eggman or everyone didn't know Ivo Robotnik. "If isn't my favourite arch-enemy. How nice to see that you and your friends got some quality time with your relaxing moment. So tell, have you break with your commute lecture?"

He's mocking them, knowing he hate Sonic and the others ever since. In fact Robotnik, never forget when Sonic destroy his achievement moment, when he was a young hedgehog including his friends as well. Back then he did try to team with Lyric, that orb he's carrying on his wrist is actually Lyric's control device. To take control on any machine, that's how he got from the beginning. Now he ready to capture and get rid of Sonic, once and for all.

"Do you always ruin our moment, Eggman?" Sonic said to him, knowing he want to fight, including his friends as well.

"About over dozen time!" he yell out to him. "Except most of them, that I got a cold and flu that's captives my illness."

"Did you take the medicines?" Amy said about him, that she remember about Eggman's illness long ago.

"Well, yes," Eggman replied to her. "Good thing those medicine help me for the time being, without I sincerely apologise that I caught a cold back then."

"You telling me," Sonic agree with him in rare occasion. "It's almost what happen to Tails, back when he was young that he too caught a cold."

"Not mention those horrible sneeze," Knuckles add on, to see a horror memory that's lurking inside his mind, ever. Until when Sonic and the others look at him, "What?"

Eggman is getting very impatient in a moment, knowing he want to destroy Sonic and those friends of his as well. That his blood pressure are beginning to boil on him, when he had enough, "You drive me insane, and since you mention this illness you speak about it. And this time you won't go even further! Robot, attack!"

As he cried and command his army of robots, created by his own hands from every metal as he found. Across from either one of those island, since he found and create his own legion and of course he build Orbot and Cubot for his personal use for time being. His robots legion are swarm of Bee-bots along with red Mantis-bots along with Carb-bots as well. Those are his best robots he can ever forge. When Team Sonic are ready and defend their home. Amy is alright bought his hammer – a hammer called Piko Piko in yellow and red colour that she is only one who can ever wield, except of course Sonic can use it for the time being. But it is a rare occasion for time being.

Once the team are ready, when all of them make their move and stop Eggman's legion of robot armies to create a small havoc across the villages. Sonic's quickly use his super speed to smash one or two Crab-bots into million pieces, since Robotnik create so many time, or better yet recycle them in further use to make spare parts for them. Amy is getting angrier by the minutes, knowing she too hate Eggman ever since, when she give one or two Mantis-bot some manor when she quickly wrack them into a single blow and cause to blow in many pieces like Sonic as well and give them more wracking as well.

Sticks is taking care those Bee-bot, when those Bee-bots are making a laser fire, but Sticks is an excellent master of survival and excellent master avoiding from any certain threat, such as poison darts that's fire from her rival, that Sonic and her friends have no idea, whose is Stick enemy target or every those lousy, sleeper agents from what she keep saying to them, for only few short term from what they. And now, she's avoiding those laser fire from Eggman, crazy robots. When she's use her homemade boomerang since she made all by herself, with wood and fashion and craft it into her own weapon, but mostly she use her trusted boomerang, but sometime she's going with a long, wooden sticks, just in case. She's quickly throw toward those Bee-bots and cause them a small burst on it and quickly explode into a small piece like before, since Eggman keep sending those robots with him.

Knuckles, maybe dumb and stupidly, knowing he have a mind of dumb, but he's well muscles in the Team Sonic, that he got well power-up from his mighty muscle of his, since he keep on working and working, each time in the gym, to keep his baby stronger in every term to against any worthy opponent, except of course that he is no match against Shadow with his powerful called Chaos Control. But he still protect the village from Eggman's threaten. He keep on punching and smashing many robots as possible he could, knowing he is the muscle of the team.

Tails, however when he use his electro-energy whip in luminous yellow colour, when he use his belt button to summon his out his electro-energy and garb with his right hand and quickly garb one Mantis-bot and give it a left, thanks to his incredible spinning two tails that it have an amazing ability to fly. That he didn't have any speed like Sonic, nor punching like Knuckles, nor smashing with Amy's hammer and including Sticks' boomerang, just spinning with his tails to make a propeller. That's Tails is an excellent part of Team Sonic. Tails keeping his use his electro-energy whip, although his wrench is at his workshop that he forget to bring since the unexpected explosion, but he can kick them out in close range shot, knowing there's trouble for the time being. He quickly give another Mantis-bot and robot-wrack and cause into a million piece in small burst, and yet he have to admit it is fun to play with them.

Sonic and the others did defend the village from certain. It's almost what happened when this unknown malware that's effect on them including Eggman porotypes robots from his eject discard and his bunch of robots as well. But it was all Hypnos-bot – Tails old creation, since it was blow into space since none of them didn't know anything about rescue when other robots found him and repair and give it to ability to talk, before its seizes control the city and revenge on Sonic and team including its creator Tails as well. But the problem is stop since Tails manage to stop it.

Once everything did breaking so many toys is- well was Eggman creation, when Sticks have manage to stop several Bee-bots while, Knuckles and Amy have manage to stop few Crab-bots including Mantis-bots as well. As for Sonic, he too manage to stop several Carb-bots as well.

Eggman look at them, knowing those teams are the best, which he have to admit since there working together to make their team unstoppable. He's usually gather many villain and of course Shadow that Shadow is more advance against Sonic and the others in rare occasion. But Sonic call him faker for time being. However he did manage to create some more, so that he can finally defeat Sonic and his friends for good.

Once Sonic and the others done their battle against Eggman's robots, knowing this battle is done, but there have a hunch that Eggman is up to something. But plan is he doing?

"You may have won against my robots," Eggman said to them, in public announcement to them. "But I'd create something that I will destroy you all! And this robots is better and furthermore, highly advance to you."

"Let me guess, Metal Sonic?" Sonic guess from his educational thought to him.

"No!" Eggman yell out to him. "Although that was Plan C for the next income to use it against you and you friend of course – but never mind of this! Let me introduce to you all my newest creation: Formation-bots!"

And with it, he call out six robots in dwarf Mobian-seizes in six different colours in red, blue, pink, yellow, orange and green with different set of visor head-gear on them. The red one is who top equal sizes to Knuckle. The pink one is who to Amy and Sticks and of the yellow one as well. The blue one and the green one is equal seizes to Sonic and of course orange is equal seizes to Tails. Sonic and the others are totally impressive on Eggman new invention, it almost like superhero-type figure to see them in action.

"Whoa, Eggman," Sonic voice is very hyper and very impressive on them. "Did you build them? That is amazing! There almost like those superhero who defending the earth!"

"Really?" Eggman voice is seem interesting and he's becoming less stammer by the minutes. "I didn't know about that, since I look at those collection pile when I was young and yet its got me an idea to create them of course."

"No serious," Sonic rephrase to him. "That is the best idea you come up with it!"

"I'd have to admit," Tails agree with Sonic, "these are impressive robots. There almost like superhero business."

"Totally!" Sonic exclaimed out. "We're both like superhero. In fact it remained you when you were young, when you dress superhero for quite some time."

Tails blush out, that he's never forget that past since he was 4 years old, that he and Sonic like superhero, including Captain Rescue as well. In fact, he usually dress one of them since then. But Amy quickly interpreted them.

"I hate to break up on your younger youth time," Amy said to them. "We got a bigger problem."

"Oh yeah," Sonic is completely understand to her, knowing those robots were create by Eggman. But he have no choice but to destroy them.

"Now, I'd got your attention, so that those robots will destroy you, Sonic!" Eggman said to him. "Although, I can build some more to see some awesome showbiz, if you like."

"Totally!" both Sonic and Tails quickly said to him, to see more of them.

"It's a deal," he acknowledge them. "But first: attack!"

Six Formation-bots quickly advance them, so that its rearing to go. Sonic is using his super speed, but the blue one, is the same movement as Sonic did. Like full-time clash each other, like neither of them didn't give up. Amy is using her hammer, when the pink one, got out its own hammer and make a powerful hammering sound, that collide on both of them. Sticks quickly throw her boomerang toward the yellow one, but its quickly catch that's surprise her, when its throw back to her as well, when Sticks catch it, knowing this battle is getting harder and harder from what she encountered. Knuckles try to fought the red one, but the red one got superior advance than Knuckles and also Tails got a little problem when he's up against green and orange bots as well. And yet both of them are try to catch, by jump up toward him, with their long term spring jumping.

Sonic is trying to put some effort on that blue-bots, knowing it's called Formation-bots and yes, he like those idea since Eggman create them. He's trying to use all his speed against that robots, who look like a superhero, since he and Tails usually watch it long ago, a programme since they're like before the show got cancelled which it was hard of him and Tails. But now, he's up against those Formation-bots and yet, it appear that Eggman have somehow knows their every move from them.

"Oh, what's the matter, Sonic?" Eggman mocking him. "Did my robot got superior advance than you? Have you forget that I'd know every move, since you keep beating all my robots about over thousands of them of course that I build even better against you and your friends? But of course since you beat my robots, that the Formation-bots knows every moves, including your super speed, your power knuckles and your power hammer that any weapon or fists or even speed are no match for them!" he laugh out in remote evil, knowing he finally to achieve to outwit Sonic for him.

Sonic did hear from what Eggman, and yet he's speak the truth that Eggman have finally to achieve this ultimate goal. Can he beat Eggman's Formation-bot? Or it curtain for him? Even his friends were no match for them as well. They'd believe that Eggman have finally make the perfect robots to defend.

"He's right," Amy for once, she agree with Eggman for a time being, no less. When she try to wrack on them, but dodge it. "Every time, we'd try to make a move, their copy our move."

"Not mention, it can overpower that Awesome Knuckles here," Knuckles add on, when he try to stop the red one version, who gain the upper hand.

"Well, how come we can stop them?" Sticks is getting hyper madness that she can't take against the Yellow Formation-bots who can over rank her as well. "These robots are getting overpower me with their superior strength. Like the time I'd up against that Mad-eater Plant of Vine!"

"Man-eating what, exactly?" Eggman is complete lose from what Sticks said.

"Believe me, you have no idea, what she said," Amy said to him, in remain about Sticks craziness inside from her. "Well most of them exactly, when she predicted few of them."

"I'd see," Eggman is now further understand from what Amy said. Knowing Sticks is mad and of course his enemy as well.

"Guys," Tails said to them, that he found the solution, like he is the brain of the group. "I found the solution."

"I hope you found the solution from what you said Tails," Sonic said to him and fast, that he can't hold much longer against the Blue Formation-bots.

"If they know our move, so that we can beat a move that we know about it ever since we're know each other," Tails make a fully answer solution, knowing he is the brain of the group.

"You mean switch place, that we know our disadvantage?" Amy rephrase in further logic.

"Exactly," he confirm to her. "They're know move, while we know our move to our friends."

Until Amy getting to realise from what Tails said, when she smile to him, "I like the sound of it," she like that idea, knowing this plan is totally fool proof.

But Sonic is getting little confuse from what Amy and Tails said, "Huh? What do you mean exactly?"

"Sonic, move aside," Amy order him to move away, when she's quickly rushing toward him with her Piko Piko hammer. Sonic is stop and so is that Blue Formation-bot as well, when Amy is rushing toward him in bitter rage. "What? Amy?! What are you doing?!"

Sonic clearly have no idea what's Amy is doing, when the Blue Formation-bot is quickly turning and charging toward Sonic in the final countdown, in sheer victory. When Amy quickly give that robot a powerful wracking, and send it to the ground. Sonic, however is still one pieces, that he's done for, knowing Amy is mad and very crazy for the time being and yet very passion onto him as well.

"How did you-?" Sonic try to ask when Sally quickly said.

"It just like Tails said. Since they'd know our moves, so we know each other's," Amy said and remember those words from what Tails said. Spilt and conquer.

Until Sonic totally get it, from what Amy said. "I get it, now."

When Sonic is using his super speed to save his little buddy Tails, that he have a theory or a hunch that those two Formation-bots can have the ability to fly or Eggman forget to install them, that Tails got the amazing ability with his tails that its spin itself to make a mini-fan of him. He quickly rushing toward those Formation-bots and send them flying, when Tails look at him.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails thanking him.

"You're welcome little buddy," Sonic smile out to him, but more trouble is well under away. Sonic quickly use his super speed to help Knuckles, while Tails is helping Sticks.

Knuckles is getting more problem to deal with those Formation-bots and yet the Red one is clearly highly strong to him, when Sonic quickly use his super speed and quickly knock it out in a blink of a flash, and Knuckles is now finally free or so he say.

"Hey! That's my job that I can supposed to do," he whine out like a kid, when Sonic said to him.

"It know your move, Kunx, that why they knows advance movement," Sonic current explain to him.

"So?"

"So, that they know our moves, but they don't each other move as well," Sonic add on when he smile at him.

"Oh," Knuckles finally understand what he mean. When he quickly make a move to save the others as well. Sonic quickly use his super speed toward Amy's Formation-bot with a powerful balm at it and cause it to fall down.

Knuckles quickly help two Formation-bots who trying to get Tails and Amy is also help Knuckles as well, when he quickly punch the green one and Amy wrack at the orange one. Once Tails is now free, he quickly help Stick who up against the Orange Formation-bot, when he quickly use his electro-energy whip and give it, while Sonic quickly ram it in quick second.

"Hey!" Sticks yell out to them. "That's my part, not your part of the game!"

"Sticks," Amy said to her, "the Formation-Bots knows our moves, not each others moves."

"I'd see," Sticks is getting understand now. "But how come no one never mention it to anyone?"

Everyone roll their eyes, that Sticks can be very annoy one of the other, including when she complain about Cross-eyed Mosse, that she's believe it was cursed, but the end everything went back to 'normal' from what Sticks. But in the meantime, when Eggman laugh out in front of them, that the battle is not yet over.

"Why are you laughing, Eggman?" Sonic asking him. "We're dealt with your latest creation of yours."

"Oh really?" Eggman replied from Sonic innocent answer that it was a whole mislead. "You think those robots can defeat that they know all your moves. Well guess, what?! I'd build something great so that it can annihilate you all for good!"

"Oh yeah," Sticks is rearing to know who's coming next. "Who's going to be, a Man-eater Robots?"

"What? No!" he yell out to Sticks from her false information. "This is. Formation-bots, unite!"

The red Formation-bots quickly call out with magnetic homing signal. To signal the others Formation-bots when all of them woke and hear the sound the homing signal, when Sonic and the others are ready for this newly eventful, when all Formation-bots are quickly jump in famous acrobatic skills, when the blue and green transform into feet and legs. The blue formation is now a right leg and the green formation is now a left leg. The orange Formation-bot is now a hip, when it quickest transform into a hip base version and yet the red Formation-bot quickly transform into a chest-like version with the centre core on it in luminous shield blue and lastly pink and yellow Formation-bots quickly transform into arm, the pink is transform into a right arm and hand and the yellow is transform into left and hand as well. Once all of them transform and combine into one, when the transformation is now complete. That all Formation-bots is now a medium-seizes robot, when the head pop out and reveal the optic colour is beaming yellow, the head case is black with grey line of it, and the face is cleanse-clear silver.

"Say hello to Formation-Guardian-bot!" he introduce to his newest, unstoppable creation he ever build, since the dawn of time. The Formation-Guardian-bot that combine with just six colour Formation-bots to form a big one.

Sonic and Tails look at the robot, when they 'whoa' each other. Knowing they're huge fan of robots and of course superhero as well for the time being.

"Now that's a great robot!" Tails still admire that robot design feature.

"Totally," Sonic agree with him. "That's thing is totally radical."

"I'd hate to break up on your latest child-catching up," Amy said to them. "But we got some important butt kicking to do?"

"Right," both boys said to her. Knowing this is battle, not show-and-tell.

"Well since what happen since you manage to outwit my formation-bots," said Eggman. "But never withstand the power of my ultimate creation."

"Dream on, Egg-head!" Sonic said to him, knowing that the two of them got history in the past.

"Well see," Eggman sneer at him. "Formation-Guardian-Bot – Attack!"

His robot obey to him without question, when its begin its move against Sonic and his team as it charge toward them. Sonic's teams quickly shatter them in each separate, hoping it will caught off with it, hoping it will make dizzy. The Formation-Guardian-bot is very impressive on Sonic and Tails, but it will be sad, that bot fans have no destroy but to destroy it, literary, since Sonic and Tails love superhero and seeing cool robots as well. Since Tails build a Hypnos-bot, while Sonic watch the game. But this battle is getting harder in each second from what they'd realise in each other. They'd try to spin and make it confusing, but the robots is already use its optical sense ability to pinpoint the estimation guess to verify by using its living computer and see a pinpoint location, when it stump the ground, that's so hard and cause them to lose their balance. Even Sonic losing his balance as well when he use his super speed to confuse the enemy.

"Whoa, this robot doesn't like to be mess with it," said Sonic.

"That's because it's know everything," Eggman shout out. "That five implants to form one massive implant like the next event of Artificial Intelligence so that it can learn everything like the next stage of Mobian, so that their mind and brain are no match for robot artificial knowledge."

"I kind of like it, this idea," Tails like Eggman suggestion theory. That robot will gain artificial information to gain upper thought for the next generation to all Mobian. If they can.

"Tails," Sonic said to him.

"Oh, right, sorry," he completely remind him that Eggman is the enemy, but his words are totally impressive on him. But they have to stop Eggman's newest creation.

Amy quickly trying to smash it, when she jump toward with her powerful Piko-Piko hammer, hoping she will make a direct hit, when the robot quickly catch the end of the hammer. Amy is surprise that the robot have somehow catch that no robots couldn't do that, unless from what Eggman said it true, that Formation-Guardian-bot have got implants that it knows everything moves since she encounter those Formation-bots. The robot quickly throw Amy away, but she quickly already landing, that her training is well pay-off.

She grip her handle on her favourite and its one of the kind, since she's mastering her hammering ability, until she notice a small den on the hammer, that's nearly push in, that she's complete and mad at the same time, when she hear the laugh of Eggman, when he explain to her.

"Did you think you can win with that hammer?" he said to her. "I'd already learn about that hammer. That hammer was made in titanium alloy, one of the hardest metal that ever bash for. That's why you hammer were no match against my superior robot.

Amy is almost growl at him, that there no Mobian or human couldn't withstand against her hammer. That she could beat him with her den hammer so that no one mess with that hammer. That hammer is her most powerful signature weapons of them all.

Back at the battlefield, and yet the battle is getting worst in each second, that Sonic and the others are trying to stop that unstoppable. Knuckles try to punch it, but it have no effort on it, and Sticks, however is trying to throw, but it have no effort as well. Sonic try to use his bash attack, but the plates of the robots is advance stronger since he encountered Shadow and Lyric before.

"That things would never stay down," Sticks making a complain on that robots.

"Tell me about it," Knuckles agree with her. "That's thing could make a den out of it."

"We must do something?" Sonic quickly said to them, after he done his bashing attack. "Tails," he look at his best bud, "did you find any weakness on that robots?"

Tails is exam that robot, knowing he is the brain of the group – the only brain in that matter when he look at it and see a weakness from his fox eyes and yet he found one, or better yet a theory matter.

"There is one weakness!" Tails exclaimed out to them.

"And which is?" Sonic want to know and quickly, before the robot will stomp and getting high advantage.

"It-" just before Tails said it, when a Guardian-Formation-bot quickly garb Tails by a surprise that shock the others.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out his name.

Tails is trying to break free from the clenches of that robot's tight grip, when the robot quickly throw him toward the nearest building and make slam impact on Tails. That his body landing on the ground, when a powerful punch blow toward the roof of the villages, when heap of materials landing on top of him. Sonic is now very shock and gutted to see that Tails is taken a beat, to see his best friends and brother to him that he took major impact, when he grip his fist together. Did Tails died? No, he refuse to believe that is Tails is died, that he almost died once since the impact that he made a promise to look after him for the time being. The pressure is getting well under his told, that Eggman will pay, for hitting his best bud, when he can hear the laugh of Eggman's voice.

"It's seem, I'd taken care on your youngest of your group," said Eggman, who told them about Tails, the youngest of the team. "Although I have to admit that Tails is a smart one, who create a Translation-robot to translate anything within close range to understand the languages. "Now that pesky fox is way out of my hand, so that it's just you and your three friends and yet this battle will be your demise, hedgehog!" he laugh, in complete evil and much more menacing.

Sonic is refuse to believe that Tails is not gone, that his blood pressure is already begin to boil, when the others look at him, that they're never seen Sonic gone angry before in his entire, not even Amy didn't about it as well.

Sonic roar out toward Eggman's robot for messing with Tails when he quickly use his chainsaw spin attack in rapid spin and quickest charge toward that Eggman new robot, and yet he now known where that robot's weakness since Tails is about to say. And that weakness when Sonic is quickly charge toward with his hyper spin attack is: The main centre of that robot chest plate. That what Tails is suggestion, because the robot chest plate is it their only weakness.

Sonic quickly charging toward that robot chest plate and quickly see the main centre core in luminous shield blue, when Sonic quickly smash it into millions of pieces, when the robot is quickly shut down – completely, when Guradian-Formation-bot is slam down toward the ground, causing a small matter of earthquake, that's lasting in very few second.

Eggman is getting very angry from his impatient, that Sonic have won, when he yell out to him, "You may have won, so that I will be back, with another Formation-bots and hoping I will bring some for you and Tails from your likeness – but rest ashore you Sonic, that I will be back."

Just before Eggman is about to make his leave. Sonic quickly clicking his finger to Amy that he want to taste on that hammer. Amy have no choice but to give Sonic, her own Piko-Piko hammer, when Sonic quickest charging toward him, when he roar and yell out toward him.

Eggman have could sworn that he heard Sonic is yelling out to him, when he slowly turn out and saw Sonic is coming toward him in hyper-fury madness. "No, wait-" he try to beg for him, when Sonic give Eggman a powerful swing toward the sky. "Look like Eggman, blasting of again!"

Until his Eggman mobile is quickly rushing toward the skies.

After Sonic done business with him, when he quickly on Mobian who deeply care for: Tails, his little buddy and his best friend to make sure he is okay, when he charge toward the fallen debris since that Eggman's new robot sending Tails toward the falling pit.

"Tails?" Sonic quickly ask him, to make sure he is okay, when he quickly rampaging through the debris. The others look at him, but they quickly rescue, knowing he is the brain and the youngest of the groups.

Sonic quickly go through the fallen debris. Knuckles quickly lift a heavy material, since he is the strong one, but his mind and his talk were not functional during his dumbfounder words. Well most of them exactly. Sonic and the others quickly check to see Tails is okay, when one piece quickly move, when Amy shout out.

"I'd found him!" she exclaimed out to them. When Sonic and the others quick toward her and see Tails in unconsciousness from the heap of rubble. Sonic is shock, while the others is confuse and knowing to know why Sonic is being overprotective on Tails. Sure they love him, since the almost blast was cause by Hypnos-bot hypnosis to manipulation on those rejected Cubot's prototypes since Eggman refuse to create more of them, so that he decide to build the Orbot, and he did since then.

"Tails, little buddy," Sonic said to him. "Are you alright?"

Until a small moan that's coming from, when Tails is just about to open his eyes, since the fallen rubble, that his eyes are almost blur and yet he could have sworn he saw Sonic and the others are standing right in front of him.

"Sonic?" Tails said to him, that his fur was cover in pale, ghost clement mix since the Mobian build it long ago. "What's going on?" he asking him.

"We manage to destroy Eggman new robots," Amy quickly said to him. "Although, it was Sonic who manage to burst it, since you were about to said it."

"Really?" Tails ask her, but his head is still sore. "How comes?"

"I'll tell you later," Sonic quickly promise him, so that he can the tale of Sonic who defeat the Guardian-Formation-bot. "Right now, let's get you out of there. Knuckles?"

Knuckles nod to him when he lower down on the rubble and quickly lift up in spilt second. Sonic and Amy quickly drag Tails away from the rubble and Knuckles slam it on the ground. That Tails is safe once more.

"You okay now, little buddy," said Sonic.

"Thanks guys," Tails is thanking them, for the amount of recusing since the robots was created by Eggman himself.

"No mention, Tails," Amy said to him. "Can you manage to get up, by any chance?"

"I'll try," said Tails. That he try to rose up from the floor, like a baby how to begin to walk without helping. Once Tails got up, that Sonic and the others can relax, until a joint from his ankle, when he scream out from his lungs. When he whine out on the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed out to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'd think I fracture my ankles," he replied and whine from serious amount of plain, with one single tear coming down from his eyes. When Sonic quickly approach him.

"Take an easy, Tails," said Sonic, when he hold him. "I'm sure we will get help. Amy," he look at her, "running toward a the nearest villager doctor so that it can make a cast for him."

"Well do," she respond and acknowledge him.

"Good," he please to hear. "Tell them, to meet me in local cabin, so that they can fix Tails up. I'm correcting on you."

And with it, Sonic quickly carry him and use his supersonic speed and quickly rushing toward his hut, that's near toward the ocean. As for Amy and the others, that all of them want to know why Sonic is being very overprotective on Tails. Sure, both of them are brothers and all. However, something is not right on him. Amy's little bit jealous, but she too want to know why Sonic is being overprotective. Hoping they will get answer.

But for now, they need to attend with Tails, while Amy is quickly running toward the village, Doctor Quack.

* * *

 **Yep, it is Tails who got the injury - a fracture ankle. This story is also just the beginning when Amy, Knuckles and Sticks are curious to know why Sonic is being very overprotective to him. Sure, both of them are friend and brothers to them since both of them are always stick by each other. From every games and anime, including Archie's comic as well.**

 **Anyway, those Formation-bots - can you guess what its base on? I'd give you a hint. A superhero of a rangers whose save the day. I'm sure you can guess it in very special hidden Easter egg in this chapter. Also there is one cameo mention - Captain Recues was base on the early stage of Sonic the Hedgehog with Tails, who played the voice Garry Chalk - the voice of Optimus Primal in Transformer Beast War.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while, that Amy and the others want to get the bottom of Sonic's overprotective. And can I remind to all you, once thing. If I hear said 'Next update issue' one more time, so that I WON'T do another chapter. Just be patient for the time being, that I am focus on others story. And please don't judge on my writing, thank - look at my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and SEGA**

 **Hey guys, I'm back and alive thank you and I want to say thank you for being very patient that I know you want some more story. but as a fanfiction author that I can work quicker end, because I got something else to, but thank you all for being very patient since I unleash this next chapter. so enjoy this chapter, hoping this is will be very interesting by the minutes**.

Chapter 3: Operation: Investigation –Now and Object Obtain Acquire

Doctor Quack is the village doctor who happen Mobain from serious injuries like cut and everything, yet he is the only doctor in the village, but he is not alone that he got a help from the healer who use a herbs medicine and use for healing since the two of them are working together ever since in public record. Quack is already attend to Sonic's hut that's near the sea where he's helping Tails since he got a fracture ankle since Amy, Knuckle and Sticks quickly rushing toward him, that there is an emergency on Team Sonic, when all three of them quickly escort toward Sonic's hut to attend with Tails.

He's checking and see any damage on Tails' ankle, when Sonic carefully discard Tails' right shoe and revealed Tails' foot is a fox paw print with small nails with thin white line that's surround his foot and bottom with pink pad, that is Tails foot to know what it look like underneath. Quack is a Mobian-duck with yellow feather with blue eyes and wearing a traditional white coat, when he's checking to see any problem on Tails' right feet, yet he hear the sound of grinning and paining at the same time, when his theory is correct or better yet Amy quickly said to them.

Sticks said to them in minor altercation that she could remove his foot since she told on her mad uncle of her when he remove his brother left arm when he got string by a bee. But Amy reject those word in front of Doctor Quack, because Quack said to them, that remove arms or legs can be quite lethal and very dangerous to remove, in fact even the major agree since then, including villager healer as well. So Stick mad uncle is very crazy – very, very crazy for the time being.

Once Quack is checking on Tails' right foot and yet he have found the problem, when he said to the others,

"Well, your right feet seem to be fracture since I touch and feel and yes, your right foot is clearly broken, that I will put some bandages and yet support to secure your ankles, Tails," Doctor Quack said to him and Sonic and his friends as well.

"Thanks Doctor," Tails thanking him. Knowing he is only doctor in the village including the village healer as well since both of them are working together in public that the village don't know about broken bones or anything, yet Doctor Quack don't anything about herbal medicine, that's why both are working together for very long time since then.

Doctor Quack got out two stick in medium-short for the right lenses and height for Tails' right foot and place it, when he quickly ask Sonic, "Can you hold it, while I'm getting some bandages to secure it?"

"Sure thing," Sonic quickly acknowledge him, when he hold those sticks, while is getting some white bandage for Tails' foot.

Amy, Knuckles and Sticks, watching Doctor Quack get some bandages and wrap it around. Yet something bothering with Amy, when something is not right. Sur she is jealously when Sonic is helping Tails, which she accept that both of them are brother-in-law in manner of speaking since the two of them know each other for the time being, yet something is not right on Sonic. Normal he's support to everyone, but something is not yet, when Amy want answer to know why Sonic is being overprotective since then.

"Boy, Doctor Quack sure know what's doing," said Knuckles, watching and amazing to see him doing his role.

Sticks on the others hand when she fold her arm together. "Still we could my own way, since my mad Uncle told me about it. And I'd still don't trust him at all."

"You really annoy Sticks," Amy said to her. "When you said remove arm and leg are very dangerous since your mad Uncle is out of the question. Besides, Doctor Quack is the best doctor and of course our healer Basil who make an excellent healing to threat our wounded from cuts and everything."

"You mean, since I'd got a massive cut infection since I accidently cut myself?" Knuckles said, when he remembering when he was young he got a massive cut infection since then.

"That was long ago, when a healer sort out those nasty infection cut," Amy said to him.

"Oh yeah," Knuckles said to her. "Mind you it was painful since then, that the wailing and shouting at the same time."

"Again, it was you," Amy, who is getting annoy with him, when she fold her arm together and yet she look at Sonic and see what his problem is, knowing something is not right on her. But still, she need to get the bottom of this mystery, if she can find it. Although she know Sonic for very long or was it Tails who know Sonic for very long time as well?

"There," said Doctor Quack, "It's done."

Tail's foot cast is now clear white colour is similar but different to compare on those sport tape since Doctor Quack wrap those bandages for Tails, yet he did put some two sticks as a main support when it's already wrap inside the main bandages to help secure Tails' right foot. Sonic did help him, so that Doctor Quack continually wrap a single bandages.

"Thanks, Doctor," Tails thanking him, knowing he is the only Doctor in the village.

"You're welcome, Tails," Quack replied to him.

"How long he will stay in a cast for, Doctor?" Sonic ask him, that he want to know how Tails stay inside a cast for exactly.

"About 2 or 3 months, I think," Doctor Quack make an estimate guess, normally depend on the bones is going to take longer to reconnect one of the other so that its take time to heal those bones on the Mobian.

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed in over extreme panicking. "Could you at least a day or a week to heal his bones and fast?"

"Sonic," Doctor Quack said to him. "Bones take time to heal, depending on which area in our body. Do you remember when you're broken your tibia and fibula bones since you and Tails on dramatic mission to stop master mind robot who control other robot?"

"Um. . . ." Sonic scratch his hair, from what Quack said to him. "I think we did. Did we?"

"Sonic," Tails said to him. "Of course you were there since we're trying to find out who cause the malware problem by Hypnos-bot?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic finally remember. "I'd do remember what happen. I'd never forget what happen when one of those robots broke my legs."

"Actually it was fibula and your tibia bone since you got a difficult to walk and hard to make speed, when those robot wrap those duct-tape, which it cause massive painful when I'd remove that duct-tape since then," Quack clarified and remember what happened in the past.

"You telling me," Sonic never forget what happen since after they'd won the battle when Quack carefully remove those tape and it yet was very painful to see and remove some of Sonic fur let loose and yet it take years to regrow them since he too put some bandage cast for quite a while before it will regrow his fur again.

"Now, I'd reckon that Tails should get some rest and yet case of emergency if one of them need help from his problem," Quack add on and reminder to them.

"What kind of problem?" Knuckles said in odd-most confuse and curious at the same them, yet everyone stare in unknown reason at all. "What? I'm just saying that's all."

"Don't worry Quack," Sonic said to him. "I'm pretty sure that we can look after him."

"What do you mean 'we', Sonic?" Amy want to know what she place hands on her hip, that's she demand to him.

"Look, Amy," Sonic explain to her. "Everyone need to look after Tails. Unlike you keep an eyes on me for couple of while since I'd broken my left leg."

Sonic never forget what happened in the past since after he broken his left leg when Amy is becoming a free-time career for very long time before Tails' turn to look after, but Amy quickly 'shooting' away so that she can some quality time, yet Sonic told her off, many times since then.

"I'm just wanted to help you, that's all," Amy answer out from what happened in the past. When Sonic roll his eyes from her annoying voice that he didn't like it for the time being. "Okay, fine, I'd was overcome with you since I want to know more that's all."

Until they'd all hear that someone is running toward Sonic's hut, yet the mystery runner who happen to be a female-Mobian fox with yellow fur with white muzzle and inner ears with small black nose, medium-large triangular ears and blue eyes as well with eyelash in each pair. She also have long fluffy tail – single tail with white tip and long hair and yet she wear a crimson sheath dress with white button near her left shoulder, with crimson shorts, crimson bracelets and crimson slippers and lastly she got red hairband. Her name is Zooey – Tails love interest and his girlfriend ever since Tails save her from Eggman robot, when he finally receive his package.

"Is Tails, alright?" Zooey quick said to them, knowing she hear the new that Tails got injury since he encounter with Eggman's newest robot.

"He's fine," Quack replied to her. "It just a fracture ankle since what happen."

"What a relief," Zooey can relax now since she hear the new from the village that Tails got injuries. "I thought that Tails got a broken arm."

"What that I'd thought," Sonic quickly agree on her. "Yet, he is right hand."

"Why can he use his own left hand?" Amy quickly ask without being rude on them.

"Actually, Amy, I am right hand," Tails confirm to her, that Tails is right handed since he keep on writing with only his right hand.

"What happen if you broken your right hand?" Amy ask him, again.

"That part Amy," this time Doctor Quack said to her. "When people broken their right or left hand will take time to heal, but if those who forget how to write will go to special class to re-train him or her writing skills."

"That's make sense," Amy finally the logic from what Quack said. But first, we need to support Tails from his broken right foot.

Zooey on the others hand what to know how long it will heal and regain his walking ability. Knowing she's still in love with him, including Tails as well. In fact both of them are in love since they'd first met.

"So how long he will in a cast for, Doctor?"

"About 2 or 3 month," Sonic quickly said to her. "It what Doctor Quack said to me while ago before you come around."

"I'm afraid Sonic is right," Quack said to her. "But he will get some rest and yet he need some help in case there is a problem so that he can regain his feet."

"Can you find anything to make his foot better?" Zooey is getting concern on Tails. Since the two of them are very close for the time.

"I'm afraid Zooey that bones take time to heal," Quack replied the answer. "But if you care be his career for only few months or so that you can help doing his food and helping him send him to bed, in case there is an emergency."

"What about when Tails need to . . . well you know what I'm saying?" Sonic asking about when if Tails need to go to the bathroom for time sake.

"Well, since Tails is a boy," said Doctor Quack. "That you can help him escort him to the bathroom when he call you for the time being."

"No sweat," Sonic complete acknowledge him, knowing he done this before since Tails was little.

"Wait?" Amy is little surprise. "How can you be trust so that Tails need you to go to the bathroom?"

"I done it before, Amy," Sonic replied and answer to her.

"Since when?"

"Since Tail was little cub," again Sonic answer out to him. Yet more mystery event on Amy, that Sonic know how to raise to Tails. Something is not right on him, when Amy get the bottom of this. "Wait? Do give me that look, Amy."

"Is there anything that Tails could see the open world?" Zooey ask Doctor Quack, hoping there is a support of him. And yet getting along with him as well.

"Well, I do have a wheelchair since Mr. Keen finish riding on it since what happened year ago when he broken his foot – his left foot, actually," Quack replied and explain to them there is a wheelchairs from his village doctor sanctum. "But it's getting old and yet its hardly move for quite now since then."

"I'm sure Tails can fix it," Sonic said to him. "After all, he is the only inventor in the village."

"What about me?" Knuckles said to him. "Am I the greatest inventor of them all?"

"For only temporally," Amy said to him that Knuckles is not an inventor, nor making thing. He's only care for punching and smashing at the same time. That's Knuckles style. "You only care about fist and everything."

"Hey!" he whine out to her. "I can punch so hard with my fist so that I can toughest earthquake you will ever see."

"You can only make a small earthquake for the time being," said Amy, folding her arm together is slight disappointed from what Knuckles. Yet she's believe he's more annoying than Sticks.

Zooey on the others hand since she learn that Tails got injuries from that cruel and wicked Eggman who created those cruel robots, when she approach Tails and said to him.

"I'm sure that your foot will heal in couple of months, Tails," said Zooey. "But I can look after you, if you need me of course, so that I can be your nurse so that I can make some dinner or even breakfast if you like."

"That's really kind of you, Zooey," Tails thanking him. "But are you sure you can look after me? I mean that Sonic here can look after me that's all. But sure you can look after me for the time."

"Oh," Zooey is shrieking out from what Tails said when she quickly hug, yet Tails' face is already blush. "Thank you, Tails," she quickly kiss him on the cheek, yet even more blushing and allow Sonic smirk and giggle at the same and Amy make an 'aw' feature from what she's seen today. Sticks is almost giving her goose bump and making her sick to see an actually kiss and Knuckles is little confuse and not sure what's going on since today.

Tails is still really blushing that Zooey is an official girlfriend since he save her from Robotnik's crazy robot and of course a packet that he was expected since then and it drove him mad and insane since then. But he got the girl he wanted since then. And yet both of them are excellent couple on him. But Zooey is little older than Tails, that Zooey is almost Amy's age. But Tails still like her ever since. Quack look at them, knowing he seen good looking couple, when he got important to attend do.

"Now then," he said to them, when he got up on the floor, "I will leave Tails under your care," he look at Sonic and Zooey, "so that he can call you anytime he want to help like make breakfast, lunch or dinner or he can any of them who can escort him to the bathroom in case there is an emergency."

"No sweat, doc," Sonic said to him, by rubbing his nose. "I know Tails since he need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh?" Doctor Quack seem surprise on Sonic action. "I'd take it you done it before, right?"

"When he was little," Sonic quickly replied, yet an almost sweat that's slowly leak out from his mislead action. Yet Amy notice something odd on Sonic and getting more curious by the minutes. Knowing something is not quite right on Sonic's behaviour, that Sonic normally speak cool thing, except he was jealous for the time being when Robotnik create this fake Mobian, but that part was long forgotten since then including one actor name Tommy Thunder, but he was admit that he was jealous because he never done any heroic indeed, but all forgiven to him since then.

"Wait? So you help Tails every time when he's goes to the bathroom?" Knuckles rephrase to him, but it was a mislead from what he didn't know about it. "Like once every years?"

"No, Kunx," Sonic said to him. "I did help Tails since he was a young cub, that's all."

"Oh," Knuckles clearly understand from what he said. But, "I don't get it at all."

"Perhaps another time," Amy said to him. Knowing Knuckles is not a genius but he is a friend to her since then. "Or maybe not."

"Well then," Doctor Quack said to them before he make his leave. "I'm sure you can look after young Tails, knowing he will regain his left foot back since what happened when you up against Robotnik and those new robots. Say, it remain you two, when you playing superhero on that time," Quack look at Sonic and Tails. In fact he remember that both of them of love superhero and yet he ever remember when Tails is dressing a superhero.

Sonic and Tails are now blushing, that they have trying to forget the past. Knowing both of them love superhero. That's could explain why both Sonic and Tails love hero – including Tails favourite hero of them all, Captain Rescue, the greatest hero of all since he got few comic issue about him, which he kept inside is hut house. That their cover have been blown since then. But it was fun to tackle villain, before they'd encountered Doctor Eggman for the time being, that is the way of Hero work.

"Really?" Zooey is very surprise from what she learn today. "I didn't know you two love superhero?"

Amy on the others hand want to know as well, including Sticks and Knuckles as well. So that they were dying to know why they'd love superhero since then.

"I do love superhero Zooey," Tails said to her. "Ever since I was kid, I'd dress as a superhero to wrestle down some bad guy from my imaginative. In fact Sonic however did play a hero once, and yet sometime he play the villain as well."

"Wait what?" Amy slight overheard from what Tails said. "Did Sonic dress a villain before?" she make a slight rephrase to him from what Tails said.

"Amy," Sonic said to her. "That was long ago, when me and Tails are playing. Besides, it was fun since before I met you, right Amy?"

Sonic does have a point. It was long before he met Amy and yet Amy rather attach to him since them, without knowing of the course. And yet he does have the point.

"Oh yeah," Amy agree on him, knowing this is way before she met him. In fact she was a wild hammering girl, before her calm take place and found a perfect home for her to make her life, calm and relaxing. Except however when Sonic and the others are having fun since the unexpected thunder storm approaching, of course she know that Tails is afraid on lightening since then. It was one of his phobia that he don't like about lightening or thunder at the same time.

"Well since you two are capable looking after Tails," said Quack. "I'll best be going."

Just before he making his leave when Zooey quickly said to him.

"Excuse Doctor Quack, can I have a word of you, outside the hut please?" Zooey ask him, nicely.

"Sure, Zooey," Quack happily ask her, when both of them walk out from Sonic's hut. While the others look at Zooey and Quack for few second and then look at Tails who is now got a cast on his right foot since what happen on his encountered with Eggeman have made thing worst for Team Sonic Heroes and yet those creation robots who look like superhero, which of course Sonic and Tails admire Eggman design on them from their admitted. But for now, they need to look after their smallest friend, Tails. Except none of them didn't know his real name – Miles Prower. Except Sonic of course.

"Don't worry, Tails," Amy said to him. "I'm sure we can look after you."

"Yeah right," said Tails. "Last time you won't let me go near to Sonic since he got a broken leg. How's that for care. Unless you are getting too clingy on him, are you?"

"That's nothing on your concern!" Amy yell out without notice from what Tails said.

"He's right," Sonic said to her and agree on his best bud. "You always clingy on me for the time being, that I told you so many time that I need space and hang out from Tails, Knuckles and Sticks."

"I thought you don't want to get hurt," Amy suggestion to him. Knowing she too clingy since what happen the last time during the unexpected malware problem. When all of them stare at her, knowing she is very overprotective. "Fine," she admitted. "I do overprotective Sonic for the time being. It just that I want it to make you safe that's all."

"Yet you ruining some gifts like those flower I'd give it to him," said Knuckles.

"Actually, you eat them," Sonic did remember what happen when Knuckles did give him some flower, but he ate the petal since then.

"Really? Huh, I don't remember at all," Knuckles is confuse and not sure when Sonic roll his eyes from him.

"I should cut off his feet, so that he'll be a one-foot tails," Sticks is still demand that she cut and remove that foot from him, since her mad uncle did before.

"No!" all of them yell out to him. Knowing that plan was crazy, pure crazy from what they'd think about it. When Sticks fold her arm together and muttering at the same time.

"Look Tails," Sonic said to him. "I know you had a rough time against Eggman robot, except those one, which those are cool, but you deserve a break since you help us quite a lots for some time."

"Well, yeah, I do help you lots for very long time," Tails replied and agree to him, knowing that Tails is always the brain in the family and the boy genius as well and understand very different solution to solve what the cause of it, including send alternate Knuckles from another dimension so that any problem will bring chaos and problematic as well. And yet he does create so many thing as well from his own ideal thought and mind as well.

"Good," Sonic quickly make an official announcement to him. "But for now long, you deserve a very long break."

"What?" Tails is almost speechless from what his best friends and brother said to him. It's almost what happen since Sonic have decide to 'fired' for getting a replacement, knowing that Sonic is sometime very overprotective for the time being. Which Robotnik did however take in position before Tails comes along and save Sonic from almost drowning part since then. "You can't leave me on my alone!"

"Relax, Tails," Sonic calm him down and explain to him. "You need some rest while me, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks are looking after you and of course Zooey as well. So that everyone can look after you."

"Except Bertha from the two village north that she is went crazy and mental since Sticks did something reckless back then," Tails add on and remember correctly that Stick thought that Bertha is a witch or something, but she still apologise to her, but Bertha will never forgive herself on Sticks' mad behaviour.

"I'd keep telling you that Bertha is a witch!" Sticks yell out to them. That she's convince that Bertha is a witch who cast a spell to anyone, including her as well, when she went undercover to prove she is a witch, but in the end that Bertha is not witch she is just singing in her vocal cord, but went crazy from Sticks unusual behaviour and yet she give Sticks a huge slap on the cheek. That's why she's never forgive on her ever since. "Yet, her slap is quite powerful since I'd felt it."

"But you did apologise to her," Amy said to her. "But she's won't forgive from what happen."

Amy does have a point about Bertha, when she was there, and witness that Bertha a huge slap on a cheek since then. That's part was shock including the villagers as well. And yet she's witness that Bertha give a powerful punch on a stomach, that according to her she was once a former boxing champion in her days since then. And yet none of them didn't know about her past life.

"You telling me," Sticks agree on that matter, knowing she's still believe that Bertha is still witch, but never forget the pain ever since including that punch as well.

"Does it still hurt when Bertha give you a powerful punch since you felt?" Knuckles is playing with her, when the impatient is growing thin inside her when she launch, yell and advance attack him and cause him to almost yelling. That's Sticks is giving Knuckles a playful role to show who is the boss on this mumbo logic.

Amy look at them, knowing the two of them are dumb and crazy from her notice opinion, except however when she look at Sonic and Tails. Sure the two of them are very close friends and yet brothers as well. But one thing that's puzzling her, why Sonic is very overprotective on him. She maybe jealous on them, but something is not right the ways Sonic said to him. What is Sonic hiding and why he is very protective on the youngest? Knowing there's so many question that'd need answer and hoping she will get the bottom of this. If she can find it the solution and then she can flirt with Sonic anytime she's like. Except however when Sonic tell her so many time, about clinging motion, which she's begging him few time, but it won't work at all. But still, she's need to find evidence and clue to know why Sonic is very protective on him.

Can she find the clue and see what the connection between those two is?

* * *

A few days later, since Eggman invade and cause a small damage and yet Sonic and the others did stop of course. And yet one of them is injuries who happen to be Tails. Yet he's ending up in a cast n his right foot. That's he is suffer a fraction right ankle, when Doctor Quack quickly use two sticks and a bandage to secure his right foot so that he need some rest for a time being.

Zooey did an amazing job to look after him, including Sonic. Which no one knows why Sonic have decide to look after him in unknown reason at all which odd take place on the village. Many village children did however made an autograph on Tails cast, when it said,

'Get some rest Tails.'

'Tails!'

'Good luck on your rest Tails.'

"Get well soon Lil' bro,'

That's last one was actually Sonic handwriting in blue colour that Sonic love the favourite colour is blue. In fact Tails made quite lots of fans, since he bravery sacrifice himself to protect Sonic and the others. But Tails refuse to make himself a sacrifice, in fact he was doing to protect the village from Eggman ultimate demise, yet Sonic agree on that one including Zooey too. In fact his friends agree on that one.

Not only Tails got himself a small autograph, yet he's also got a wheelchair since Zooey talk to Doctor Quack for getting a wheelchair to get some small fresh air, yet Doctor Quack agree that Tails got permission to use a wheelchair so that Zooey or Sonic can escort him toward any place that Tails wants to go such as the Meh Burger or going toward the fruit and veg stall to get something to eat on him or her. Tails seem enjoy having his own wheelchair which Zooey did however escort him toward several place in the village. Sonic on the others hand that he too did look after him, knowing the two of them are close friend and brothers as well.

Once the two of them are looking after Tails, when they were stopping at the Meh Burger for getting something to eat. Amy along with Knuckles and Sticks are sitting in the opposite direction, eating some famous burger or chilidog.

And yet curious take place on Amy Rose, when she look at them, knowing Tails got a cast on his right foot since Eggman newest creation did it to him. Yet something is not right on her and yet getting she's on to something when she's sitting down right next to Knuckles and Sticks when all of them saw Sonic along with Zooey and Tails.

"Why are you staring at them, Amy?" Knuckles said to her, while he eating –this time eating a chilidog.

"Maybe that Amy is getting curious believe that Sonic is nothing but a sleeper agent or in fact they are commutation for taking over the world," Sticks nonsense believe from her hyper madness. And yet she did sometime makes annoy with Amy for the time being.

"Yeah- I mean no. No, Sticks," Amy quickly replied to her. "I'm just worry on Sonic to know why he keep hang out with Tails for a long time."

"You do remember that both of them are brothers," Knuckles said to her, and remember that the two of them are close friend and brother as well. "I'd mean the last time I was trying to be a brother Sonic, but I did make him mad for some reason."

What Knuckles said about few while ago when Tails got some 'time out' during what happened since Sonic is getting himself a new sidekick until Eggman comes along and ruin everything. Eventually, both he and Tails are no official reunion again. Except however that Knuckles is less disappointed including Amy herself who trying to get in to be Sonic's new partner that's all, when she is trying to do a pizza song type, but Sonic didn't like at all.

"I know that," Amy replied that she's already knows that Sonic and Tails are brothers – not brother relate, but friends and also a brothers as well. "It just wondering to know why Sonic never take a break. I'd mean normally I do take turn to look after him for once in a while."

"You forget, you **always** look after him," Knuckles said to her. "I'd mean you never take turn since me and Tails are checking on him and support him that's all."

"Look I was very carefully on Sonic, that's want I know about him," said Amy, when she's put her foot down on this matter.

"Oh really," Sticks said to her, when curious take place. As always. "So tell me, if you know Sonic that's much – what is his favourite music?"

"Oh it's simple," she laugh out, "it's Iron Ox."

"Wrong it was Skill'it," Sticks give her a correct answer to him. "Whatever that it, that I have no idea who they'd are."

"Wait, I thought it was Iron Ox?" Amy was deeply surprise. "I'd could have sworn I'd heard that song was play at Sonic's hut?"

"That was Tails' hut," again Sticks make the correct answer to her. "Seriously, I'd know everything about it – well except those man-eating and invasion from unknown world to seek and destroy our home."

"Well, okay – that's narrowed down," Amy sarcastic said to her, and yet Sticks is really crazy about this whole nonsense, well most of them she did predict in some practically reason since Eggman bought out a big gun. Yet she's startled really annoy her, that Sticks knows everything, well except Tails who happen to the brain of the group with incredible knowledge including Eggman as well.

"Wait," Knuckles make a slight rephrase on Sticks. "Did you say Iron Ox?!"

"Don't tell me you are a fan of them?" Amy ask him.

"Oh boy! Do I ever!" Knuckles is getting hyper madness. "They are the best boy band in history. The song and a powerful drumming skills. I'd mean, me and Sonic love that boy band since then."

"And what about Tails?" Yet Amy have decide to play a detective work, hoping this will getting some time before she will get some answer to know why Sonic is overprotective on Tails.

"He was a little fan of those boys band," Knuckles replied and answer out to her. "But the truth is that he didn't like at all. He prefer this another band called Skill'it from what Sonic mention to me while ago."

"I'd see," Amy is getting more and more interesting by the minutes, yet she's getting an ear dropping them and hear them laughing at the same time when she hear Tails is talking.

"Hey, Sonic?" he said to him. "Can you um . . . escort me toward the little fox room?"

"Sure thing," Sonic happy to help him. "Excuse us, Zooey this won't take too long."

"Of course," Zooey understand from what Sonic on about, when Sonic push the wheelchair –or he'll use a hyper speed toward Tails' hut for his own little fox room. Until Amy cue is about to shine, that her privates detective work so that she's need to know why Sonic is becoming a protective on Tails.

"You know what?" Amy said to them. "I will have a little talk on Zooey. It won't take long," until she's make a move, without notices on them, but Sticks does know when she's see it.

"I don't like at all," she said to him. Knowing her feeling is playing up with this.

"Tell me about it," until his dumbfounder comes along. "Wait, what do you don't like about it?"

"Not me," she replied and almost yell out to him. "Her!" she point to Amy, "I don't know what she's planning is. I'm hoping that she is getting a bottom of this, so that she can tell that Zooey is an unknown agent or something or better yet that Amy is a secret agent!"

"What kind of secret agent?" Knuckles is curious to know.

"I don't know," she admitted from her confession tone. "Just secret agent or something, like she's base on an undercover work, that's all."

"I'd see," Knuckles barely knows what Sticks' talking about, knowing that Sticks is crazy and madness from this whole nonsense. "Am I a secret agent or what? Because if I am a secret agent, what's my power is going to do anyway."

"To be honest, I have no idea what you are, exactly," again Sticks admitted that she have no idea to know who Knuckles is really a secret agent or not.

Zooey is taking a bite from a small salad to maintain her local diet, while she's waiting for Tails and Sonic. Of course that she's know that Tails is heading toward a little fox room. She could do that, but Tails find it very offered, but he decide Sonic can escort him toward his little fox room.

"Mind do I sit right next to you?" Amy said to her.

"Sure," Zooey said to her. "Not at all."

Amy is sitting right to her, knowing this is a little awkward to sit near to Tails' girlfriend, since – well, he is the one who save from Robotnik robot, of course he is very angry for waiting a post. Which she's agree on that matter including Sonic and the others as well.

"So um . . ." she begin her conversation to her, knowing she haven't said to her for few days since Tails broke his right ankle. "You and Tails are getting along, right?"

"That's right," Zooey confirm to her, that the two fox are getting perfect since Tails rescue her. Yet Amy is becoming very worry by the minutes, knowing this missing is becoming much harder by the minutes.

"So um . . . did you know that Tails love music," Amy quickly said to her. "I'd mean, sure he love music in public since he love it – I mean not unconformable with those kind of music from what Tails would like."

"What are you talking about?" Zooey is getting little confuse from what Amy said. Clrealy she have no idea why Amy is becoming more . . . parotid from what she look at him.

"What I'm saying is that um. . ." Amy is very strummer, when she confess to her. "Is Tails is still a fan on Skill'it?"

"Skill'it?" little confuse on Zooey, when she rose her eyebrow.

"You know, music band that Tails love it and that kind of stuff," Amy quickly said to her. Clearly she need to be very careful on her small privates' mission to know everything and hoping to get the bottom of this overprotective on Sonic radial behaviour problem. "I'm sure that Tails told you that he is a fan of Skill'it."

"Wait, Skill'it?" Zooey is becoming more exciting from what Amy said. "I'd love those band!"

"Wait? You too?" Amy is shock and puzzle at the same time. Clearly she have no idea that Zooey is also a fan of Skill'it.

"Of course I do," Zooey admitted to her. "I love them, their songs is powerful and well rememberace. In fact that Tails is also a fan as well. Did he never told you that?"

"No, I'd didn't know about," said Amy. Who faking on her surprise, of course she is already learn that Tails is a fan of a bands called Skill'it not Iron Ox. Maybe that her information is got a little downfall since she know Tails for some time.

"Well, I know Tails since he recue me," Zooey said to her and remember what happen in the past. "He told me everything about his life and yet he'd even told that Sonic is his best friend and close like brother. Yet I was wondering about myself."

"How comes?" Amy wants to know.

"Well, ever since me and Tails are going on a date," she explain to her about their dating schedule since the two of them are official couple. "And yet I'd could have sworn that I'd saw Sonic is sitting on the opposite table."

"All by himself?" Amy exclaimed out from what she learn about Sonic. "Wait, did Sonic got himself a date by any chance?" that last part that she want answer on Sonic's unknown date.

"Actually, no, he didn't," Zooey replied to him. "I don't know why he was there in unknown reason, but all I'd remember that Sonic was there. While me and Tails are on a date."

Amy got some small information except the last part when Sonic have somehow on his own without knowing why. Yet she does learn that Tails IS a fan on Skill'it not Iron Ox. But still she's need more information to know why Sonic is becoming overprotective, while she's keep saying to her.

"Okay, that last part was make me certain about Sonic from his single date," said Amy. "But, is there anything else from what Tails said to you – like Sonic overprotective or something? Like I don't know I was just asking that's all."

Zooey is having a thought or two, knowing this question from what Amy said is something new to her. And yet she does remember from what Tails said or was it Sonic said, that she is not sure from what Amy said when she's replied to her.

"I'm not so sure, Amy" said Zooey. "But I do remember from what Tails said to me that Sonic is like a brother to him, at least from what he said to me while ago."

Amy was about to said to her, when a Sonic along with his buddy Tails who just come back from Tails little fox room. When Sonic push the wheel chair toward Zooey.

"We're back," Sonic said to her, yet surprise take place on him. "Oh Amy, I didn't see you there. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," she lied to him. "Me and Zooey are having a girl conversation that's all."

"Really?" Zooey is not sure what's on her mind reason. "We were talk about why Tai-"

Until Amy quickly cover her mouth and make a nervous laugh reaction so that both boys don't want to know. Except Sticks and Knuckles look at them, and yet Sticks is not uncomfortable on this matter knowing she's don't like at all.

"What's that all about?" Tails have no idea what's Zooey is talking about.

"Oh it's nothing," Amy quickly lied to him. "Excusive us for a moment."

When both girls are heading toward a safe place, when Amy quickly said to her. "If you tell Tails and Sonic about our conversation, otherwise I will send you packing," she quickly threaten her, so that she won't be involve on her plan.

But Zooey don't buy it at all, "Nice try on your threaten. But here the thing, if you send me back, I will do something much, much worst for messing with me, got it?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Amy's voice is little scared from what Zooey.

"You'll see," she promises her in dark tone. "You'll see. But first I will do play your part, if you stop threaten me, understand?"

"Understood," Amy have no choice but to accept. When both girls walk back toward Sonic and Tails, when they'd sit down when Sonic quickly ask to know what's going on.

"So anyway, what you two are doing?" Sonic said to them.

"Just having some girl conversation that's all," Amy quick said to them. "Right, Zooey?"

"Yes, a lovely girl conversation talk about stuff and everything including Fuzzy Puppies," Zooey said to them from what Amy mention.

"Seriously those puppy game," Tails said to them about those game. "No offence that you admire them since then, especially Eggman turn that he too was a fan since then."

What Tails said about few week ago that Amy is a fan on those Fuzzy Puppies including Zooey. In fact of them are collecting or playing a game to test on their skills and their ability and yet even Eggman is also a fan on those Fuzzy Puppies as well. Back then both she and Eggman are having a duel to see who the better Puppies duellist is, but in the end it was Amy who won the battle. And yet Zooey did however try to teach Tails to play Fuzzy Puppies, but Tails didn't like it but it was Zooey wish it after all.

"Don't tell me you give up on those Fuzzy Puppies, huh, Tails?" Zooey is cooing at him.

"I have no idea you into them, Tails," Sonic said to him from his minor speechless.

"It was long ago, since Zooey told me how to play, that's all," Tails complain to him and almost whine out like a kid. Of course he's still a kid – a fox cub.

"Sound like Tails need to lot to learn about Fuzzy Puppies," this time Amy said. But still she need more clues to know why Sonic is becoming overprotective on Tails. And another important fact about Zooey. Sure she is a great fox from Tails admiring, but her words is much different to compare since she's met her before. But why, Zooey is becoming more unequal to compare since she's met? But still she need to focus on Sonic and Tails so that she need more information to know why Sonic is very overprotective him.

* * *

Few days later, Amy is still investigative on those two when she look at them, when she got her not and pencil when she's wrote down to see what they'd up to.

 _Day 10:_

 _I'm still investigation and yet still not a clue to know why Sonic is becoming more and more protective. I'd learn that Tails favourite bath soap is mint lavender- which of course I didn't see that coming – and yet there is no clue nor hint to find out. My small detective work is becoming less dull and yet still no clues to lead them both. But however in my last note read that I'd spoken to one of the residence who knows Sonic and Tails since they were little. I'd already ask him to know why, yet the residence said 'speak to Miss Elderwood, who live in far side of the village, she known them quite clearly.' That is the only clue from what I'd make of it, yet this – my mission to be exact so that I will get my hand on_ my beloved Son – I'd mean by best friend Sonic, so that my small investigation is not yet over.

As Amy done wrote down on her note, yet she decide to heading toward Miss Elderwood who live longer than the other older residence in the village. Yet she's known where the far side village is. It take about roughly 10 minutes or more depend on the long distance between her hut and the villagers as well. She's already bypass several shop including Male Fennec who run the shop for very long since then. At least from what Amy remember that guy several years ago when she was small about when she was 4 years old. And yet she's still see many small market is open in the village, but it is now revealed that this village is forever none as Hedgehog Village since Sticks official renamed since her great-great grandfather who greedy own the village. But everything is now perfect since then.

Once she's keep on passing so many small market and semi-bypass few huts when she found an odd hut is equal resemble to Sonic but it mix combination between Sonic and her hut and yet this hut is much, much different since she didn't know about it. The hut is large and equal to Sonic's hut with light beige straw with wooden construction, since it was built several years ago. She's surprise there was an elder – well another elders since she's saw few of them in the village as she approaches toward the hut, when she gently knocks at the door. The door is slight red, but clearly off-colour from what she look at it, when she hear the door was open and hear a creaking sound, when someone said to her.

"Whose there?" said an elder female Mobian who speak to Amy.

"Um . . . hi, Miss Elderwood," Amy voice is getting nervous because she's never met Miss Elderwood before in her life. "Um . . . my name is Amy Rose and um . . . I'm a friend of Sonic so that I could ask you some quest-"

"Wait!" Miss Elderwood quickly burst out from her hut who revealed to be a Mobian-chicken in white feather, yellow eyes colour with hand-like wings. Her age however is very old and yet very wise during to her age and yet she wear small spectacle glasses in circle-shape, when she keep on said to Amy. "Did you say Sonic as in Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Well yes," Amy confirm to her.

"And Tails?" again she add on.

"Well, yes, there's Tails," again Amy said to her. "I'm also a friend of Tails as well."

"Oh, I'd haven't see them since then," she laugh in pride of joyful like acting mother. "Please come in, friend of Sonic and Tails."

Amy have no idea what's going on, when she's entering Miss Elderwood's house. Once she's inside her house. Inside that her house is different to compare on her own, yet the design is far different on Amy's especially those curtain in exotic red with orange rope as well. Yet it's even have kitchen along with several other piece that she have no idea what that is since she's got in. Once she's entering her house, when Miss Elderwood said to her, while she is in her kitchen.

"Please make yourself at home," she said to her. "Please have a look around if you don't mind."

"Oh thank you, Miss Elderwood," Amy thanking her. Clearly she is a nice old lady from what she describes to her. She look Miss Elderwood, yet her home is simple amaze her, knowing this fashion and creative is beyond her skills and much more creative as well. Yet she's even got small photo when she was younger with her own children as well. Yet she's notice she saw dozen of flower in purple, red and yellow to create even more prettier from what she look at it. Yet, Amy look at the photo and see Miss Elderwood with her own children, at five of them.

She's well surprised that she's got 5 children of her, and yet there is something more from what she look at, she saw Sonic and yet Tails? Although the age is less different, yet she notice that Sonic who happen to be a young Sonic, who is happy and cheerful one and yet she saw Tails who's also smile and happier as well, when both of them are looking at each other. But Tails age is far younger that Tails was only a babies. She have no idea or surprise to see baby Tails before in her life, yet, this is could be the one she's been looking for.

Miss Elderwood walk out from the kitchen with posh tray with two cup in pot of tea with bowl of sugar cube and a jar of milk, when she's walk and place her tray on top of her table when she look at Amy who staring at the photo.

"I'd see that you looking at my photo," she said to her and seeing making her jump, when she sitting on lilac sofa.

"You have me startle," said Amy.

"Sorry about that dear," Miss Elderwood, while she drop one sugar cube on her tea and stir it.

"So tell me, Miss Elderwood," Amy said to her.

"Oh please, Amy. Call me June," she said her full name June Elderwood.

"Oh right. So tell me June," she said to her. "Can you tell me about-?"

"About Sonic is being over protective on Tails, right?"

"Yes that's right," Amy quickly said. "How did you know about it?"

"The way you said and you want answer to know why Sonic is becoming an overprotective on Tails," said June, after she take a small slip from her cup.

"Well, yes, that's part too that I want it to ask," said Amy, when she's take a cup from the tray and take one lump of sugar cube and mix with a spoon and take a small slip.

"I knew Sonic couldn't resist on overprotective on him," said June, when she take another slip of tea and so is Amy as well, and yet Amy pour a small litre of milk and give another mix as well. "You know the two of them are very close friends and brothers as well. I know Sonic always hate being alone since I'd found him. My babies like him as well, in fact they're all Sonic friends and family to him as well."

"I didn't know Sonic got other friends!" Amy is so shock that she didn't know that Sonic got another friends was long before she, Knuckle and Sticks as well. "How come he never told me about all this, including Tails?"

"Well, if you ask me that both of them don't want to share secret, they'd kept hidden inside their memory so that they won't tell anyone about their other friends," June explain to her about Sonic and Tails hidden secret – a deepest secret that both of them never told them about it since then.

"And this friends?" Amy ask her. "Who are they?"

"My babies, of course," she quickly answer when got up and heading toward the photo with five fame into that's shape like an egg. "This are my babies who is good friends and brother to Sonic. This is Ben, Ken, Gen, Pen and Ren."

Amy look at those photos, and see five Mobian-chicks, yet all of them are so cute in yellow fluffy colour, and yet she's learn that those fives are Sonic's friends as well including Tails as well.

"They'd older than Sonic since I found in unknown distance, yet he was cover in mud and filth when I'd bought him in and clear him, yet he's afraid of water in strange behaviour," June said to her about Sonic unknown past, yet Amy know that Sonic can't swim that he is still afraid of water. "That's boy is nothing more than trouble just like my Ben and Ken, they always fighting each other," she giggle out from her mouth. "My, those boys of mine need to learn more before they'd decide to move on."

"And what about Tails?" Amy is dying to know about Tails, yet this invesgatation is getting better and better since she's found a perfect reason at all.

June is having a deep thought, from what Amy said, yet she does remember long time ago when she said to her. "You know," she said to her, "long ago when Sonic bought that unknown baby he's found the ally, yet I was shock to see a cub was still crying that I'd image that this little one want some milk when I feed him with formula."

Amy have no idea what just happen. Sonic found Tails since he was a fox-cub. But, where on Mobius did he find him? Or how he manage to get him? There are over thousand question that she need answer that this is a first time to know more about Sonic and Tails. Could June knows everything about Sonic and Tails? Then she's perfect the match on her investigate clue.

"How old was Sonic and Tails?"

"Sonic was about 7 years old as for Tails – funny I don't remember how months old he was," June said to her. "Yet why are you asking all this?"

Amy have no choice but to said to her, knowing that she's want some answering when she's said it out in her own mouth.

"I want to know why Sonic is being overprotective that's all," Amy confess to her. Knowing she no record information to know why Sonic is overprotective on Tails.

"Well, you have come to the right place, young lady," said June, when she's approach back toward her sofa, after she place her babies fame photo back on top of it and sit down right next to her. "You see Amy," she said to her. "Long ago, before you comes along and made friend to Sonic. Sonic did found Tails in the ally in a wooden crate when he heard him crying, yet he have no idea how to calm him down, when he bought little Tails here so that I can calm him down, when I notice that Sonic is beginning to worry on that little buddle like a beginning of overprotection on him. My babies knows that Sonic did a good job to look after him, but I said to him, he is far too young to look after him when he said to me about this note."

"A note?" Amy is surprise from what June said about this note and learn the reason why Sonic is becoming an overprotective on him.

June nod to her. "Yes a note. I'd read the note that's attach on a silk with a safety pin, yet I was shock that something happen to him. Instead, I'd decide to raise him, but Sonic on the other hand that he too want to raise him as well. I'd told many him that he is far too young to look after him, knowing that fox cub is about – well- a month olds from what I look at him. Yet there is a miracle when this little Tails look at him and make him happy, yet the two of them are becoming friend and brothers."

"This note you telling about it," Amy still want to know about that note. Yet the history between Sonic and Tails is becoming undescribed and shock about their secret origin true story. "Any idea what it said?"

June sit back and think from what the note said, knowing that note she saw it is very important. Until she remember, vividly, when she said to her, "Please look after him. His name is Miles Prower from what I'd remember long ago."

"Wait," Amy halt on that subject. "Did you say Miles Prower? You mean that Tails real name is Miles Prower?"

"Well, yes," June confirm to her. "Tails real name is Miles Prower. Did Sonic and Tails never told you about it?"

"No, they'd never said to me," Amy admit on her, that she have no idea that Tails real name is Miles Prower. Funny inside her head that it was almost a pun said Miles per hour, which she could, but not.

"I'd suspected that both of them decide to keep it as a secret without knowing, yet my babies knows Tails real name, but they'd agree to never speak about Tails full name," June guess or educational guess – a good guess. "But those boys never learn. Oh, funny story. When Tails was about 2 years old, he accidently said 'dada' in front of Sonic."

"You kidding me?" she almost laugh that she have no idea that Tails called Sonic 'dada' by accidently. Even June giggle out from her mouth, knowing it was hideous since she watch what happened long ago.

"It's true dear," she confirm to her. "Tails did call him 'dada' by accident since Sonic give him Miles a little nickname, and yet even my babies like little Tails."

"I imagine that your children like Tails," Amy guess out, knowing that June is a very good mum on both Sonic and Tails.

"Oh yes, they do like him," June agree on him. "Speaking of, how is Tails by any chance?"

"Well, Tails is now a hero who save the village from Eggman's crazy robot and yet he is the only brain in the village," she explained about Tails who is a hero of the villages to stop Eggman and yet it true that Tails is the only brain in the village that he is a smart one in Hedgehog Village, when June halt her for a second. "And we finally name the village called Hedgehog Village."

"Wait just a second that the unnamed village have found give a name called Hedgehog Village?" June rephrase to her. "About that they'd decided but there is going to be an issue about it."

"What kind of issue?"

"It's nothing," she quickly replied and lied to her. Clearly, that Amy have no idea why June is becoming more uncertain by the minutes. "Anyway, I'm glad that Tails got his own home, and got himself a workshop. Did you know that Tails was a little artist who create many things? Oh goodness that boy love to create things from his own head."

"Wait he built thing here?" Amy rephrase to her.

"Of course, Amy love," June said when she got up from her seat and heading toward a small cupboard and open and got out a junk bits-a-bob that Amy have no idea what it is. But she's guess that this is Tails first creation. It's almost like a remote control with so many bits and the second one is more like some kind of junk robot dog. Yet she have no idea what is it anyway.

"What is that?"

"This' Amy is Tails' first creation since he was kid cub," June answer out and explain to her. "You said that Tails is the only genius in the village and the only brain expert as well. So, I want to show you this," she show it to her. "This is Tails first ever creation. He called T-pup, which he decide to name it that's all. I remember that Tails build this pup, it was his first creation, yet he didn't even finish it nor redo he's going to make. I'm sure that one day that he will finish it, eventually."

Amy look at that dog – or puppy from what she's mistaken that she's can't believe her own eyes that Tails or Miles from what's going to call him that she have no idea what Tails have created this junk puppy, yet the design is very creative, knowing that Tails' dream want to be a famous scientist and a famous inventor which he did since then. But never in all of her life to see that young Tails made his first creation from what June said. Yet this information she know about it is becoming more clearer and yet she's finally learn about Sonic and Tails' origin story.

"Did he really built it?" Amy said to her.

"Of course he did," again she confirm to her. "He built with his own hand, made from several metal and other scarp from what he found it, lying in the street since no one is going to use it. So he built it, his first creation."

"Wow," Amy's stun and surprise to learn more about Tails' creation. Yet she got all the information about it, when she said. "Well it was very lovely to see you June, but I need to go to see my friends of course," she lift herself up from the sofa and begin walk toward the door. "It is an honour to see you and having a nice chart with you."

"Oh, really?" June said to her. "You know, you are not the first girl from Sonic interesting."

Amy halt mix with stun and finch from her right eye from what June said about few second ago. That Sonic got someone else was long before she met him. How come Sonic never tell her before? Unless it was a secret – a deepest secret from what she's mistaken. That's why Sonic never speak about it. June look at her in sudden pride, knowing she can read every girl's mind from their clingy effort since she's know about it, when she smile at her. Amy is keep on staring at the door, when she slowly walk back to her, yet there is something else that she want to know.

"Tell me more about Sonic first girl relationship?" Amy is softy spoken to her in sudden demand, when June look at her in sudden pride. That her hunch is correct from the beginning when Amy made a huge mistake about 'friend of Sonic' that was Amy biggest mistake of them all.

"Sure thing," she accept her word, and take a small slip of tea. "This part would be very interesting and shocking surprise."

* * *

After more than 10 minutes, Amy Rose step forward outside from June Eldeewood's house. Yet she's now knowing about Sonic and Tails' origin story, when she's got out her personal note and begin to write down in important information.

 _Day 10 – A_

 _I have spoken to Miss Elderwood, the village eldest – well there few of them are elder since I know about it since then. However, I have learn about Sonic and Tails about their backstory. Yet the information she spoke to me was unreal and yet total shock since I didn't know about it. How comes Sonic and Tails never told me about it? Or why did Sonic never told me about the other girl name this Sally, yet Sonic is mine boy- I mean my friend, just my friend. And also why Sonic found Tails since Tails or Miles from what I'm going to call him, if he lend me call him. But I don't think its never work from my hunch and my opinion._

 _Why Sonic never said that he found Tails when he was a fox cub? Is it something happen to Tails' parents? Why Tails' parent abandon him in unknown reason? This important research and information is hard to describe about Sonic and Tails. But still, I need to word with Sonic in privates discussion about Tails' origin if he listen and hoping I will speak to him about this girl name Sally. But another time, if I can find her so that I can wrack her good, so that Sonic is mine forever – wait, I wrote it down by accidently, ignore that last sentence._

Anyway, I have found more information during my privates, but for now I need to have a word with Sonic, if I can find him of course and yet he will spill the bean by tell him the truth.

And with it, she close her personal note away and begin her walk toward Sonic, Tails and Zooey. If she can find them of course. Unknown to her, Sticks is looking at her, like a spy when she's quickly wrote down in important inside her head.

"Day 10," she said to herself. "I'd spotted Amy is just coming out from this strange old hut. My mission is to find out more about this hut, yet many people of the village believe she is just a humble old Mobian, but I find it hard to believe from this nonsense. Yet why Amy enter this house and for how long? My guts tell me that Amy is a sleep agent - yet my information is not yet over, as soon I will deal with that old lady inside this hut, so that I will be prepare for this."

"I'd hope that you shouldn't spy on me, young lady," June said to her, looking out of her window and see Sticks is spying near toward her hut. Yet Sticks look up and make a quick getaway from her. When she tutting her mouth. "That badger never learn, just like her mother I'd know about her since then. Still she got more to learn, especially, Sonic need to stop over protective on Tails. But still," she sigh out for a bit, "he still got lot more to learn to stop being overprotective on him. After all he is the one who found Miles from the beginning. And yet I think I know where Tails come from, if my memory were correct. That island got some major problem, a huge problem. That island is where Tails was born there."

* * *

 **Well that was surprising event today. Anyway all of you know that Tails real name is Miles Prower, which we know about it. But this is Sonic Boom of course. Trust this story is base on Sonic Boom series. Anyway June Elderwood is a Mobain Chicken, in white feather, which I don't remember there was a mobian-chicken, but never mind about it.**

 **Anyway those who never heard this T-Pup, well it was base on an Archie Comic when Tails create his robot puppy name T-pup, so I'd decide to give that robot puppy a small part in this chapter including Doctor Quack as well. And also that Zooey in that story because this is still Sonic Boom of course becaue all Sonic unverise got different timlines like Tails love Fiona, Tails love Cosmo, and of course Tails love Zooey. but this story is base on Sonic Boom.**

 **Also there is a trailer on Sonic. I'd watch and it was very interesting to see Sonic in live action and it was very good in my opinion. but it's confirm that Tails is not in the live action, but in my theory that he will somewhere in the end or making another one with Tails in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while and please be very patient, okay? and also don't judge on my writing, thank you. look at my profile, if you understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and Sega**

 **Sorry I took so long before it is long time and it is very hot in UK term is 31 Celsius from what where I'd live. Anyway, this chapter is getting intresting that Sonic have met an old friend of his. I'd hope will enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: A Threat

 _Day 13:_

 _It been 13 days since Tails broke his right foot. Poor Tails or Miles from what I have to call him. But in my opinion that I shouldn't call him Miles otherwise he will ask Sonic so many question that he didn't know about it. Including Miss Elderwood – wait hold on I think that Tails knows her for a very long time in true story telling. But Sonic never told Tails his actual real name and yet from what Miss Elderwood or June since I'd decide to call her or she said her first name. Why Sonic found Tails or Miles in abandon ally? Why Tails' parents never collect him? Something is not right on Sonic. I'd know since before I'd met when I was a slight rampage lunatic before my calm take my place. Yet I'd learn that Sonic have somehow made his first crush Sally – whatever she is, there nothing between him and her, only me and him – wait that part was mend to be top secret- anyway, if all my information and research together to know why Sonic is being overprotective, unless it is something to do with that note from what June said about that when she said 'Please look after him. His name is Miles Prower.' Who is the Prower and where do they come from? Hopefully I will find some answering, if Sonic decide to spill it out._

As Amy done write down her note in chronicle order, when she think back from what June said to her 3 days ago.

3 days ago when she's return back from her hut, when she saw Sonic and Tails are having some fun that Tails is still in a wheelchair was gifted by Doctor Quack, the village doctor everyone call him, yet he was the only doctor in the village. And of course there's Basil the Healer who treat follow Mobian from sufferable cut or nasty string nettle. She never forget what happened in the past, when Knuckles and Sticks have accidently sitting on it, when Basil attend with his patients to smooth in relaxation so that it won't don't swell up, so that he reckon them to stay in position since the pain will way off within a week and yet it's tough that both of them want to go to the toilet when Basil said to Sonic and the others to help Knuckles and Sticks from heap of pain. But what was dwell in the past that she won't tell what happened on that day since then.

But her only conclusion is know why Sonic never told Tails is actual real name, Miles Prower. And yet why he never told him from the beginning? She remember correctly on June's word that Sonic always keeping a secret. And now she's knows.

The last thing she's know that she saw a photo of Sonic and Tails are looking at each other in happy position, sure the two of them are indeed friends and a brothers to them. And yet she remember that June said to her that Tails accidently call Sonic 'dada' in funny excusive. Sure Tails was only a baby cub and soon reach toward a toddler cub. She remember years ago when Tails did an important test and yet he pass them well. Which its stun her that he pass a test and his IQ level is unbelievable, even Doctor Eggman admit he is a genius – a child genius from his sudden reaction and yet he even create many things as well, which he admit it as well.

But when Amy Rose saw Tails first ever creation, was junk-puppy like called T-pup. Yet she's admit that she's never seen young or little Tails have ever create something from his head and built in quicker end or more. Yet this kid, she think about is highly to describe more about Tails. In fact she learn everything about Tails, but his past. Unless from what she remember from what June said that Sonic always keeping a secret.

Unless that could be the cause of this. How else that Amy didn't know about over 5 years since she met Sonic years ago before she become a friends and secret clingy to him for quite sometime since she first met. But still, she need more clue, except she got all the information she needed. Now she need to find Sonic or she could ask Tails or Miles from what she's going to talk to him about everything from what he remember in the past since he was a small fox cub. But that would be a problem for her that Tails don't remember nothing from his baby past that's with his parents, so her only choice is too talk to Sonic. So that she want some answer right, by making him bleed in act of mercy or something else that she want to talk that's all.

Once she got up from her work desk and heading out from her main hut and open and closed it at the same time. Once she's heading out from her own home so that she can pop-by to see Tails or Sonic to begin with. She's walking toward the village was known as Hedgehog Village, but something else that's brother her from what June said issue problem. What does it mean? Sure she found that Sticks is decedents from her great-great grandfather who happen to be a greedy bank manager when the villager force him remove from play and yet they'd becoming lazy and forget to rename the village. Could that be a problem? If it is then Sticks is now in heap of trouble, unless it wasn't Hedgehog Village or Badger Villager as well. What does it mean on her public conclusion? Either way there still not sure from what June said about 'issue' but still, she got some information from what she said to her while ago.

She bypass several huts and some shop and yet she saw Male Fennec who own the shop – well mini-market that's sell product and yet he saw Fennec Male as well in different direction when both of them are waving each other. Yet another odd take place on her to know why here few foxes in the village, such as Tails or Miles along with Zooey and now Male Fennec and Fennec Male as well. Something is not right in the village itself from what she care about it. But still she need to find Sonic or Tails or perhaps his real name Miles Prower.

As she continually walking when unknown to her that Knuckles is making a close eye views on her like an eventful lookout scout when he's sitting down on a wooden bench.

"Day 1 or was it day 9 or 27 or something," he said to himself. "I'd spotted Amy since Sticks told me few days ago that she just walk out from the main hut, an old hut from what she's reckon when someone spotted her for some partially reason. Anyway- I saw Amy is heading toward – I don't know Sonic or Knuckles – or wait that's me. Anyway, I've got my eyes on her, when Sticks told me. The last time I'd check that she's went to the bathroom and then comes up few minutes later. I wonder what she's up do exactly? My notice gut tell that Amy is doing some quite ruthless or continually walking toward – I don't know finding her I would have guess. Or just continually walking that – I don't know my mind won't give up thing or two."

"Knuckles," said Amy who look at him, "why did you talking to yourself by any chance?" she places her hand on her lip in rather exploration to why he said out loud.

"Um. . ." he begins to make a slight clueless when he looks at his surround and see few people are looking at him at some reason. "Just . . . talking myself."

"Huh," Amy find it hard to believe, yet she have a hunch. "Let me guess, Sticks told you, didn't she?"

"How did you – I mean no, why would I, Sticks told you when I just sit here?" Knuckles try said to her. But Amy didn't buy it.

"Because I saw her few days when I heard some rustling in the brush," Amy answer out. "Only one person who is a master of survival is Sticks, that's how."

"Wow," he impress but slight dumbfounder, "I'm impressive."

Amy roll her eyes, that she find it Knuckles is getting bored and annoy as well and slight shaken her head when she walk away from him. Once she's walk away, Sticks emerge out from her hiding spot.

"How did she know that I was spying?" she said to him.

"Beat me," he replied to her. "I have no idea how or why she know you spying on her."

"Unless she IS an undercover sleeper agent," she almost freak out from what she didn't notice from the beginning. "How I can be so blinded from her. I will make a trap so that Amy won't get way."

"You telling that Amy is one of them?" Knuckles is making a rephrase standing to her, clearly he have no idea what's going on today. "I thought I was the sleep agent?"

"Don't change on your sudden rephrase!" she shriek and cried out at them same time. "I will stop Amy before the worst yet to come."

As Sticks is making a move. Meanwhile, Amy is still trying to find Sonic or Tails. She thought that both of them are outside, unless they'd decide to stay indoor today for event. That's a change since she thought that both of them are usually outside couple of time, but today that Sonic and Tails are inside for a mom- until a laughing sound take place when Amy heard those noise and yet it's coming from her right hand side and see Sonic along with Tails is still riding on a wheelchair in super speed event and they are not alone: two children from the village are a monkey and a walrus-Mobian are having a blast when they'd offer him to ride on a wheelchair and yet Tails agree so that the three of them are having fun, including Sonic as well. In fact today that Sonic and Tails are having event and yet the children as well.

Clearly the little one are enjoy themselves for having a ride on Tails' wheelchair was actually a gifted from Doctor Quack since Tails broke his right feet since Doctor Eggman crazy robot – except of course that robot have admire Sonic and Tails that both of them like superhero. And yet she's remember Sonic said that both of them love superhero, of course it was just a bit of fun – or more from they reckon. She saw them are having fun, the kids are sitting on Tails lap, while Sonic is bring his a-game by speed things up a bit since he got the gift since he was born with it. Yet he certain enjoy himself with Tails and the people of Hedgehog Village as well.

All of the four are enjoy themselves, when Sonic stop that near toward one of the hut residence while the children are laughing their head up when Sonic said to them, "Okay you two. That's enough for now."

"Aw," the children are becoming less disappointed from what 'Uncle' Sonic said to them.

"Can we have another go?" said a Mobian-monkey kid, who is roughly 5 years old with brown fur, light beige tan with blue eyes as well.

"Yeah? Please?" said a Mobian-walrus kid who is the same sizes as well. "Just one more go, please?"

"Now, now, kid," Sonic said to them. "We been playing for the lasting over an hour and yet Tails need some rest that his foot need to be heal up shortly."

"I thought that magic cream and smooth down any pain?" said Mobian-monkey is getting curious by the minutes. "My mum told me about this special magic cream about it."

"Actually, Tails did have a magic cream inside his right foot casted," Sonic is playing with them like a playful father to them or an uncle to them. Since Sonic save those children from any trouble, their parent decide to make them a guardian-uncle type figure to the kids. In fact, Sonic did a very good job to look after them. Maybe one day in the future that Sonic could have kids in mere future, if Amy stop nagging one or two things, yet most of them that he is not uncomfortable about all this.

"Really?" the kids awe at Tails and see Tails' right cast with famous writing from the village.

"I have no idea that the doctor put some magic cream," said a walrus kid, when he look at Tails. "So tell me, does it still working."

"It's take time and yet very slow on a magic cream to heal my right foot," Tails said to him. "You might say, I'm regain," he wink at him, "my walk."

The two kids gasping that Tails can walk, eventually, if he can do his walking training session if his bone could heal faster in second. But thank to Doctor Quack advise and warn him so that his bones need some rest before he regain thoroughly, if he can take off the cast and leave his small autographs behind, so that he got some fans in the village including Sonic as well.

"Well, best of luck on your recovering Tails," said a Monkey-kid.

"Yeah," Walrus-kid said to him as well, "best of luck, when the magic cream can heal your foot really, Tails."

"Thank you guys," said Tails. When the two kids quickly run from their excitement in joyful and happiness as well. When Sonic and Tails look at them, knowing those kids are having some fun.

Amy on the other hand when he look at Sonic and Tails, in fact, Sonic can make a good father on his own children in future and also Tails can have children on his own as well with Zooey, and yet both of them will be Uncle on one of their children in their mere future as well. She's happy that both of them, Sonic and Tails are having some fun with each other, but still there is something that's concern on her about from what June said to her while ago.

If June said it, true that Sonic was the one who found Miles in the first place. But where is Tails' parents and who are the Prower by any chance? Of course, that Tails full real name is Miles Prower, but to be honest in her thought is like a puns joke that Miles Prower is almost like Mile per Hour from what she reckon, but she can't laugh out, knowing this is a personal information from what she need it, but still she need enough time before she can say a word on Sonic or Tails.

But it won't be long so that she can have a chance with Sonic or Tails. Once she's before make her move when Zooey comes along and get Sonic and Tails. Days ago when Amy never forget on Zooey's prideful words, but carefully she thought she's just bluffing, but those words are 100% threaten. However, she can play the part of the game, yet Zooey's behaviour is another things coming on her private's detectives, but her main task is too watch and observe on both Sonic and Tails and see how else they getting on. Of course she know that the two of them are very close friends and a brother as well. But still she can have a words from them, if she got a gut to do so.

Once the children left, when Sonic notice that Amy is still there and watching, when he smile at her.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said to her. And yet Tails look at her as well. "I didn't see there, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied to her. "I just want it to see you that's all."

"Okay," Sonic is not uncomfortable from what Amy said, knowing something is nor right. "Anyway. Me and Tails are having fun with the little ones that they wanted to ride Tails' wheelchairs, just for fun."

"I saw it, alright," Amy said and remember from what she saw today. "And yet, who know you are very good with children, Sonic. Maybe one day we could have kids, Sonic."

"Amy for the last time," Sonic said to her one more time. "I'm not ready to have one - yet - and yet you need to stop being clingy for once in your life."

"I'm not a clingy!" she yell out like a mad, tantrum child.

Sonic is not buying it including Tails as well. That it is confirm that Amy maybe polite (wild) and well capable Mobian, but deep down she is nothing more than a tantrum, obnoxious hedgehog girl.

"Okay, fine, I'd admit that I was a clingy to you, Sonic," Amy admit from her own voice. Knowing that look is really getting annoy her for the time being. "But still, the way you hanging those kids are really nice from what did Sonic and Tails."

"Well, technically that they want to ask me to ride along so that Sonic is bringing A-game to have some fun," Tails said to her. "I'm sure we can handle kid, of course it can be very complex to raise them that all."

"Oh yeah," Sonic did remember from what happen to Mrs Walrus, when Sonic along with Knuckles and Tails are looking after her youngest son – but they have no idea what happen to the first one, but the little one is more complex from what he image. Knowing it was the worst nightmare he ever had since.

"I told you to make it more serious," Amy said to him. But on the other hand when June said to her while that Sonic did however look after Tails. So how come he lying to her and her friends as well, while she playing on them. "Besides, raising a children can be quite easy and well look after them that for sure."

"Oh really," Sonic said, knowing it would add up on her. "If you know how to raise children, maybe you can raise them, not me instead, would you?"

"Oh yeah, maybe I will," she almost yell out to him. "Beside I can handle one or two thing."

"Except when you so angry at Mrs Hamwood's son when you yell at him, when his mother show up and next when she wrack you with her handbag, for becoming unworthy babysitter to look after children more careful in every second," Tails said to her, when he remember quite clearly from what happened in the past that Mrs Hamwood, who happen to be a Mobian-sheep that her son is wailing and crying when Amy yell at her, when she and Amy run across the town small market.

"Let's not talk about it," Amy quickly wave her to try to prove her innocent, yet unknown to her that Mrs Hamwood is look at her including her son as well in serious grunt look in slight further away from her. Yet Sonic look at her.

"Oh hey, Mrs Hamwood," he greet her. That cause Amy a shock and quickly turn and see Mrs Hamwood along with her son as well that she look at Amy in serious glare when she walk away with her son as well.

"Don't," she quickly turn back at Sonic in serious angry posing, "ever do that again, do you understand me?"

"Look Amy," Sonic said to her. "You need to stop being paranoid for once in your life. Besides we did look after them while you staying in your hut. They just want to ask us, that's all, knowing they want some fun that's why."

"I'd suppose you did well to look after them and play with them," Amy have no choice, yet Sonic is telling the truth that he did understand how to raise children. But in her own head, she picture of her and Amy along with their own kids of their own. If he can accept being with her of course.

"By the way," Tails ask her, "what your planning today Amy?"

"Oh just doing my own schedule that's all," Amy quickly said without said her own true plan that's all.

"You mean like doing your own stuff?" Sonic said to her.

"Yep, that's right," Amy confirm to him. "Just doing my own personal business like . . ." she look around the village, until she spot one. "Like Male Fennec's shop to see anything that local today."

"Well, we could stick around to see what you up to," said Sonic. "Besides the boys are doing some more fun, rather you sitting down doing nothing, except making your toy."

"What about Zooey?"

"Oh, she's decide to pay visit to me this afternoon to check on me and seeing how I'm doing," Tails replied to her. "And yet she ask to go out just me and her."

"Including Sonic?" Amy said.

"No – wait, why would Sonic decide to date on me?" Tails ask her in sudden confusion that cause Sonic a minor finch with few sweat on him, yet Amy give Sonic a hard glare on him. Knowing she remember on Tails' date with Zooey from what Zooey said to her few days ago.

"Oh nothing," she lied to him. Knowing she is very happy today in funny-looking-mood today. "Anyway, good luck on your date, Tails."

"Thanks Amy," Tails thanking her. But she too indeed a great friend as well.

Amy decide to walk out and yet giving Sonic a simple glare to make sure that he won't spy on Tails and Zooey. Of course of them are indeed friends and yet brothers as well. But Amy however know on Sonic reaction since June said to her 'Sonic always caring on Tails. The two of them are more than friends- but brothers as well.'

Now she know why Sonic can be overprotective on Tails or Miles in her own head. If she can tell Tails his actually real name, so that he can ask Sonic dozen of question to know why he kept it hidden for so long. However, another thing on Amy's mind about Tails – Miles' real parent. Why both of them never pick their son for good reason at all? Something is not right, the way that she's didn't like. Including, when she was wild and unfocused before Sonic met her and calm her down.

She never forget what happen years when she bite Tails left arm, but it was an accidently when Tails was 4 years old. Boy, she never forget the cry on Tails when he wail. Many people believe that Amy is a unworthy, but eventually she calm down for now when she read so many books and understand her activism and well-taught as well in excellent mannerism. Except of course anyone who messing with her of course so that she can give them a wrack with her Piko-piko hammer, but the villager like for saving by Eggman small invasion and the others as well. But the difficult one is Shadow, and boy he's more powerful than Sonic. But Sonic took care of him, but he will be back, eventually.

Once she's making her move, so that she will tell Tails or Miles about the truth. The secret truth of Tails the Fox or Miles Prower.

* * *

Sonic is fast asleep in his own hut or his privates shack that he want to call it. His shack is identical the one from the village in same round, single wooden hut that located close near the beach. It has a porch surrounding it the front entrance without a door. It have large windows across the walls with wooden blinds. The shack possesses a round straw roof with a strong mast that holding the rood centre and smaller pillars that's holding the edge as well that forming a roof over the porch. His home, but it have small furniture such as his famous hammock that he is sleep on it with a small TV set, coffee table, a small stow, carpets and a ceiling fan as well. It also have a contains some more novel item such as a landline with an answering machine and lastly it have a dartboard fashioned from a turtle shell.

Sonic is still getting some rest. Knowing he did a very good job to look after Tails from his own time. And yet Zooey's turn to look after him of course. He enjoy looking after his little bro of his. That the two of them are always sticking together for long time. When suddenly a slight shaken have somehow disturb his resting, when he mutter out something from his own.

"Not now, Princess Sally Corn," he talking in his own sleep. "I will save from the evil Baron Eggman from his evil lair Fortress of Doom."

"Seriously Sonic," said a familiar voice to him. "You always dreaming about her, haven't you?"

Sonic eyes quickly bolt up and start to lose his focus on his hammock, cause it to sake, and put him down on the floor.

"Ow," Sonic rubbing his back or his butt. "Okay who is the wise guy anyway?"

"Sonic Hedgehog," said a voice to him in fact, Sonic knows that voice from anyway from here. "Have you forget to respect your manner for important guest have arrive?"

Sonic quickest open his eyes in a sudden bolt and look up and said, "June!" his voice is becoming a happy expression to see June Elderwood who live in north up in the villages. "I'm so glad to see you again," he rose up from his sudden impression and give her a hug and June hug him back as well.

"And you, Sonic," she responds to him when both of them let go each other.

"I haven't see you for very long time since I decide to live in my own shack," Sonic said to her. Back then when he was young when he currently living with June for long time before he decided to move out and live in his own residence that's near the beach.

"Of course you do," June said to him and she too remember in the past. "You just want a little space that's all."

"So tell me, what are you doing here anyway?" Sonic ask her to know why she's decide to pay him a visit.

"Just wanted to see you that's all," she replied to him. Until she look at the place. "Your place seems to be small since I'd look at it."

"I prefer home," Sonic pounce her as a living home. "This place is really cool from my likeness."

"Suit yourself," June agree on that matter, knowing this is Sonic's shack and a home. "I remember when you are struggle to find a perfect home since you decide to live in your own matter. Oh," she almost giggle out, "you are deeply worry to find a perfect place for you."

"That was several while ago," Sonic said and yet he's becoming a little embarrassing from what June remember long ago. "Besides, one of the residence did give me a home before he decides to move out."

"And who is that residence who currently live here?" June ask him.

"Um . . . someone name Ron from what I remember," Sonic answer out.

"Ron? As in Ron the Weasel?" she almost gasp out from her mouth. "You mean Ron Weasley? I didn't know he decide to move out."

"You know him?"

"Of course I do," June said to him and explain to him. "Ron was a good friend to me since I know him when he was a kid. He was cause trouble in the village, well for only a small part time. In fact, he'd usually come around to my place for ask some my advice in one or two reason. I can't imagine that Ron decide to leave. Oh, I do hope he'll have a good life of his own."

"How come you never told me about this?" Sonic is deep surprise that he have no idea that Ron character is a friend of June that's dwell in the past.

"That's because you getting panic and no I never told you about him as well," June answer out to him. "Anyway, where is Tails by any a chance?" She quickly changes the subject to see how is little Tails.

"Oh um. . ." a sudden nervous take place on Sonic reaction when he scratch his quill, knowing that his little buddy got a broken ankle from Eggman's Formation-bot when he got mad when he used Amy's hammer to send him packing for good. "The thing is June," he sigh for a moment of belief. "Um . . . he . . . got himself an accident."

"An accident?" June is shock that Amy never mention it before. Unless from what June known that Amy is very perfective and doesn't want talk about Tails and the others as well. "What kind of accident? Don't tell me he still wet himself again, hasn't he?"

Sonic groan out, "June. Tails is a big boy now –well, he did a small one when he got himself a nightmare, when I check on him – but June, serious please there's no need to be over panicking."

"Who said anything about over panicking, hmm?" She give Sonic a prideful smirk on him. Knowing that June is not the only one to be very overprotective.

Sonic is almost blushing from what June said when he give out a slight nervous laugh, knowing that June is telling the truth that Sonic can be overprotective on Tails in rare occasion, well, not all the time.

"Anyway," June said to him, "this accident you telling me about it? What happen?"

"We were fighting Eggman when he send those robots – well, actually they were base on superhero that me and Tails, you remember right?"

June nod to him to confirm that Sonic and Tails love superhero when both of them are dressing one, including her babies as well, before they'd decide to move on and live in another selection area that's further away from the villages.

"And then, his creation has somehow merge as well, when its knock Tails when small rubble on top of him," Sonic add on and explain what happened in the past. "After we took care of him and his creation. I, however, send him flying with Amy's hammer."

"Oh yes, the Piko-Piko hammer," she remember that hammer like it was yesterday.

"And then we checking on Tails to see he's fine, until he somehow twist his ankle," Sonic finish the last paragraph that shock June. That poor little Tails have somehow got broken ankle.

"Is he okay?" June want to know that Miles is okay. "Tell me he is alright?"

"He's fine," Sonic replied to her. "Doctor Quack give some bandage with two support sticks on his right foot."

"Oh that Doctor Quack," she please to hear. "That guy is an amazing Doctor, including the villager healer Basil, who also did a very good job to heal people from his medicine and herb collection to treat the wounded."

"Oh yeah, does two did an amazing job," Sonic understand from what June on about. "In fact, I'd keep forgetting to know what happen to Basil anyway?"

"Oh, he's getting some mushroom and also another herb to sort out from another of his patient who need treatment," June answer out to him about Basil the Healer. "I think it was Elvis – yes that's right Elvis Bond. You remember Elvis right?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic voice is unconformable from what he remember in the past. Elvis Bond is a Mobian-mix who is nothing more than a rude and very grumpy Mobian who live in the main forest for getting some peace and quiet. He rare approach toward the town and get something as well. When Sonic and Tails along with June's children are having some fun, when Elvis yelling at them. He remember correctly that he even made Tails upset when he was 3 years old and Sonic was 10 years old when he has a go with them and almost hitting Tails as well. That's day Sonic will never forgive on him since what happened in the past.

"I know, I know, what Elvis did in the past, Sonic," June completely understand from what she remember in the past. "He just want it some space that's all. But sometime he's going to get little rough when I told him so many time for hitting my babies. You remember them, right?"

Sonic nod to her in good honourable smile that he never forget them. Ben, Ken, Gen, Pen and Ren, those fives are very good friends to him and Tails as well and like brothers and of course that Gen and Pen are girls are of course – like brothers and sisters to them.

"But I'd hope that Elvis is getting lots better," said June. "If he can stop whine like a grumpy old Mobian. Tut, that man will never do he?"

"To be honest, I'd totally agree on you," Sonic have to agree on that part. Ever since what happen between him and Elvis, both of them got some major issue between them.

"Anyway," June want to change the subject, knowing she got something very important from what Sonic said to her. "Where's Miles? You told me that he got a twist right ankle, right?"

Sonic nod, until he quickly shaken his head from what June said, "June, we talk about it before! He doesn't like his name, he's prefer name Tails and of course we are the only one who know about it who about it his real name."

"And my children," June add on with a humble pride smile to him. That her babies knows about it as well.

"Oh yeah, they'd know about it as well," Sonic almost forget. Which he was about to say. "Anyway, I will happy escort and between you and me that Tails got himself a girlfriend."

June is shock in utmost grasping that Little Tails from what she's learn today. "Tails got a girlfriend?" she squeal out from her own mouth, "I can't imagine that Tails finally get a girl. So tell me, who is the lucky girl?"

"Oh, her name is Zooey and she too is a fox," Sonic answer out.

"Another one?" June is seem less surprise from her action.

"Why, what's wrong with Zooey anyway?

"Oh, it was nothing," she lied to him with just a smile to him. "Unless, the rumour is true from what I'd mistaken," she mumbling to her without Sonic need to listen to this from what she know about it. "Anyway," she rhetorical to him, "can you show this girl name Zooey? I'd look forward to seeing her with Tails."

"Sure thing, June," Sonic is happily to help to show her, knowing that June did look after him and Tails as well. When Sonic escort her toward Tails and Zooey.

It takes about more than 10 minutes to get there, which it was around a corner toward Hedgehog Village, knowing it was their home. June on the others hand that she know something is not right at all. Ever since she got lots of information and detail from what Amy said about rename the village and learn that Sticks is decedents of that greedy bank manager and yet she told her that Sticks have decide to let got from what her great-great grandfather stupid mistake and the rename of course. But that is not the problem from what she's know about it, because there is another island and yet if that name discover, oh boy, it will a nightmare and she know the original name since the Ancient who make an official announcement, but now this village is now one of the illegal name.

As Sonic and June are walking toward the villager. Most of the villager have even recognise June when they say.

"Hey, June," said Mike the Ox.

"Hello Mike," June greet her back.

"Hey, June, it good to see you again," said up-coming star Comedy Chip who giving out his famous posing look.

"And you too Chip," June said to her with greeting smile, when both of them walk away. "I wish he could stop doing that?"

"Why?" Sonic ask her. "He's great of all comedy series."

"Yes, but not when he using his famous look, including back then when he was a small," June replied to him. And explain the origin of Comedy Chip as well.

"Why, hello June," said a Mobian-beaver name Fastidious Beaver.

"And you too, Mr Beaver," she greet him back.

"Hello again, June," Walrus Male said to her.

June wave at him with a helpful smile.

"Wow, I didn't know the villager know you, June?" Sonic said to her who is a deeply impressive that he has no idea that June is becoming quite popular in her time. "You must be very popular back then."

"Well in my time that the village from what I'd know got some problematic and stuff they don't know about it so they ask me for an advise and yet there are some issue that you didn't know about it before I'd found you," June explain what happened in the past.

"Oh please," said Old Monkey who about same height of Sonic with auburn fur, violet eyes colour and peach skin on his belly and the around of his face. He's appear mostly hunched over with long and crocked tails which end with a curl, white neckbeard, white spouts of hair on both sides of his head near the neck and also lower tooth sticking out of his mouth. He's wearing small black bowler hat, white cuff-less gloves, white collar and red socks with cuffs and brown shoes and carrying a walking crane. "Back in my day, there were no problem and - oh, it's good to see you June."

June give Old Monkey a meaning glare and quickly clucking sound and chase him away with her flapping hand-like to chase him away. That the two of them got some issue, when June stop that near toward Sonic while Old Monkey make a quick getaway.

"You shouldn't make those awful thing from what you said and yet you never did," June shout out to him to remain from what he misspoken from his old time. "Really. I hate when he said from his own time believe from what it right. Seriously, that man is nothing than a gloater."

Sonic approach her, "easy June," he place his hand on her shoulder. "I understand you and him got some issue in the past."

"Well, most of them really," she replied to him. "I know him; he was gloater who told the tale about everything was once before from his time to make thing right, thankfully I'd know the mayor in my time before that unworthy one took over as the mayor – who take care of that. I mean who wanted to vote for him anyway?"

"You got me," Sonic want to know as over, how the Mayor – the current mayor decides to step in line which none of them didn't thought about it. "Anyway, we're almost toward Meh Burger so that Tails and Zooey are having some private conversation."

"Oh, I think we should leave them be, dear," said June. Knowing that Tails finally got the girl of his life. "We don't anything goes wrong on those two since Tails got himself a date."

"Actually I want it to check on him," Sonic is almost whine out to her.

"Sonic," June said to her when she place her feather-like hands on her and said to him like a personal mother, "you should have known that Tails doesn't like to be follow and you know that. You need to stop being overprotection on him that he want to be alone. Serious Sonic, don't you ever learn to stop being over dramatic?"

"But, I'd just want to see how he's getting along with girls, that's all," Sonic replied and confess to her, that he is slight worry on him. Knowing his job is to protect him that's all.

June is folding her arm together and giving him a mum's glare when Sonic look at her, when he sigh out from his defeat. Knowing he can't beat her, after all she raise him well, including Tails as well.

"Okay, fine," Sonic said to her. "We'll leave him be."

"Good boy," said June, who support him – occasionally. "Leave him be, while he's on a date with that girl name Zooey. But between you and me – how long they stay each other may I ask?"

"Not long," Sonic replied. "He came her place – well outside her place when the two of them were on a date – an official date."

"Let me guess you spying on his important data reference?" June guess out on him with a solemn look and see the written look on Sonic's face since she know him since.

"I had to do something," Sonic said to her in complete yell, but only little. "I'd know we are like brothers, but Tails is a good friend and trusted sidekick and of course a brother as well. But I need to making sure any whine-up including that another girl who fakery going on a date with Tails. You remember Katie?"

"Oh yes, I do remember her," June remember her Katie. Katie who happen to be a Mobain-cat in orange fur colour with green eyes, wearing a yellow dress with white socking and yellow shoes as well. "She's nothing more than a troublemaker and very manipulate on the local town people who telling lies and everything. Thankfully, me and along with few residence have no choice to ban her and her family from what she did. I remember that her family were very furious on her, when they have no choice to leave, for good and never return as well."

"I'll say good ridden," Sonic said and June agree with him with a simple nod. "But hey, Zooey is a great girl, in fact she love him since he save her from Eggman robot. Apparently that something to do with that pack that's taking too long."

"Frankly that postman always late if you ask me," June said. "Although this girl, Zooey. I'd hope I can see her, if that okay to you."

Sonic smile out to her. Of course he want it to see Tails as well, and yet more spying on her as well. "Sure thing, June. You can met her."

"And leave those two alone," June add on to him. "And no spy, do you understand?"

"Oh no," Sonic completely 'understand' when he finger across behind his back without even notice. "Trust me, I'd know what I'm capable of."

"Good," June please to hear and make a move as well. While Sonic have a fake smile to her. "And please stop making a fake smile and make a finger cross behind your back. You did it once before including Ben as well."

Sonic make a face palm to himself that he completely forgotten that June know that move since he done it once including his other friend Ben as well. How could he ever forget on that part, since? And yet Sonic walk behind her, so that the two of them are heading toward Meh Burger to see Tails and Zooey of course.

Once the two of them are heading toward Meh Burger about less than a minutes, when they saw Tails along with his girlfriend Zooey are having a nice conversation between the two of them. June is very happy that Tails finally get his girl name Zooey. But curious take place on her to know why there few foxes in the village. The last thing she knows that Tails IS the only fox in the village. Something is not right, from what she's notice. But who care that Tails got himself a girlfriend, unlike last time when Katie trick him when Tails was only 5 years old.

June did have a word with her, yet Katie use her manipulation on parents by faking it. But June see through everything within, when she's making those same noise from what she did to Old Monkey. June never forget what happen when the villager have no idea to cast her and her family for good. Let's hope that Zooey won't do the same thing like Katie.

As the two of them are heading toward Meh Burger. Tails look at them and he said, "Oh, hey, Sonic."

Zooey look at them and see Sonic and another villager who never seen this one before in her life.

"Hey, Tails," he greet him back. "And looks who's here today?" he present himself with June Elderwood when Tails look at her.

"June!" Tails is very happy to see her again. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh, and you Tails dear," she approach him and give him a friendly hug. Like they haven't see each other for very long time.

Zooey look at this June character who indeed a Mobian-chicken with white feather with yellow eyes with small spectacle glasses, yet her dress is cardigan blue dress with small thin necklace in complete gold, yet it was so pretty that captives her eyes. Yet her age is very old like mid-50 or 60 that she's not sure who old she is, but she decides to keep it in privates.

"Um . . ." Zooey is about to speak when Tails quickly look at her.

"Oh, right," he quickly clear his throat. "Zooey, this is June. She's my carer who look after me. June, this is Zooey, my girlfriend."

June look at her and give her a smile, "Oh, it's so nice to see you," she said to her, until she look back at him. "I'm so very proud with you, Tails."

Tails is starting to blush in rosy cheek, when he make a nervous laugh. Until Zooey said to her.

"Um . . . Tails? How come you never told me about her?" Zooey is curious to ask him about June. Clearly she never see it before.

"Oh . . . well . . . um. . ." a nervous strummer take place on her. Until June said to her.

"Well, to be honest that both he and Sonic are very good keeping secret that they don't want to be expose from their personal interest."

"You're kidding me?" Zooey can't believe her own eyes, until blushing take place on Tails and Sonic.

"It's true dear," June confirm to her. "They always keeping secret. Mind you, Tails here accidently said 'dada' in front of Sonic when they were little."

"Oh my Chaos!" she exclaimed out from what she learn about Tails secret past, when she laugh out including June as well.

"June!" Sonic yell out to her except his peach face is still blushing this time is cherry red. "That was very privates."

"Yeah," Tails agree on that. "Wait? Did I call you 'Dada' by accident?" he ask Sonic.

"Yes," Sonic confirm to him. He never what happened in the past when Tails did say to him by accident when he was trying to make some words. While the girls are continually walking.

"Oh, June, this is the most funny story from what you told me about Tails," Zooey said to her, while still laughing.

"Oh," June is starting to calm down when she rubbing her left eyes from her watery. "Yes, dear. It was very funny since what happen. In fact, how you come to my place, if you want. So that I can make you some nice cup of tea and having a nice conversational chat."

"That's sound great," Zooey agree on her. "Maybe tomorrow, if that's okay to you?"

"Of course dear," she's humble accept those words to her.

"I'd hope that you won't show her our photos," Sonic whisper out to her, without Zooey hearing this. Knowing that he remember there's few photo of him and Tails when they were young.

"Nonsense," June replied to him. "I'm sure she's won't mind at all to look around that's all. Besides, you just annoy than my son, Ben and of course Ken as well. Oh, I do they have a good new life."

"Yeah me too," Sonic agree on that, knowing that the three of them are good friends and a good brother as well.

"Anyway, where that's accident from what Sonic told me about it?" June ask that she learn that Tails got himself an accident.

"It's right over here, June," Sonic point it, where Tails is sitting down on a wheelchair with a cast on his right foot.

"Oh my goodness," June exclaimed out and see the horror on her. "Oh my poor baby. I'd trusted that Quack did a very job, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he did an amazing job to heal my foot," Tails said to her. "But according to him that I have to remain in the chair for a month's so that my bones will heal up."

"And who help escort you to the bathroom, hmm?" June want to know who escort him, yet she's know who helping him.

"June, knock it off, will ya?" Sonic is getting slight annoy. Of course, he know that June can sense that he is the only one who can help him for good.

"I thought it have to be you, Sonic," June already guess out. "But, you did an amazing job to help Tails when he need a little fox room. Oh, look," she look at the cast and see some autograph, "I see that few villager have made you an autograph on cast . . . Sonic, I can see you're writing on you."

"I'd just want to him to wish him luck, that's all!" he quickly replied, yet his face is still blushing from what happen today.

"Fine by me, dear," June agree on that part.

"May take your order please?" Dave the Intern said to them. Which June look upon him that she know who that Mobian is, David, Marge's son.

"Dave?" she grasp out that she look at him behind the counter. "David?"

"You know me?" Dave seem surprise that someone known who he is. "How come?"

"Oh, I'd know you," she said to him. "Did your mother told you about me, hmm?"

"Not really, why?" Dave want to know and why she know his mum for some reason at all.

"Well, your mother want some advice before you were born, that she's not sure about coping and everything yet she went around to my place to have some important advise and well look after to her first child who happen to be you."

"Holy chilidog!" he exclaimed that he has no idea from, what June said. "My mum never told me about this! Does she know you completely?"

"Oh yes," June confirm to him. "I will pop around your place and see your mother about this. I know that your mother wants some important advice."

"Wow," Dave voice is very breathless who is now very happy from what he learn about his mum's past, and yet who happen to be a good friend with her as well. He learn something new today, which he didn't know today. Except when he did join the Lightening Bowler Society.

"Anyway, it is a nice chat with you David," June said to him. "I'll pop around to your house and your mother in a moment. Right now, I got some reunion to do."

"Sure thing, June," Dave said to him in who in a happy mood. That he have no idea about his mum's past. When June walk back at Sonic and the others.

"I'd take it that you know Dave the Intern's mum?" Sonic said to her.

"Indeed I'd do," she correct to him. "I'd known her since then that she want some advice about child labouring."

"Oh yeah. I'd almost forget that you also a village midwife, one of few who need some attending some local village who need a good advice," Tails said to her, that he remember correctly that June is a town midwife who happen Doctor Quack as well.

"Really? I didn't know about that," Zooey is very surprise from what she learn from Tails that June is a village midwife.

"Oh, my dear girl," June said to her. "You have lots more thing to go in the village. I can insure you that you have lots to learn about it."

Zooey is little panic, just a little panic from what she learn today, when she blink her eyes in quite remote sudden. June look at her, knowing there is something not right on her, including two foxes as well, since she's bypass them. Unless from what she remember that the rumour is true since she went that island. An island got a huge problematic.

"Anyway, what's bring you here, June?" Tails ask her that he haven't see her since.

"Oh, just a village reunion that's all," she answer out to him. "I just wanted to see you again, that's all. Besides, having two boys that I know them since then does bring back memories."

"But let's not," Sonic said to her. Knowing that some memory can led toward downfall since what happened in the past before he found Tails.

"Oh, Sonic, don't be such a child," June said to him like a personal motherly-figure when Sonic fold his arm together and make a frowning look. "Anyway, Tails, how come you did leave with Sonic, that he live in his own personal home?"

"Oh, I live in my own residence place," Tails said to her. "It's in Seaside Coast."

"Really?" she seem surprise that Amy never told her before. "I'd never knew that you got yourself a home. But Tails love you are not ready to have your own house."

Sonic is becoming an annoy with her when he sigh in depress. "June! Tails did have a home that he can work on his important stuff like building more creation from his idea and he is only village expert in the entire village and great inventor as well."

"That maybe so," June agree on that topic. "But still, he have a good time and yet finally got himself a girlfriend," she look at Zooey with a smile on her and Zooey smile back as well. "But still, he need to stay in my home for the time being."

"June, we talk about it before!" Sonic exclaimed and yell out to her. When the two of them are having an argue conversational talk when Zooey and Tails looks at them and see them having a family rowing.

"It seem that Sonic is making a fully term," Zooey said to him.

"Well, the truth is that Sonic can be quite over anxious for the time being and yet sometime both of them are making a rowing each other since I wanted to move or not, but I'd already happy with my own home," Tails said to her.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Zooey agree on that part, since she saw Tails' hut and his privaites workshop so that he can create thing from his mind and even own him a plane called Tornado who still call her 'my baby' which it was odd from what Zooey think about it. But she's happy that she got herself a friend and a boyfriend as well.

Once the two 'couples' are still making rowing and arguing on Tails' choice when Amy along with her friends Sticks and Knuckles are heading toward Meh Burger to get something to eat, when they'd notice something that Sonic is talking to someone and yet a silent phase on Amy's look that she know that one of them is June. Knuckles and Sticks didn't know who that Mobian is. Clearly they have no idea who or what she is.

"Who is that lady?" Knuckles is curious asking to know who she is. "I'd bet that Sonic new girlfriend."

A dumb look take place on Knuckles reaction. "Oh, wait, I thought Amy is Sonic's girlfriend."

Until Amy make a silent blush from what Kunckles said in rose cherry colour.

Sticks on the other hand that she 'mainly' know who that Mobian. "I think that this Mobian is another witch!" she shriek out from what she learn today. When she got out her trusted homemade craft boomerang, when she yell out, "attack!"

She quickly charge toward June. Eventually Sonic quickly spot her and quickly stop her attack when he said to her, "Sticks, what are you doing?"

"She's another witch!" she yell out to her. "I know every village from what I'd know about, but this one is not part of the member. She's must be a spy for the Secret Witch Organisation group so that they will case the spell on us!"

Sonic had well enough on her, "you need to stop right little lady!"

"I am not a little lady," she refuse to accept it except the whining part. "Whatever that reason is – but let me though right now!"

"She is not witch!"

"Yes she is!"

"No, she is not!"

"Yes, she is!"

"It would seem that your 'friend' Sticks from what you say is very rude, believe there something not right in the main world," said June. "I'd know her mother since then."

Until both of them stop fighting that surprise Sticks including Sonic and the others as well.

"You know my mother?" Sticks is little surprise.

"Oh yes," she confirm to her. "You mother did somehow enter my garden to get some berries when I caught her red hand, yet she told me she need something so that her baby in due time. Of course, I'd gave her some advice, and yet she's slight don't trusted me for the time being. Eventually she need my help when Doctor Quack and me help your mother give birth to you."

"How come she's never told me about this?" Sticks said to her, when Sonic finally let her go.

"I'd pursue that your mother still don't have trusted issue," she answer to her and remember what happened in the past that Sticks' mother don't trusted doctor except Basil the Healer of course that his healing ability to heal wounded with important herb to make the perfect antidote and medicine as well. "I know that you still got her genes since then."

"I didn't know that my mother met you before," Sticks is very speechless and there is another question that she's want know. "Who are you, exactly?"

June look at Sonic, when Sonic look back at her and see that his friends are already here, standing right beside him.

"Oh, right," he quickly clear his voice when he announce her. "Everyone, this is June Elderwood, my carer."

"Your carer?" Knuckles is little surprise. "I didn't know you had a carer?"

"Me too," Amy quickly lied without getting exploration. June however, known who Amy is since she met her 3 days ago that she told her everything from what she known about Sonic and Tails and why Sonic is being overprotective on young Miles.

Amy secretly look at her and yet June too secretly look at her as well. And yet she is in a tight spot to see June again.

"Oh, Sonic doesn't want to expose to his important secret, including Tails as well," June replied out to them.

Sonic and Tails are now blushing from June embarrassing word when their cheek is turn light pink. Amy is getting more and more worry by the minutes to see that June is look at her in silent, remote secret without getting involve, when suddenly a familiar voice who 'kindly' interrupted on them in front of Meh Burger.

"Oh, Sonic," said that voice who happen to be Eggman who riding and control his Eggman-mobile when Team Sonic look up and see their archenemy of them all. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really," Sonic replied to him.

"Tough luck," Eggman said to him. "Anyway, I got something to do that you won't believe that it will personally like it, including Tails of course. Do you remember that promising that I'd made?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic did remember from what Eggman said. The Formation-bots, clearly both he and Tails like the design and feature on them including the combine as well. How could Sonic forget all about it? "But, not right now. I – mean we got some important guest here to see me and Tails that we known each other for long time. Which of course you don't know her-"

Eggman make a look at that Mobian-chicken. "June!" his voice is express and very happy to see her.

"You got to be kidding me," Sonic yell out when he facepalm himself. "You know here too?"

"Oh, I know her alright," Eggman said to him when he lower his Eggman-mobile, knowing this surprise is going to take a little long. "You see Sonic," he explain to him about how he know June, "I know here for quite some time that she is town midwife, activism and well, everything from what I'd know about her. And yet I did come to her in rare occasion for some advise or two with nice cup of tea from outside, which it was beautiful from what she said."

"True, true," Sonic complete agree on him with he fold his arm and also Tails make a nod that. Yet he's still don't trust him. How come June never mention that she met Eggman in the first place?

"So anyway, she did give me some advice from what she said to me," Eggman continually said to them. "And yet she does like a teacher from what they say. Clearly in my opinion, she does like a teacher."

"Oh, stop it," June almost laugh out with her cheek turn shine red colour that Eggman is quite a gentlemen from what she notice on him. When Sonic is becoming annoy with him, for not messing with June.

"Anyway, love chatting with you and of course I will see you some other time, my dear," he play well like a true gentlemen when he took her feather-hand like and give it a kiss and make more joyful on her. Once he let got her hand-like feather, he notice that Tails got a cast on his right foot.

"Whoa. What happen to him? Another invention didn't work at all?" Eggman ask them. Clearly he's almost forgotten since what happen in the past.

"Actually it was your Formation-bots merging knock Tails with a powerful swing throw," Sonic answer out that he never forget what happened that Eggman's new improve robot have garb Tails by surprise and toss toward the building and causing to broke his right foot. "It's all your fault from what you did."

"Me?" Eggman try to prove he is innocent and lie to him as well. "I have nothing to commit against your friend of yours. And also," he quickly rushing toward when he quickly got out a red marker, "can I sign onto your cast for wishing good luck so that your right foot getting better, with your permission of course?"

"I'd suppose you could," said Tails who taking a small moment when he's rubbing his fur chin. "Sure, I don't mid at all."

Eggman quickly wrote down on Tails' right foot cast and said 'Wish you luck, on your healing Tails' that is very nice thing from what Eggman said, when Tails and Zooey look at it. Once Eggman done making a cast autograph when he somehow forget when he ask Sonic and his friends.

"Anyway, what I'm going to say?" he ask them.

"You said that you got something to show us some important promise from what you said to us?" Sonic replied to him.

"Oh yes" Eggman did remember. "Anyway, I want to show up, just a one day truce, okay. Not okay, fighting, okay? Not a truce to show that's all."

"So, no fighting?" Knuckles rephase from what Eggman said. "Aw, I want to fight!"

"Will you stop acting like a little child?" Eggman is becoming annoy on echidna.

"He is like a little child," Amy said to him and she too is annoy as well.

"Oh right," Eggman is almost forget, when he quickly clear his throat. "Is all right to show it to you?"

"Sure, thing Egg-head," Sonic agree on that part.

"Sonic!" June said to him. "That is not very nice from what you said to him." Until Sticks, Amy and Knuckles almost giggle out from what June said to him like a personal mother to him.

Sonic make an over glare on them. "Just show us, please." That sentence that June is standing right next to him.

"With pleasure," Eggman quick respond to him when he press the wrist gauntlet to summon a promise, just for one day in honourable truce.

When a robot appear from nowhere who have the same and equal to compare other Formation-bots in different each colours, but this is clear smooth white colour with same visor to compare from the others. And yet this is equal to compare from red-formation bots. When Sonic and the others look at White Formation-bots, Eggman newest and promising to Sonic and Tails since their former encountered with Formation-bots from their last session.

"Whoa!" Sonic is very happy to see new improve robot, yet this robot is does relate those superhero as well. "Eggman that is pure creative on it. I like it!"

"Me too," Tails agree on him, when Zooey escort with a gently push and right next to Sonic and June. "That is some creative robot from what you built it."

"I wish you stop admiring Eggman personal new robot?" Any said to him that she's getting too annoy by the minutes.

"Young lady," June said to her. "Did you forget from what I said?"

"What did you say?" Sonic quick say.

"Oh, nothing," Amy lied to him. "Nothing at all."

Sonic look at her, that something is not right from what she look at her. Unless from what he notice that she DID know about it. But first, he look back Eggman's new creation, the White Formation-bot. And yet Sonic and Tails love it.

"Anyway, this is called White-Formation Bot," Eggman announce the name of his creation. "It was base on a local superhero, which you are correct Sonic that I got from adapt to it and yet I thought to make more differential to compare from the others Formation-bot and make slight adjustment on them."

"And which is?" Tails ask, still admiring on that robot.

When Eggman press it again on his wrist gauntlet with a simple beep when the White-Formation Bot is make an incredible dancing ability including the ever famous moonwalk as well, that captives on Sonic and the others. In fact they'd kind of like it, for once Eggman did made something great to attract the village, except the tomato sauce – regular sauce except tin that many tins are robot creation. But thanks to Sonic and the others have manage to stop it and yet none of them didn't buy a single tin so that none of them have slight forget about Eggman's tomato sauce.

Once the White Formation-bot is still dancing that attract few villagers such as Male Fennec, Male Walrus, Old Monkey – June secretive look at him and so on. The White Formation-bot is still doing famous moonwalking when it stop since Eggman make some incredible music is playing to attractive the village. When the villagers quickly clap their hands from round applause including Sonic and his friends as well. That Eggman new creative have made some excellent idea creation.

"Thank you, thank you," he thanking them. "Although this is just show and tell to see that Sonic and Tails love it."

"Love it? Amazing it!" Sonic quickly exclaimed out in hyper motion voice. "That is a coolness robot you come up with it."

"You said 'hit it?" Knuckles said to him. "You know I love punching things," he quickly making a knuckles impress.

"No, Knux, I said 'with it' not 'hit it'," Sonic rephase to him from Knuckles misspelled.

"Oh," Knuckles complete understand from what Sonic said. "Anyway, that robot from what you make is very impressive and learn to how a funky chicken move. Heh, what a chicken."

"I beg your pardon?" June said to him. Sonic is almost freak out from what Knuckles said to her by accidently and Tails as well, that he too saw it as well. "You sir, are nothing more than dumb and rude creature I have ever met."

"What did I said?" Knuckles confuse out. When June approach him and garb his long quills and lower down and see June serious angry face and quick give him a feathery slap across the face for few second, and then she let him go. "Ow."

"You shouldn't done it, Knuckle," Sonic face palm himself in lower breathless and slowly shaken his sideways. "You shouldn't done it."

"Whoa, first time I didn't see that," Eggman is slight impress from what June did to Knuckles.

"Believe me, Eggman, you don't want to mess with June," Sonic remind him. "Don't mess with her."

Eggman swallow something that invisible, that June can be anything from what she's good at, but from what Sonic said that June is be slight pushover. Even Old Monkey as well when he look at her, knowing the of them got history issue in the past. But never mess with June Elderwood, she maybe old, but she is very good one thing in common: sort thing out with her manor and over talk to them.

Zooey is little surprise to see that June slap Knuckles when she's about to say to Tails.

"Trust me," Tails quickly said to her. "It best to leave it. Trust me, Zooey, don't mess with June."

Once Zooey complete understand from what Tails said. Knowing that June is a carer to Sonic and Tails. But the way she said to Knuckles is total different from what she saw today. Once the silence phase take place on them, when Eggman finally said to them.

"So what do you think?" Eggman ask Sonic.

"Awesome," he said to him. "That is coolness move from what you custom and creative I might add."

"Thank you," Eggman love the sound of Sonic's happiness. "And you, Tails?"

"I'd think its amazing from what you created it and giving an incredible dancing move," Tails said to him in humble positive. "But, I don't want to alarm you, Eggman. Did you test it before nothing goes wrong?"

"I did test it one time to make sure its working," Eggman replied to him. "To make sure nothing goes wrong. I did check the reference data and the function as well. So far that all level on White Formation-bot is perfect clear without no damage on it whatsoever."

Until something went wrong on Eggman's newest creation when everyone heard a malfunction program on that robot that it somehow let loose some in some partially reason.

"What's wrong with your robot, Eggman?" Sonic quickly ask him when Eggman is trying on the Navi-system on his wrist ganulet to see what's wrong.

"I'm not sure!" he panic out to him. "It's fine since I test it since yesterday, but somehow have manage to make short loose on it. But who could done it?"

Until a whistle comes up when everyone look at Sticks the Badger, who whistle out that she is the one have done it.

"What?" Sticks look at them.

"Stick," Sonic said to her with gritting teeth. "What did you do?"

"I thought I shouldn't done it long ago," she replied out to him. "So, I had no choice to wrack it my boomerang. There is no need to thank me."

"You stupid-blindness badger," Sonic yell out furiously to her. "You nothing more than a stupid, idiot Mobian I have ever made."

Until a shock comes along in front of the villagers including Eggman and yet Sticks as well that her eyes is now shaken and now very upset from what Sonic said. Tails on the other hands, when he face palm himself that Sonic have done an overflow, again.

"Sonic Hedgehog," June yell out to him. "I know you still have that temper within you. But really? Arguing a girl, that you think she's crazy."

"She is," Amy confirm to her. "In rare occasionally."

"I'd see," June understand from what Amy said. "Anyway, you shouldn't said to her. Now, apologise to her from what you said to her."

"No, June," Sonic refuse his word. "She's drive me crazy and madness since you told me to be patient in public record, yet I had well enough on Sticks stupid nonsense. And yet she's nothing more than lousy and troubling fellow I have ever met."

Until those words are hurting her, yet she's end up in tear when she quickly run away from the others.

"Sticks, wait," Amy said to her and try to call out to her as well, but Sticks run faster and quicker than Amy. "Way a go, Sonic. You hurt her feeling."

"Her feeling?" Sonic rephase to her, that his anger is little troubling her. "She's done that when she hit that robot was a promise from Eggman himself and now I'd hurt her feeling. Serious Amy, she need to grow up around here."

Until June look at him, when she approach that aside him and quickly garb his scarf and quickly hoist down with serious angry look on June's face that Sonic made her angry. When she quickly slaps his face in very fast. Tails look at him, yet Sonic done it.

"Don't ask," he quickly said his friends from what they have just saw it.

Eggman is trying to stop it, until it overflows when his creation robots is walking approach them, that it is about to explode when he quickly said.

"Everyone hit the deck," he quickly said to them. When the robot is making approach the villagers is taking cover including Eggman, but its explode in less that cause a minor smoke that's near and front of Meh Burger. Everyone cough out from their mouth from heap of dark grey and light grey smoke. Everyone lay down on the ground from soot and smoke. Sonic kneel down and cover June, when he quick said to her.

"Are you okay, June?" he quickly ask her, except his face is red – deep red since June slap his face.

"I'm fine," she replied to him. "And you're grounded, again."

Sonic is now disappointed again. Amy on the others hand that she's too got up from that powerful explode and smoke when she saw Tails and Zooey are also cough out when Tails' wheelchair have somehow knock off, she quickly run toward her.

"Are you okay, Miles?" she accidently said to her. Until Sonic's ear pick up from what Amy.

Tails confuse out from what Amy say. "What did you say?"

Just before Amy said to him. When Sonic look at her, that she know or better yet – when he quickly use his super speed and quickly garb Amy and quickly take her in somewhere distance that's near toward the Meh Burger standing when Sonic quickly drag Amy toward the unknown ally, when he press her against the wall, when Sonic start talking.

"What did you say to him?" Sonic demand to her. Knowing he's had enough, except his cheek is still deep red from June's slap.

"I'd call him, Miles," Amy quick said to him, that she to break free him, but Sonic grip is very tight from what she didn't expected. "In fact of matter, what's wrong with you, Sonic?"

She's speak the truth that she's never seen Sonic go furious before in her entire life. So this a true burden of Sonic or this is her first time to see Sonic go angry, really angry? So could this is first time to see Sonic so angry for once in her own life time.

"I know," He said to her, ignore Amy's question.

"Know what?" Amy is little confuse.

"I know you went to see June," Sonic said to her. "I know that look since the moment you arrive at Meh Burger and yet you know Tails real name."

"So?" Amy said to him. "I'd know that you keeping secret from me, Knuckles and Sticks. You never told Tails real name. So how come you never told me about Tails real name, Miles Prower?"

Until Sonic had enough on her, when he keep press against her on the wall, when he start threaten her. "You think that you know something from what you keep secret that June told you everything. Well, let me know about that something that you didn't know about it, Tails knows his real name. He's know Amy. He knows his real name."

"But I thought," Amy try to say.

"Thought what?" Sonic quickly said to her. "You think that Tails don't know his real name. He knows his real name and he hate it. If you say one word in front of my little buddy or else."

"Is that a threat?" Amy said to him.

"It more than a threat," Sonic said. "If said to him or my pals, then you will about to face something that you never encounter before in your entire life. You don't want to mess with me, Amy Rose. Leave that name alone or else, this will be more than pain for the rest of your life."

And that moment on, Amy Rose have seen that Sonic got more angry before for the first time in history of her own. And yet Amy Rose is now under the threaten of Sonic Hedgehog, that she have no idea what Sonic install on her. So that Amy is now being threaten by her close friend and secret boyfriend, Sonic Hedgehog the Hero of the Village. So that she have no choice to keep it as a secret from her friends and the villagers as well. So that Sonic will keep an eye on her, so that she won't spill the bean about Tails real name, Miles Prower.

* * *

 **I know its long, because it's running inside my head. Anyway Sonic did threat Amy, because she is the only one who discover Tails real name. I know that Sonic shouldn't threat and hitting Amy in all series and game since then, but Sonic don't want anyone or anybody said Tails real name. Because Sonic's job is too protect him without expose his real name, that's why he's over protection on him.**

 **June, however is a carer, midwife and good advise on the village, yet she know something about Zooey along with Fennec Male and Male Fennec. June is more like Mrs Weasley from Harry Potter book series and film series as well. And of course that there is a cameo name of Ron Weasley in that paragraph line, as a cameo and my theory that that Ron who own Sonic's hut before he leave for good. June Elderwood is very good to look after Sonic and Tails and her children. In fact that she, Sonic and her babies knows about Tails real name so that they decide to keep a secret. I don't know how she found Sonic, but it will turn up, eventually.**

 **Anyway, the next story is going to take a while and please be very patient, okay. and also don't judge on my writing, thank you and don't make a critic on this story because this is Sonic Boom story. Look at my profile for further, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and SEGA**

 **Hey, it's me, I'm back and alive and yet I am not dead. Yet I am so very sorry that I haven't this chapter for so long since I continually focus on one story in my story collection. Yet, it took me a while to think and yet sometime I got a writer block in my head, which it is true of course. Anyway, this chapter is long, yes, it is long, sorry, that I can't help myself. But don't worry, I will make short in my next chapter, okay. Anyway, enjoy this chapter that may interest you.**

Chapter 5: Auntie Hoot

"I can't believe that Sonic got grounded, again," Tails said out in very disappointed since June said to him while ago since the unexpected burst since Eggman created a new improve Formation-bots to attract the while town that's captives their likeness until Sticks made thing worst on them, when Sonic yell out to her as well.

"You never mention to me that Sonic got grounded, before," Zooey said to him, when both of them have entering Tails' hut since the uneventful happened. When Zooey escort him toward his hut about less than 10 minutes, which it is locate in Seacoast Area that's near toward the villages. Zooey is doing his dish, when Tails is sitting down on a sofa since he still got a fracture right ankle with a cast on it.

"Well, the truth is that Sonic was a little troublemaker when I was a small cub – about when I was 3 years old, when he along with Ben are do something fun for the time being, yet the two of them are very close friend and brothers to them," Tails said to her, and remember when he was 3 years old that Sonic and Ben are playing something, which he try to remember like practical joke or something that he is not sure about it, knowing he was just a cub with June, when he vaguely remember that June did told them off several time since then.

Zooey is little surprise from what Tails about Sonic was a little troublemaker when he was small. This is her first time to learn more about Sonic's past and yet she have no idea from the beginning since the moment she's arrive in the village.

"Does Sonic always get grounded Tails?" Zooey ask him.

"More or less," Tails answer out to her, when he look at her in completely transfix on her, knowing he's still in love with her ever since, when he watch her doing his washing for him, like an actual wife for him.

"First time I'd learn things about him," Zooey said.

"I'm sorry?" Tails quickly snap from what Zooey said.

"Oh, it's nothing Tails," she quickly lied to him. "By the way, this June you mention it before. Was she always looking after you and Sonic?"

"Well, yeah, she's always looking after us," Tails said to her. "June is one of the best we ever had, including Auntie Hoot as well."

"Who's Auntie Hoot?" Zooey confuse from what he said to her. Clearly she have no idea about some people she's never met before in her entire life. Like the time she met June Elderwood, the villager elder from what she's mistaken since then.

"Oh, everyone love Auntie Hoot," Tails said to her by explain anything. "She and June were very close friend and she also a member called Trust Advice so that any villagers would comes toward her and June for some important advise since then. Everyone called her Auntie Hoot, in fact she also close relationship with me and Sonic including June's children as well. Chaos, I still miss them since they decide to move on and leave the village for good. I wish they come back and tell me, Sonic and June to tell us everything they'd been through."

"I'd never met them before," Zooey said to her. "Are they friends to you and Sonic?"

"Oh yes," Tails said to her in happy mode. "We're good friends to them and they are like brothers and sisters to them as well. We're always play each other – well apart from Gen, who is pretty anxious if you ask me. Yet, Pen, however, is very perfection who keep her clothes clean and tidy without getting a single dirt on her."

"Wow, that girl doesn't like getting dirty," Zooey seem surprise out from what Tails said to her. But there is other thing that she's want to know before talk about June's children. "But, this Hoot from what you mention it before. Any idea, where she is by any chance?"

Tails is taking a moment of thought from what Zooey said. Clearly, he got a clue to know where she is. "To be honest, that I haven't got a clue to know where is since I saw here when I was a cub back then. Yet Auntie Hoot is very good if you ask me. She's even manage to stop Katie, that she among them as well."

"Who's Katie?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tails quickly replied when he put his own pressure on his left arm. That he's never forget what happened when he was 5 years old, when Katie trick for his first date with her cunning manipulation ability, when she using a gunk slime on him with his best suit since June made for him, when he cry out. He was only 5 years old, when Sonic along with June saw everything from what she did to him long ago, when June made a fury clicking sound on her from what she did in the past.

"Oh, okay," Zooey is not sure from what Tails said about. Clearly it was an emotional draw in the past, when she place a plate on a kitchen cupboard with the others plates as well in clear white colour. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, she's left since the mayor from the past have no choice to get rid of her and her family to remove them from the village," Tails said to her. "So that her family and her will never return for good, because of Katie's twisted manipulation she did to the village. Did you know that Comedy Chip was also part of her manipulation? Don't speak to him about her, including Dave as well. Believe me that both of them were under the manipulation and issue with Katie."

"Okay, I won't tell them about it," Zooey promise him from what he said to her about Dave the Intern including Comedy Chip as well.

"Promise?"

"I'd promise," she agree with him, so that she won't said to them about this Katie from what she's didn't know about it.

"Thanks," Tails said to her, that he will glad on Zooey, knowing he's still in love with her ever since, knowing the two of them are perfect couple.

Zooey just finishing her last plate for Tails, since he's still remain in a cast on his right foot since what happened with Eggman's robots. Except she didn't or she may tell him that she too fought against those robots from that malware attack since it was develop and created by Tails' latest creation, Hypno-bot, but Tails quickly dismantle it since what happened, when everything is revert back to normal for the time being. But there is something else that she never tell Tails, something she's never said to him including she refuse him to allow enter her hut, knowing she's said to him. But she's well may say to him about something, if she's gain her courage to talk to him. She look at him, knowing Tails is a sweet-little fox, but in her own truth that Zooey is way older on him that she's about the same age of Amy, sure she love him, but Tails is 4 years younger than her.

But she need to speak him, knowing she's known about it including two others foxes as well, that none of them didn't know about it as well. So, she's decide to sit this one, so that she will tell him the truth. But there is one she will said to him.

"By the way," Zooey said to him. "Did you um . . . understand any um . . . languages by any chance?"

"What you mean?" Tails is little confuse out from what Zooey said to her.

"Like um . . . besides the Ancient Languages?" Zooey ask him about something rather than an Ancient texts and languages since the Ancient wrote down since the beginning.

"Not exactly," Tails said to her. "I don't speak any type of languages from what I know about it since I study about those Ancient texts from the ruin. Why did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she quickly lied to him. _Yet, this is not looking good at all since I know him for well over a month since then. Unless, the rumour is true that he is the only one who escape before. But how? I know the rumour about – no it will wait when the time is come for him. So I will him the truth about it._

"Oh," Tails understand the solution from what Zooey. But curiosity to know why she said to him about other languages, what does it mean exactly? "I'd see. Anyway, I am focus on my latest project but I got some time to re-heal my right foot, but Quack said that I have to remain in my cast for a months and then I will do some training on my walk, you know regain my walking ability."

"Well, Doctor Quack is the best doctor from what I know about him, besides, I'm sure that he will come around to your place, at least he knows about it right?" Zooey said to him inconclusive.

"Well, a little," Tail said, "but Sonic always escort him toward my place since I am not in his hut, anymore including Sonic as well."

"Where is Sonic?" Zooey ask him to know where the hero of the village.

"At June's place – the usual," Tails answer out to her.

"Why her place?" Zooey ask when the look upon Tails' face because he and Sonic were both living in the same hut including her children as well. "Oh, that place where I am suppose to go there, right?" Tails nod at her to confirm. "I'm sure Sonic shouldn't shout out to Sticks. I mean, sure she is crazy from what she spoken about voice inside her head, that like . . . schizophrenia, that is the only solution from what I know about it."

"I'd see so Sticks may somehow got a mental condition inside her head," Tails understand her theory. "I got admit from what you said about Sticks mental problem, but there is no record that Sticks got it or not. But," he quick sigh out, "I can't imagine why Sonic yell at her, knowing – yeah, she is crazy thing or two, but June taught him everything about patient and understanding and now he is complete outburst, again."

"What happen to the first one?

"You don't want to know," Tails quickly respond to her, without telling her about what happened in the past. "It best to leave it."

"Oh, okay," Zooey is not uncomfortable from what Tails said to him about Sonic first attempt since then, which she have no idea what Tails said about and yet this June character that she's never seen before in her life. Yet she is working something in Tails' kitchen when a whiff that coming out from her cooking that she is making today.

As for Tails, when he can sniff an excellent quality of smell that he never seen before in fact he's never seen Zooey is doing some cooking. The last time he did, when he made a green grub that he have no idea what he's eating, except he is really good making sandwich with extra crispy with roasted beacon and yet he's eating Meh Burger from his ideal lunch and dinner he's having, including when Amy's fabulous roast quill with excellent roast potato and vegetable that he couldn't resisted, but this one is far more than Amy's cook, like he never smell anything like this for the first time to see Zooey is making some good. That he is can't wait to try Zooey's cooking, hoping this one will taste good.

Zooey look at him with her eyes look at him, yet this smell is one for the most famous dish that he never heard of, yet, he try it for the past 8 years.

 _I hope he will love it,_ Zooey thought inside her mind, while focus on her cooking that she made few hours when she got Tails permission to use it. _Knowing this is one of the famous dish that all foxes knows about it. And yet, I even made something else that he love the most of it. Let hope he will love, knowing he never try it, yet this is only tempting beginning for his new improve taste bud,_ she laugh out her head, knowing this dish will be her ticket, when suddenly she heard a pinging sound that coming from the oven, when she quickly garb her personal oven glove with excellent yellow flowers pattern on them, when she's gently open and get her bakery tray out.

"Oh, boy," Tails said out, knowing this smell that he is not sure what is it, yet the smell he resit since the moment Zooey making something when she ask his permission before the event of Eggman new creation and of course Sonic yell out to her. "Whatever it is. It smell good."

"I hope you will love it, Tails," Zooey said to him, looking behind shoulder with her pretty smile she look at him. "This food is one for the most popular event so that you will love it so that your taste bud will change your life forever."

"Oh boy," Tails is please to hear it what Zooey, that he could drool out from his own mouth to see Zooey's cooking.

 _This better work,_ Zooey thought to herself, when she lay some food on the plate and fresh clean white bowl when she pour something inside of it, that according to her cooking, it take a while like an hour or maybe more from what she said to him, before Sonic along with June and yet Eggman new robots of course before the madness take place on her. When she place them on the try, and gently left it and heading toward Tails, who sitting down on a crouch knowing he still got a cast on his right foot, when Tails look at Zooey present herself with food on a tray, when she lay down them, gently when she's place on the table when Tails is already beginning to make an awe feature on him.

"Oh boy," he look at those food, that he never seen anything like this before. The first one that it is look like a bowl of soup in excellent tangy red colour with some kind of flavour that he's never seen before and also that he saw two homemade beard roll with excellent crispy light-beige brown colour and lastly there is a nice cup of water with fine napkin and with slivery spoon that's on top of a napkin.

This food he look at it. He never seen anything like this before and yet where to begin all this, knowing this too much to try it. Yet this is his first time to try Zooey's foods, well, apart from eating salad of course. Yet this food dish looks, delicious.

"I hope you will love it," said Zooey with her cheerful expression. "Now eat up and tell me that you love it."

"Oh, I will love it," said Tails without looking at her, knowing he doing awe-look on the food. Except there is one thing, while she still making her smile in more cuter when she look at him, when she garb a spoon from a tray and dip into a special kind of soup and said. "Now, open wide and this maybe hot so that you will love it." _Let hope he will try it, knowing this food was originally from my home island._

* * *

"Why did you tell her, June?!" Sonic yell out to June, since he arrive at her hut since he got grounded, again since before. Ever since what happened was expected when Sticks hit that robot was actually a-promise to both Sonic and Tails about the Formation -bots from what Eggman created them several months including now as well. Now he learn that Amy said Tails actual full name Miles, instead Prower.

"She's need to know about Tails full name that's all!" June said to him in complain voice, when she's already entering the kitchen to sort thing out. "You never told her about his actual name since the moment you found him in the small ally, when you steal a fruit from the fruit stand when you were seven since Ben taught you – well most of them, actually. But you never said to her and your friends about Tails real name."

Sonic is making a humph noise like a little kid, when he's folding his arm together, while he's still sitting down on a sofa. Knowing that Amy from what she said to him since a small burst from Eggman newest creation, which it is only demonstrate, not to destroy. Of course, Sticks ruining everything since then.

"June," he yell out to her, "listen! We agree to never speak his real name since he hate it for the time being. You do remember when Ren was also attack since Tails hit when he went berserk when he was 4 years old?"

"He didn't mean do," June replied to him. "It was an accident."

"Almost an accident," Sonic quickly rephrase to him, since he never forget what happen in the past. "But why did you say to her about Tails full name?"

"She want some answer that's all," June again replied to him. "So, everyone want to know why he call Tails that they want to know his real name. But everyone – well most of them believe it is a nickname, soon everyone will soon know about his real name."

"Yeah, Miles Prower alright," Sonic sarcastic said to her, when he's sitting down on the couch. "They think it is a pun name like 'Miles per hour' but we don't want to see Tails go berserk. I can't imagine what would happen to Amy, if he got berserk and doing something reckless again."

"Oh yeah," June have to agree on that part, who know what happen could have happen to poor Amy since what happen to her youngest son, Ren. Good thing that Ren is okay since then, but she imagine to see what its like in front of the people since the moment Amy said to her. "But, Sonic, your friend Amy need to know about him, knowing you rather attach to her, well minus Sally of course since the two of them are deep connection couple since you met her and her families - but you need to tell her. Otherwise she will ask some question that's all."

"And yet, you told her as well," Sonic add on and still very disappointed as well. "And you shouldn't have done that! I mean, sure Amy is great friend to me – rather than clingy to me for the time being – except of course Sally, man I wish to know what happen to her – but serious June, you said to her!"

June finally emerge out from the kitchen, knowing she is a carer to him and Sonic as well and of course mother of her own children.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" June yell out to her in full rage that shock Sonic completely. "You know that Amy want some answer and yet you threat her when I approach to see what happen and now you making a threat to her when she's end up in tears. You ought to be shame to you, Sonic! You dare to make threat on poor Amy Hedgehog and of course Sticks as well! Why you always threaten Mobian in the village? I know you want it to protect Tails from any harm ways, including spying on him along with his girlfriend Zooey – which you are making sure that he is okay for the moment, unlike what happened to Katie did to him before. But Zooey is not like Katie, and you know it. Zooey is a great girl and yes, she is way older than him. But he like her of course for time being. Sonic Hedgehog, you need to let go of yourself this selfish righteous from your make-believe."

Sonic look at her, knowing June is a carer to him. But never in all his life to see June actual rage, well, one time since what happened in the past when she have a go with Mr Growler for the time being. While, June continually speak to him, again.

"And yet, you always jealous, very jealous since you up against that green-shrew who also got super speed, when you fought in this speeder race competition," she's add on to him. "You always jealous to see who the better speeder is than you."

"How did you – oh wait, Amy said to you, correct?" Sonic fold her that Amy said to her about a 'fake' Mobian who happen to be a robot was created by Eggman himself to cheat Sonic from the race.

"Exactly!" June quickly replied to him. "You, Sonic are very troubling little Mobian since the moment I'd found you and bought you here, yet, I'd learn that you got fear of water since I was keep trying to clean that muck on your fur. Oh yeah, according to Amy that you finally learn to swim. Good, that is the news that was expected since she's told me everything about you. And furthermore, you did well protect young Tails from what happen, during each and every showdown happen against Eggman and others what-it that I have no idea who they were. Sonic Hedgehog, you have made a final straw and now you threat her!"

"June," Sonic try to said to her, that his voice is almost losing his stammer. "Look, I was trying to make sure that Amy won't said in front of him, okay? And yes, I was a harsh," he admit that last part, "but I need to make sure that Amy won't say to him. My gut told me that one day she will said to him and yet he will go berserk and who knows in Chaos sake what he will do to her."

"Yes, we know that, Sonic," June understand from what Sonic said. "But Sonic, you need to stop being jealous and paranoid for the time being. You always like that ever since that you want to win and see who a better speeder is than you. You need to stop this, okay? Besides, it is just fun to play okay, unlike the last time when you play a video game with Ewan in beat down game, when you got crack up that you keep wanting rematch, repeatedly, every single time."

"That was long ago, June," Sonic replied to her.

From what June said that, years ago, when Sonic was about 7 or 8 years old, when Ken's good friend, Ewan, who happened to be Mobian-Dog with excellent golden-yellow fur with blue eyes, wearing the same shoes but different to compare Sonic's style, when the two of them are keep on playing over and over again when Ewan, won, every single battle, but Sonic demand to a rematch, over and over, and yet he's still lose, while Ewan won every battle. When, chaos let loose on him, when June step forward and give Sonic a lesson or two, when she quickly apologise to Ewan, about Sonic misbehaviour that he always want it to win, every single time. Ewan understand Sonic's logic, when they decide to play some football game, just for fun without winning, just fun and game between Sonic, Ewan along with Ben, Ken and Ren.

Yet, he was wondering to know what happen to Ewan, knowing he is a good friend to Ken. Unless he decide to move on in another village or decide to leave the village for good.

"That's maybe so, Sonic," June said to him. "You are now deeply grounded, until you will make a proper apologise to Amy and Sticks from what you did to them was totally un-disloyalty to them."

Sonic moan to her. "June, look what I did to Sticks that she drove me mad for some time – well, not of them exactly, since she keep hearing voice and stuff like that. And also, the way I did to Amy – yes, that was a mistake when I threaten her and to keep his mouth shut to make sure she won't said to him, his actual real name. Yet, ever since I found him in the ally, that I was shock to see him to see him alone without knowing why his actual real parents have decide to abandon him, that keep bugging me to know why they do that?"

June is having a deep thought for a few moments in her deeply research inside her own brain, while Sonic continually add on to her.

"I mean, sure they got a perfect kid, unless it is something to do with his tails?" Sonic add. "I do love him, not hate him. I mean we were close – not too-close exactly. But, we're brothers after all, we're always stick together, no matter it will take, we always stick together, right, June?"

June somehow snap out from her deep thought to know why Tails' come here in the first place, yet her hunch have somehow involve her to know why, when she quickly look at Sonic.

"Huh? Oh, right," June said to him. "Of course, you two are always sticking together for a time being, yet, you somehow got a bit carried away since what happen in the past. But, still, since you told me about his parents – biological parents, if you ask me. Unless, of course, if the theory and rumour is true."

"What do you mean, June?" Sonic ask him, hoping to know why Tails or Miles' parents have decide to abandon him whatever reason.

"I can't say," June refuse to say. Knowing her hunch is already correct from what she knows about it ever since. "In a mean time, you are still deeply grounded, since what happened, and yet you will apologise to her. Right now, I'm off to see Dave's mother Marge, while you stay here, without making a movement out from the house."

"What if, that Tails need to go a little fox room?" Sonic said to her.

"Okay, that part you will help Tails escort him toward his fox room, where he needed since what happened with Eggman," June said to him. "And yet, once you finish helping him, then return back to this hut and stay here, so that I will make sure that you won't do any foolish. Do you understand from what I said to you, Sonic?"

"Yes, June," he confirm to her.

"Good," she please to hear that from him. "Now, behave, while I'm going to see Marge. But first," she walk back toward the kitchen and got out square container and inside some ginger-choc biscuit, when the smell captives on Sonic. That June have made some delicious homemade ginger-choc biscuit that he couldn't resist those smell since June made it. "There some in a plate and make you give it to Tails; in case he want some as well."

"I thought that Choc-chip along with mint candy are his favourite?" Sonic said to her. "Oh, wait, I almost forget that he love your homemade ginger-choc that he couldn't resist, like the last time he ate a bunch of them since then."

"Well, he love the taste for the time being," said June. "Now, stay away and don't go anywhere, expect when Tails call you, in case when he want to escort you his little fox room business since he's remain in his cast."

"Okay, okay, June, I totally understand from what you said," Sonic quickly said to her. Knowing he's still grounded.

"Good," June is please to hear from him. "Now, be a good boy, like I said before, so that I am off to see Marge, okay?"

Sonic nod to her. When June kiss his forehead, when she make her move toward the door, open and then close after June got out. Leaving Sonic, alone inside the hut to make sure he won't do any foolish inside the hut, so that he won't leave the place, except Tails call to him about his little fox room, since he got a right cast, hoping that cast will regain his walking again, knowing he got high hope on Tails, his best friend and his little brother to him.

Sonic got up from his seat and decide to heading toward the kitchen to get something to eat, but, before he's heading toward the kitchen. He's spotted a photo on a mantlepiece and saw a photo of himself with baby Tails. Sonic never forget that photo when June took that photo. Ever since he found him when he was seven that he have no idea who to raise baby, when June taught him everything from what she's knows about it when he can hear the voices inside his head, when June said to him when he was small, 'parents or family is very hard to look after, Sonic. It's take times to start a family or not, depending their life choice. Some of them are very good, some were not good to look after youngers. Its very important to how to raise and taught and how to understandable to all future generations, here on Mobius. Parent and family can be hard or easy to look after, and yet, if you want a family or not. It is your choice from your own body, Sonic. It is your body choice.'

In fact, he remember long ago, when he found Tails, when he was 7 years old, since the day he stole an apple from the fruit and veg stand . . .

 _. . . He saw baby Tails was crying, yet he have no idea how to calm a baby down, yet he don't much about baby Mobian before in his entire life since June found him several weeks ago. Yet he look at the safety pin attach on the white silk cloth when it said,_

' _Please look after him._

 _His name is Miles Prower._

 _Tell him that our parents love him, as always.'_

 _He's not sure who or what is the Prower are. But all he knows that little fox cub name is Miles Prower, yet he thought it is a puns joke name from what he think about it, yet the cub is still crying, over and over again like in infinite cycle, yet it is starting to annoy him. When suddenly, there is a voice, that's coming behind, that mean they'd too hear a fox crying as well. He could abandon him and give it to another residences to look after this cub, but he can't, knowing this little one need something that he is not sure how to calm that little fox down. Until he have no choice to take this little cub to his career, June Elderwood. He gently pick him up and quickly use superspeed, before voice from the residences comes along and spot him as well, since he did took one single fruit from the fruit and veg stand. Sonic quickly rushing and rushing in quick second, heading toward far side from the villages, hoping June is outside or not._

 _It won't be long now, when he spotted June, when he is very happy to see her again, yet her age is less younger, still her white feather with yellow-eyes, hand-like wing wearing her baby blue cardigan dress with small-glasses spectacles glasses she's wearing today, when she is putting some white socks, dozen of them, that Sonic keep wearing the same amount of white socks every times along with Gen and Pen's dressing as well, including Ben's trusted brown scarf, few of them exactly. Once Sonic arrive toward June, knowing this is an emergency, while the cub is still crying._

" _June! June!" he quickly said out in a different voice in lighter-child voice. When June heard his voice is coming._

" _What is it, Sonic?" June said to him, in different voice as well in calm and light modern voice "Is something wrong. Don't tell me that you pick up a fight again with Frank and his teams? Seriously, Sonic, they are much older than you and you know it."_

" _It's not that, June," young Sonic quickly said to her. "Look what I'd found."_

 _June is little confuse when she turn her back and saw Sonic, yet she heard something in his arm, like something cry that's repeating over and over again, like it is never stop, when she is complete shock and grasp at the same time to see a young fox club is crying in front of her._

" _Oh, my goodness glorious!" June quickly said it out in complete fright, and quickly approach him. "Where did you find. . .?"_

" _I found it in the ally, when I hear this one is crying," Sonic explain to her. "Yet, I don't know how to stop it."_

" _Give it to me," June said, when Sonic give a baby Mobian to her, when she is calm a baby down. "Shush, shush, shush. It's okay, little one. It's okay, I'm here, it's okay."_

" _Can you make it stop, June? My ears are hurting me!" Sonic whine out that he can't stand the loud of that cub is making that scream and crying at the same time._

" _I think this little one need some milk," June said to him._

" _How did you know – oh wait, you raise your own children before," Sonic said, that he knows about Ben and the others._

" _Correct," June said to him, while calming the baby down. "Now, Sonic, get some milk from the fridge, so that I can calm that baby down."_

" _Okay, June," Sonic quickly acknowledge her, when he quickly use his superspeed and heading toward the hut, while June follow him, leaving the door open. Sonic quickly heading toward the kitchen to find some milk for the baby cub. He quickly open a fridge and found a one single milk in a glass bottle, garb it and quickly heading toward June._

" _No, Sonic, that is too cold," June said to him. "It need a slight warm milk. Here, look after the baby, so that I will do a warm milk."_

" _I thought that baby need cold milk?" Sonic confuse out that he is not sure about it. From what he remember June said to him while ago._

" _They do," June answer out to him. "But this one is very cold. Look, after . . . 'Miles', while I can heat up for only minutes. Please, Sonic, it won't take long."_

 _Sonic moan out when he roll his green eyes, when June give him baby Miles to him, while she's heading toward the kitchen to make the milk at least cold for the baby cub. Sonic look at the baby Miles who is still crying over and over again that he is not sure how to calm a baby down, except he don't have any experience how to take care a baby Mobian. He's try to shushing with less calm smoothing shushing voice to Miles, hoping it will calm down for a moment so that June will bring forward that baby bottle, yet, a baby is still crying, when he sit down on a sofa, trying to figure it out how to stop that 'Miles' calm down._

 _When suddenly five older chicks that their feathers are starting to change since it was usually yellow soft feather in the past, before that their appearance have started to change. Yet one of them is wearing brown leather scarf, wrap around his neck, with same eyes colour like his mum in yellow, including two of his brothers and one sister, except one sister got hazel eyes colour, when they saw Sonic that he is holding something on his arms, that it is still crying and sobbing at the same time as well._

" _What is that thing?" said one of them who got a brown scarf, who's name is Ben, Sonic's friend and brother to him._

" _It's a baby, Ben," said a girl voice, name Gen who said to him. "Poor little guy."_

" _How did you know it is a boy?" said another boy, who speak to Gen._

" _Because I know, it's a boy, Ren," Gen told him. "My chicken sense."_

" _You always make sense, Gen," Ren said to her. "We don't know it is a boy or a girl in my humble opinion. Yet," he look at Sonic, "where did you find that baby, Sonic?"_

" _I found . . ." he quickly swallow something from his mouth. "I found this baby in ally that it keep crying since . . . I don't know for so long that um . . . this baby will never stop crying that June said to me that this baby need some milk from what she know about it."_

" _Good old mum," Ben said. "Mum knows everything about it."_

" _I'm sure she'll know what to do," said another teen-chick girl name Pen. "She's a town advice and midwife as well. Yet her job is to make sure that her job will not go in vain, including Auntie Hoot as well. She's too helping the village, well, apart from that Miss Walrus who make simple right, when she making a huffing at her for all I know about her. She's talking thing right from what Miss Walrus did was wrong from her own choice."_

" _I wish that baby could stop that crying," Ken said it out, when he place his feather-like hand on his head. "It's give me a headache from what I'd care about it."_

" _Oh, shut it will ya, Ken?" Ben said to him. "Mum is about to give a baby some milk. So, stop being so annoy with ya? Besides and there is one thing that is missing," he look at his sister, Gen, "how did you know it is a boy?"_

" _Like I said, my chicken sense," she repeat to him again like before. "My sense will never fade away."_

" _I guess she could teach that," Pen mumbling out, to learn how his older sister got her sense, not without her as well and she is the one who got hazel eyes colour on her._

" _Any idea how to calm a baby down?" Ren ask them, yet he don't have any experience on baby for the time being, when he's cover his head from the noise._

" _Me neither," said Ken. That he too cover his head as well from a wailing that baby who keep on going like in forever non-stop._

 _When suddenly June come along with a bottle on her feather-like hand. "Okay, you five that's enough for now," when she approach Sonic and a baby. "Give me a baby, Sonic."_

 _Sonic give a baby back to June, while it's still crying and wailing at the same time, when June is sitting down a sofa, when she's making a soft-humming sound in soft melody sound on Miles, when she give a bottle to baby Miles, knowing this little one need some fluid for vitamin and iron to keep a baby grow big and strong like all Mobian baby need fluid and iron to survive as well. Sonic look at June including her chicks, Ben, Ken, Gen, Pen and Ren are looking at her, when suddenly the crying have somehow stop when little baby Miles have somehow drinking a bottle from June, while she's making a humming smoothing sound to keep a baby down, yet they'd all saw June giving baby Miles a drink, knowing HE is very thirsty since then._

" _Whoa," Ken surprise out to see this._

" _I told you," Ben said to him. "Mum knows everything."_

" _You're telling me," Ken replied to him, while watching as well._

 _Once June look at a baby Miles, yet curiosity take place on her, when she saw a not that attach on a silk when it said,_

' _Please look after him._

 _His name is Miles Prower._

 _Tell him that our parents love him, as always.'_

 _And yet, June look at a baby who got yellow and white fur with blue eyes is now opening and secretly surprise ever that this little baby is a fox. A fox._

" _Oh, you poor little baby fox," June said to him._

" _Fox?" Ben surprise out from what his mum said. "You mean this little one is a fox?"_

" _That's impossible," Gen said. "There's no fox in the village. Do they?"_

" _I'm sure there is a logical exploration about this," Pen said to her._

" _I do, but I'm not sure what to begin," Ren said to them. That he is not entire sure to begin with._

" _Any your opinion, Sonic?" Ken said to him, hoping Sonic will said out to them, knowing he is the one who found baby Miles._

" _Well, when I found him in an ally," he explain to them. "Don't tell me which ally that I have no idea which one is it, but I saw this little cub, who indeed a fox. In fact, I have no idea what happen to Miles' parents."_

" _Wait hold on," Ben rephrase to him, "did you say Miles?" Sonic nod at him to confirm. "Well, sis," he look at Gen, "your chicken sense is indeed correct. It is a boy."_

" _Told you," she replied to him and give an 'I-told-you-so' look on them, when they'd roll their eyes, except Ben and Sonic._

 _June watching Miles is keep on drinking and drinking that it's never stop, knowing this little guy is indeed thirsty and hungry at the same time, yet she look at the note said this little one name Miles Prower. But who are the Prower anyway? And why they abandon their son in the village in unknown reason why? What in the name of Mobius is going on? The question is, why there is a single baby fox in the Unnamed Village?_

 _June look at baby Miles and see him is keep on drinking and drink in forever non-stop, knowing this one little is indeed hungry, while her children and Sonic watching her and Miles, yet they'd saw the bottle is slowly goes down, just for a bit._

" _My, you are very hungry are you, ah," June said to him, while Miles is keep on drink. "There's a good Miles, ah. That is a good boy."_

" _You knew he is a boy," Ben said to his mum._

" _Of course, I know it is a boy," June replied to him. "Miles is boy name, Ben, when I saw that name on the note, it said Miles."_

" _Note?" Ken said to her. "There is a note?"_

" _Yes, there is a note," June confirm to him._

" _Any idea what it said?" Gen said._

" _It said 'Please look after him. His name is Miles Prower. Tell him that our parents love him as always.' From what it said on the note," June said and read the note, while Miles is keep on drinking milk._

" _Miles Prower," Ben almost laugh out. "That sound like a pun names, miles per hour from my excuse."_

" _Ben!" June said to his oldest son. "That is quite enough from your personal excuse from your funny business. Yes, it does sound like a pun name, but there is no need to be funny, okay?"_

" _Yes, mum," Ben understand and understood from his mum._

" _I thought it a good puns name," Ken mumbling in his own word._

 _Sonic on the other hand, when he look at June who keep feeding on Miles, knowing this little one need some milk, knowing he is very hungry since then and see some leak that coming out Miles' mouth. Knowing he is the one who found him in the ally, that Miles went crying and wailing at the same time, ye something inside his body that he is not sure what it is, yet he's somehow like him. Knowing he is a fox, but he somehow admire that little guy, that he too was abandon in the rain along with mud with June found him and quickly take him inside the hut to clean those mud away from him. But looking at Miles, so that he will protect him, no matter what it will take, he will protect Miles 'Tails' Prower . . ._

. . . That was happen when Sonic promise to look after Tails, before anyone notice that his real name is Miles Prower. Last time, when Ken accidently said to him when Tails quickly bite him, rapidly, when Sonic and June quickly calm Tails down and never see him go berserk before. He wonder what happen when Amy said to him, so that he can go berserk in front of the village. Sure, he threat her after all, but he's just wanted to protect his little brother of his to make sure Amy won't said to him in general purpose, not even Eggman didn't know about Tails real name. Still, he remember correctly from what Gen said 'there is no fox in the village. Do they?' yet that is another reason to know why there four foxes, minus Tails, but three of them who appear from nowhere, one of them is Zooey and the other is Male Fennec and Fennec Male. But he don't remember seeing them before when he was younger in his time. But he don't see them before when he reach 10 years old and Tails was 3.

Still, he's not sure why there four of them in village is beyond from what he knows about it, knowing he don't have the answer to know why there's three of them approach the village, which it is now call Hedgehog Village, which it is now official since Sticks free from her great-great grandfather foolish mistake when she's quickly undo his mistake, but thanks to Amy who manage to sort thing out.

Once he look at the photo frame of he and Tails, when he got a clear smooth-red velvet colour with June's handwriting and said Memory Photos of Sonic and Tails – together, when he walk back and sit down on a sofa and open few pages, and see anything that he remember when he was small including Tails as well. He look at several photos, yet he remember quite few of them from what he knows about it, yet he saw one photo was him when he was small when he's holding Tails is cheerful happy mode and then he turn the next page and see Tails, who got his first tooth loose when he was three years old that his teeth are fang-like mountain, yet it almost sacred Ken for a time. And yet, he look at him and Tails are fast asleep together in the same bed, when June took that photo, yet, he have to admit on that one, because this is one of the best photo to prove that Tails and him are brother-like and good friend, but brother in the way. Once he look at the photos once more and he saw Tails got little older, wearing extra orange top without wearing gloves and sneakers as well and goggle too, yet the feature that he is very happy when June took him and behind, there is Sonic who's standing right beside in happy and cheering guy of Mobian.

Knowing these photos are journey from the past of him and Tails, knowing that his real name is indeed Miles Prower. But Prower is one thing that is common to know more about them and yet why they'd abandon him in unknown reason for. Still, he is very happy to have Tails to be his little brother to him. Once he look at several photo, when a surprising knock is knocking at the door, that Sonic surprise. Yet, is June is expecting someone today?

He close the photo album and place on top of the sofa and got up and heading toward the door and open it.

"Hello?"

"Sonic?" said a voice that someone who knew Sonic. "Is that you?"

As Sonic look, yet his feature is now becoming very happy and surprise to see her again. That he know who that Mobian is.

* * *

June walks out from Marge's hut, who happen to be David's mother who goes by the name Dave in short term notice. June is very happy to see Marge again when she want some important advise since before she got pregnant and give birth David to make her life proud to have a child, unlike her husband who walk away without saying goodbye or pop out for some milk or something, but still, Marge is very happy to see again, when she's walk out from a hut.

"It's so good to see you again, June," Marge said to her behind her, watching her walk out. "I'd can't imagine since what happened all these years ago when this villages got problematic issue since what happened."

"Well, it is, Marge," June said to her, behind her shoulder. "And yet, you did an excellent job to raise your son. Unlike your husband who somehow went mysterious vanish without saying goodbye or pop out from my concern."

"Well, that husband of mine got some lots of respected since before I got pregnant," said Marge. "Yet, David is not exactly like his father – which I was going to tell him, but I decide to sit this one."

"I think he should know more about his father," Marge said to her. "You can't keep it forever. And you know it."

"Yeah, you're right," she agree on that part, when her son David approach out.

"What that about my father?" Dave the Intern said to them. Ever since Dave learn that June is a close friend on his mum, that she's rarely spoken about it. Yet, Dave have no memory of his dad, yet according to Marge that Dave does have his father eyes colours, except his mother furs colour. Yet, he was so surprise that his mum and June are having an excellent conversation about all the memory they'd been though, even Dave is very surprise that his mum is indeed a close to her. Yet somehow, he want to know more about his dad, the better.

"I will tell you when the time is right," Marge finally making a promise to him. Knowing her husband leave and never comeback. "Besides, you did an amazing job working at the Meh Burger and won the National Bowling."

"It's a hobby that I'd normally play with my friends," Dave carefully trying to now spill out his secret origination – the Lightening Blot Society, that cause slight massive troubling since what happened, especially when its come with Sonic at all. Yet he and his friend did however won the match.

"Oh yeah," Marge understand from what his son said. "Your friends, well, whatever they are did beat Sonic."

"Oh, come now, Marge," June said to her. "Sonic didn't mean to upset your son, well, apart from Ben."

"Oh yeah, I'd remember him," Marge said that she's remember Ben. One of June five chicklets, since before the fate of her husband have somehow pass away in unknown reason. "I do hope he'll enjoy his new life. I do wish he should write down a letter to tell that you are okay. Besides, he and Sonic are close friends and brother to them."

"And Tails," Dave add on. "You know Sonic always protecting Tails in general occasionally, yet I can't figure out why Sonic always protect whatever reason. I know the two of them are close friend and brother to them. But I can't figure it out why Sonic always protect him. Do you know why Miss Elderwood?"

"Oh please, Dave. Just call me June," June said and almost giggle out to him. "Well, Sonic always protect him, knowing they are like brothers as usual. Yet, unlike what happened with Katie, when she's fakery Tails."

"Oh yeah, I'd remember her," Marge never forget that day since what happened years ago.

"No please, don't said about her," Dave is now almost freak out that he's never forget about her. Katie the Manipulative from what they'd call her long ago, before she's remove from the village and her family as well. Yet his voice is becoming less hysterical, that his eyes are shaken and afraid about her.

"I know sweetie," Marge confront with her, when she hug him. "I know what nasty girl did to you. Yes, I know she is very troubling since what happened in the past, which we don't want to talk about."

Dave the Intern never forget Katie since what happened in the past. Katie did something worst to him, that he refuse to talk about it. Yet Marge understand the solution about that nasty girl from what she did to him and also Comedy Chip as well and yet, Tails as well. That day when she's almost ruining his life, when he was small, that he is usually to be a kind and simple Mobian, before he become dull and slight awkward and dorky. Knowing he is now a member of the Lightning Bolt Society, but he's never forget on Katie.

"I know what happened to you, was unfortunate since the day she did to you," June said to him, until she heard a wheezing sound on Dave, knowing he's got asthma. "Oh, dear!" she quickly turn and approach him, "Do you have his inhaler?" she quickly ask Marge about it, knowing that Dave got asthma problem issue.

"Oh, yes," Marge quickly respond to her, when she quickly rushing toward and get his inhaler, and quickly rush back, when Dave quickly grab it and use his inhaler on his mouth and breath suck in thank to his inhaler since Doctor Quack to said to him and his mum about asthma problem. "You need to take thing slowly, Dave. Otherwise, you don't want to be in a status of fit condition."

"Thanks. . ." Dave talk out slowly talk out to her, "June . . . thanks for. . . make this thing."

"Anytime, Dave," June smile out to him.

"Listen, June, I want to say thank you for come around," Marge said to her. "Knowing I should come to see you in person in your hut, yet, I'd haven't left my hut for such a long time since I took my son, David out for some fresh air when he was small and when he was baby. Still, there is one who is most unpleasant fellow which I don't like her the most."

"Oh yes, her," June refer to her, Lady Walrus. Those two got some major history in the past. That Lady Walrus is nothing more than a 'loveable-posh and gently' lady in the entire lady.

"What wrong with her?" Dave said to them. "She's seemed nice."

June and Marge look at each other.

"He's friend with her," Marge whisper to her.

"I'd see," June understand the solution from what Marge said about friend with Lady Walrus is less more interest being with her, rather than avoid with her.

Until a voice said from behind them, that someone is paying them a visit in friendly, gesture voice.

"Oh-ho-ho," said a voice with funky, calm and friendly voice. "I was wondering to know why you came to see her again."

June quickly turn her behind and then Marge and Dave look up and see another Mobian is approaching toward them, who happened a Mobian-Owl with two different shade of brown feathers, with lighter brown plumage with small black dots, yellow eyes and orange beak and yet, she is taller than Sonic with feather-like hand like June with talon-like claws and yet she is wearing similar dressing to compare June in excellent orange cardigan dress. And yet she is not alone. Sonic is there with her, that he knows who that Mobian is. And that Mobian is none other Auntie Hoot, a friend of June and aunt of her children and Sonic and Tails.

"Pearl!" June exclaimed out to her. "And Sonic? I thought I told you to stay in the hut like I said."

"Now, now, June," Pearl said to her, which it is her fully name Pearl Hoot in her own wisdom voice. "I told Sonic to come along, since I reason found that you ground him, again and yet I decide to come along with me and catching up since I haven't see him and Tails for a long time since then."

"I don't believe it," Dave look at her. "Auntie Hoot!" he laugh out, when he's exclaimed out. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I don't believe it," Pearl look at him. "David! Oh, my Chaos, look at you. I'd haven't see you for a long time, since you were little, and I didn't you know you got bracelets on your teeth."

"Oh, I had them since I got gum problem," Dave replied to her, knowing he is very excited to see her again.

"It's so nice to see you again, Pearl," Marge said to her. "I haven't see you a while since what happened years ago."

"And its good to see you too, Marge," Pearl said to her.

"Whoa," Sonic said out. "So that is your mum, Dave. She's um . . . different and um . . . becoming bi – bon-ely."

"Hey!" Dave yell out to him. "That's my mum, from what you said about her."

"Sonic, that is not very nice to say to her," Pearl said to him. "Say sorry to her."

"Sorry, Mrs. Dave's mum," Sonic apologise to her.

"Good," Pearl said to him from her own please. "Now, then, I understand from what Sonic said to me that Tails got some accident since what happened with Eggman, am I correct?"

"Well, yes," June confirm to her. "I'm on my way see to him, of course you bought Sonic comes along to see him as well, that I understand he just want on him that's all."

"Oh, I'm sure that Sonic is making sure that his little brother of his, knowing the two of them are very close-brotherly," Pearl said to her, that she's know that Sonic and Tails are friends and brothers to them.

"I thought they were . . . you know," Dave thought that Sonic and Tails are 'buddies' from what he think about it.

"What?" Sonic literacy yell out to him. "Me and Tails are not 'cuddle buddies' from what you saying about it and yet me and Tails are brothers. We always stick by each other, knowing we won't tear us apart that's all."

"Oh," Dave may got some misdirection from what he said to him. "I . . . sorry about that."

"That's okay," he accept his apologise to him. "And yet, it great to see Auntie Hoot again. Knowing every village love her."

Sonic is indeed telling the true, many villagers knows her for very long times. Everyone call her Auntie Hoot that she's love children and she's adore them ever since. Except one, which she knows her, a troubling girl, Katie who is very rude and very manipulative including when she did to Comedy Chip, Dave the Intern and Tails. Pearl Hoot knows that Katie is one vial Mobain that she don't want to mess with her. Pearl Hoot is very good with children including with Sonic, Tails, Dave, June's chicklets' Ben, Ken, Gen, Pen and Ren and also few villagers children that they knows her as well.

"Anyway, I'd best be going, Marge," June said to her. "Shall we catch up another time when I come around again?"

"Oh course," Marge replied to her. "Oh, um thanks . . . for the homemade ginger-choc biscuit. Oh, Chaos, I can't live without your homemade ginger-choc biscuit. You should really open your own stall to sell your delicious homemade ginger-choc biscuit so that you will be forever famous."

"I keep told her so many times, that she could own her own stall," said Pearl. "But no, she'd decide not too that she's looking after the kids and Sonic and Little Tails as well."

"I was about to," June said to her, without getting her anger within her. "Yet, I got something else to do, rather than opening my own stall, so that the villagers will love my homemade cookie, but in truth that I got some two-troubling menace in my house and you guess who it is."

Sonic quickly swallow something that invisible, yet his peach muzzle is now lighter red today, that June looking at him and yet there is another one, Ben, who also a troublemaker as well. But not all the time since what happened in the past, since before Ben and his brothers and sisters have decide to move out of course. But Sonic can be a little handful-type Mobian from what June knows about him including Hoot as well.

"Anyway, I will see you another time, Marge," June said to her. "Same time as usual?"

"Of course, June," Marge agree on her. "See you later."

"See you, Miss Elder- I mean June," Dave said his goodbye and he almost said Miss Elderwood in almost said out to her.

"And you," June said, when she walk away from them, when Marge close the door, while June is heading toward Pearl and of course Sonic, who still grounded as usual, but Pearl have decide to bought him over, just for catching up of course. "Right then," she look at them. "Now, can you explain to me why you bring Sonic, Pearl? He was suppose to be in my hut, grounded, like I said to him few hours ago."

"Now, now, June," Pearl Hoot said to her. "I understand that Sonic here didn't mean causing harming since he told about this girls name Sticks and Amy and yet Sonic told me about a 'serious problem,' which I am going to tell you that why, in all creation to decide to tell Amy about it, hmm? What were you thinking about it?"

"Not here," June said to her, knowing they're barely standing, nearing at Dave and Marge's hut. "Let's get walking so that I will tell you everything since Amy come here."

And yet, they have no choice but to follow her, knowing this is a serious urgent from what June said to them, yet she make Sonic confuse, but not June, that she knows something as well. Observe in general speaking that Pearl Hoot, may or may not known about that island from her own general thought that she is no fool to outsmart her and June as well. Once all three of them are continually walking away from the several huts, when Sonic finally said to her.

"Okay, now we're further away." Sonic said to them. "Best you can tell us, about it that Auntie Hoot want to know why you said to about 'you-know' when you said to Amy."

"I have no choice," June said to him, and also Pearl as well. "She's came to my hut for asking some question about you and Tails, so, I told her everything about you and Tails."

"Including Sally?" Sonic is now becoming less heretical, knowing he have a personal crush with her since he was little when she came to the village with her family, but for only weeks and so.

"Well, I have to," June admit to him. "She's now know that you have a personal crush with Sally. Of course, she is gone toward home, yet, I don't know where she is."

"Oh, that is simple," Pearl said to her. "She's live in the upper-class estate building that across the other side of the island, about oh – about half of 500 kilometre."

"You mean she's live in the upper class?" Sonic rephase and yet stun and surprise from what Auntie Hoot said that his lifetime friend Sally Acorn, daughter of her father Maximillian Acorn is living estate building, like posh building. "But," yet his voice is almost speechless. "How comes she's never told me about it?"

"You never said to her," Pearl and June said out each other.

"Oh," Sonic is now becoming less dumbfounder, that, he didn't know that Sally is living half 500 kilometres from the other side from the island, when he make a slight nervous laugh reaction. "I see, guess I was kind of-hyper reaction since I was young back then."

"Indeed, he did," Pearl confirm to him, that Sonic is a hyper-activities hedgehog in his time, when she's look at him. "Besides, you need some respect and understand about your personal experience since what happened including what happened to Ewan – you know Ken's long-time friend. That I can't figure it out why Ewan have decided to leave for good. But he will show up eventually or not."

"I'm sure Ewan will return to the village," Sonic said to her. "Yet, I too was wonder to know what happened to him. I mean he is Ken's friend that's all."

"True," June confirm to him. "But still, you always a tantrum – well, not fully tantrum child, more like a wild and personal behaviour since you keep losing so many times since then. Yet, Dave told me that you lose against him in bowling, is that correct?"

"Well to be honest that Dave did however beat me in bowling, yet I have no idea that he is so good at it," Sonic admit that Dave do some personal skilling as a bowling team, yet somehow he can be quite a paranormal and hyper that he wanted to win fair and square. "Yet, I don't know how he does that since the moment I duel and I lost. My guess it is luck that somehow beat me."

"I won't say anything about luck, Sonic," Pearl said to him. "More like skills of his own develop that hidden inside his natural talent. Yet, I'd do remember that Tails did create thing from his own hands, like, you remember T-Pup?"

Sonic nod to her, that he's never forget that Tails did create his first robot, T-Pup, which it is haven't finish develop yet, knowing it need a colour and slight adjust to know how it work before it make a fully operational in fully start.

"Yet, your own personal skills that something that you like the most," Pearl add on to him. "Yet, your skill is keep on running and running in forever no-stop," she almost make a laugh. "Yet, you need to stop being over dramatic to be win the duel. Yet, you never win any battle."

"Besides, Eggman-robots and then self-doubleganger, of course," Sonic said with a smile that he won Eggman bet and then save their robot version of them from the malware problem.

"The what?" Pearl is now confuse from what Sonic said about Eggman-robots and also self-doubleganger that she have no idea for the past a couple of while since she's decided to return home.

"I'll talk to you later, once, we get back toward the hut," June promise her about everything from what Amy said to her about all the crazy adventure that Sonic and his friends have been up do. "After we'd escort him back, knowing he's still grounded since he yell out to Sticks and then threat to Amy."

"You mean that crazy girl who keep spying on me for the past couple of days?" Pearl rephase and less surprising about Sticks the Badger.

"Yes- wait, did she spy on you too, Aunt Hoot?" Sonic is now quick surprise from what she said.

"Well, yes, of course she said," she replied to him. "She's keep spying on me for the last couple of day, when I drove her off as a warning with my driving-technique to scare her off. What on Mobius think she's doing?"

"I'll have a word with her," Sonic said so that he can talk to her about spying.

"Not so fast," June said to him. "You're still grounding since what happened today when you yell and threat on Sticks and Amy, that when you are ready to say your piece to make an apologise to them from what they did. And yes, before, you said, yes going to make a word with her for spying on me and Pearl here, thinking we're witch or any other nonsense from what she's thinking about it."

"I know her mother long ago," Pearl said to her. "I know that she's slight mistrusted since the troubling what happened in the past was . . . complex since I know her when she's came to me to ask some advice before she's give birth to her son. Besides, you need to stop being obnoxious for time being, yet I know that Ben who taught one or two thing and yet that scarf was indeed belong to him before he inherit to him."

"Yeah," Sonic agree on her, when he place finger on his brown scarf neck scarf was indeed belong Ben, his friend – a true friend before he decide to move on and give his scarf to Sonic as the next inherit and promise to look after the village from his request. "He does give me that scarf."

"I know that two of you got some good history in the past," Auntie Hoot said to him. "Including little Tails as well. That the two of them are close brothers including you as well, Sonic. I mean the two of you are close as brother. I know that you two are good friend, but deep down, you do have a brotherly relationship on him that you are deeply care for him. And speaking of Tails, I know that he got an accident since that trouble Eggman who broke his right foot. Poor kid," she add on, "I do wish he will regain his foot again."

"Well, if Tails regain his foot back, but he'll do some training to walk again," said Sonic, knowing he is telling the truth so that his little buddy will do some training on his right foot, when he somehow almost laugh out. "Funny, I remember when he was small, he somehow made his first walk when he somehow heading toward me."

"Oh yes," June remember that part. "Good thing, I recorded it and keep it hidden so that no one won't find it. And yet, you're still grounded, once we escort you back toward the hut and then I will pay Tails a visit and of course his girlfriend as well."

"Wait?" Pearl said from a sudden halt from what June said to him. "Did you say that Tails finally got himself a girlfriend?"

June nod to her including Sonic.

"Oh, bless my star," she is very please to hear from them. "I can't imagine that Tails finally got a girl. So tell me, who is that girl that he fall in love with?"

"Her name is Zooey and believe it or not that Zooey who happen to be a fox," Sonic replied out to her that Zooey is indeed a fox too.

When a silent surprise take place on her, from what Sonic said. When Pearl could have sworn from what Sonic said that Zooey is a fox – another fox. Here? On the village without anyone notice that there has been another fox, since the moment she's saw two new foxes in the past, who appear to be a fennec fox from what he look at them, yet, they're enjoy their new life in the village without anyone notice why there's foxes in the village, unlike Tails or Miles that she's too know her real name since she met him when he was cub. Unless from her own theory that she knows something about the island, that there is a rumour from what they'd hear about.

June on the other hand when she quickly said to her without notice. "I'll tell you, once we get in the hut. Not yet, but another time so that we can talk about it," she whisper out to her. "That we knows that something wrong on that island got rumour that things spread. So, we will talk in my hut when the time is come for you to arrive."

"Understood," she's acknowledge to her.

Sonic on the other hand that he have no idea what they're saying, when suddenly his right wrist communicator is making a beeping noise when he look at it and press it and said. "Hello?"

" _Um . . . hello, Sonic,"_ said an unknown voice that he never heard that voice from miles away. Yet this voice who appear to be a girl voice.

"Who is this?" Sonic quickly said. "Are you those prank girls who phoning me for over couple months?"

Pearl and June shake their head sideways and make a soft face palm while they'd continually shaken their head.

" _It's me, Zooey,"_ she said her name, Zooey, _"You know Tails' girlfriend?"_

"Oh, Zooey," Sonic said to her. "I thought it was one of those lousy unknown caller or some pranking call. How can I help you with?"

" _Yeah, right,"_ Zooey said to him. _"Listen, can you bring June for me?"_ she request him to bring June Elderwood.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sonic is little confuse and starting to get panicking. "Is something wrong with Tails?"

" _He's fine, yet um . . . he . . . made a . . . um . . . quite lots of mess from what he did to himself,"_ Zooey try to explain to him, that Tails have made a puke or better a vomit.

"Sorry, I don't understand from what you said," Sonic scratching his head from what Zooey is trying to say.

" _I said that Tails make vomit and himself!"_ she quickly yell out to him over his communicator.

June and Pearl were shock from what she said that Tails have somehow make a puke, when June quickly garb Sonic arm and make a slight lower her position. "We'll be there in the moment, dear. And while we're come to check on him. Can you wipe his mouth, so that I can take care his disposal from what he did?"

" _Sure thing, June,"_ Zooey acknowledge her, when she discontent from Sonic's wrist communicator.

"Any idea what he's been eating?" Sonic ask them. "I mean, the last time Tails done it when he keep eating so many foods and yet he somehow make a mess on the floor that he couldn't make it toward the bathroom."

"Oh yeah," June remember that part when Sonic mention that Tails did it once when he somehow eating so many foods and end up sick on the floor, when he was 4 year old. "Anyway, Sonic," she look at him, "since you are still grounded from what you have done, but, you can help to get some stuff from the kitchen like bleach, sponge – large form, along with bucket and lots of old recycle newspapers that safe in a cupboard – three narrow down when you saw pale paper colour when you look at it and bring back to me – no wait, leave the stuffs outside so that you can pick me up."

"Can do, June," Sonic acknowledge her, knowing he is doing for Tails.

"Is that alright to see young Tails," Pearl said to them. "I haven't see him for very long time since he was little."

"I'm sure he will love to see you again, Pearl," Sonic said to her, when a smile take place on Pearl's mouth. "Anyway, I won't be long, so that I will be done at least – well, less than 10 second to get the stuffs is now sorted. And I will drop you off at Tails' house, which is located in Seaside Coast so that I will take you there, once it sort it."

"Thanks you, Sonic," June said to him, when Sonic smile at her, when he quickly his superspeed and heading toward the main June's hut to get lots of thing to clean Tails' unfortunate remain from what he did in his own house.

Pearl on the other hand, when something is not right from what Sonic said. Knowing there is another fox in the villages, unlike when she saw two more of them long ago, unless, she knows the legend and rumour about that island that she's knows about it, knowing there is a complex and problematic since she know about it, knowing she's been there before in her time as well.

"Why didn't you tell me that there is another fox?" Pearl said to her without getting her anger on her, when June quickly shushing at her without the villages getting involve of this. "Why did you said to me there is another one?" she quickly quite and whisper out to her.

"You do remember that we both knows about that island since the moment we been and learn a horror take place on us," June said to her. "That island that we know got one law that effected to all Mobian-fox, yet, we know that Tails – which we and Sonic and my babies knows his real name, is from that island and yet few years later two more have arrived as well without knowing why. Yet couple while ago, when I heard two foxes are having a convention about 'safe' and 'secure' from what I make of it. Knowing something is not right, and now few years later that another fox who goes by the name Zooey."

"How did Mi – I mean Tails have somehow fell in love with her?" Pearl said out with her own curiosity, knowing she's remember that Tails is 8 years old.

"Well, according to Sonic that Tails rescue her from sudden 'Eggman problem issue', yet Tails told me that he is waiting for his package from his over eager, yet he was trying to her," June replied. "Apparently that Sonic along with Amy, Knuckles and Sticks are trying to sort him out, yet, Tails told me that Eggman is giving him some personal facts how to get a girl – yet, Sonic and the others have made a total error the way they said to him about how to talk to girl," she quickly making a tutting noise from her own mouth, when she exhale. "Seriously Sonic, can't you ever learn how to nice thing about how to talk to girls, rather than cool."

"He's just like Ben," said Pearl, knowing she was there in the past that she remember correctly that Sonic always hanging around with Ben, yet the two of them are very close brother since she know them in her own time. "Still, I am very happy that Tails got a girl, yet, knowing there is something about that island we know about it since we been there before and yet the worst is still ongoing."

"Well believe it or not," June said to her. "I found out from an old friend of mine who live across another village that he saw three foxes – who appear to be a family couple from what he said to me while ago. I thinking that those foxes want it a new life. So, he quickly tell me everything before we make our move toward his home village when we talk those couple and they tell us everything what they said."

"What did they say?"

"Well, apparently that they told me that they have no choice to run away from home that their child is – how I should I said, 'spectrum disorder' from what they have told me which I was shock and surprise their child got it and they told me that what happen that – well, a lots of thing has happen for the past 8 years."

"This is not looking good," Pearl said to her. "More and more foxes are letting lose. And if my guess or my theory was correct that its something to with Tails."

"Your word is correct," June corrected to her. "It must be something to do with Tails. I don't know much about how he end up on the island, unless he have help when he was cub. Right now, we need to focus on Zooey along with two other foxes as well in . . . Hedgehog Village."

"Wait, did they make an official announce for naming the village?" Pearl seem to be surprise that she was have no idea that the village have found made an announcement official of the name.

"No, it was Sticks who did it," June said to her. "Sticks is a descendant of a greedy bank manager, when he manage to acclaim all the village, well, not of them from what I notice that Tails' house wasn't part or connect to the village, including Sonic's hut as well. But what they didn't know that this village has got a name – an official name, yet the mayor from the past have already uncover the secret of the village name, yet it was an official was before a greedy bank manager redub the name of the village."

"And then they become forget when they re-establish their home," Pearl said, knowing this new is getting worst from what she knows in her own time since her grandmother and her grandfather said to her long ago, during their time. "Seriously, they never learn about one thing about village is too well-prepare."

"Good point," June agree with her, knowing the village need to understand about the original name, not calling Hedgehog Day, that June and Pearl or Auntie Hoot they call her in the villagers call her that they know the original name – the original village name that was so forgotten before that greedy badger manager took control and make an official name to inherit his name and his family generations before the villagers quickly remove him for good and never return, yet, they were lazy and dumb to forget how to reconstruction their home and rename the villager. "And yet, according to Amy that she's told me that Sticks let go from her great-great grandfather did in the past when she make an official name and it Hedgehog Village."

"That is not good," Pearl said to her. "I know there is one island who have an official name, yet, if someone sport and learn the name of the village, it will be a debate session and Sticks made a total error from what she did."

"Indeed," June agree on her. "It will be a debate session that will collide between this village and the village that we know about it. Yet, it will led into chaos and madness that the people didn't know about it. This is not looking good."

June and Pearl knows about this matter and it will led a struggle that will effect on the entire village. The name from what Sticks suggest and make it an official announcement. Yet Sticks made a total error, that she didn't know that there is another village who got the same name, yet it will led toward struggle from them and above all; chaos, confuse and panic across the village.

Hoping that one day in the mere future that someone will discover the true name of the village, yet, they will be debate, mayor agreement and negotiation from another village. Pearl and June need to sort out this matter, but first, they're going to see one person and they know who that person is, Zooey.

Sonic quickly rushing back toward June and Pearl, when he said to them. "Okay, June. I got everything from your request."

"Did you leave outside from Tails' hut like I told you to?"

"Yep," Sonic confirm to her. "Right I left them, so that Tails and Zooey didn't notice about it."

"Good," June said to him.

"Sonic dear," Pearl said to him. "Will it alright to see Tails? That I haven't see him for so long since he was little."

"Sure thing, Aunt Hoot," Sonic acknowledge her. "Oh man, Tails will be so surprise to see you again."

"I'm sure he will, Sonic," said Pearl. "I'm sure he will be so surprise to see me, again."

"Then let's go," Sonic said to them from his little impatient, so that he want to see Tails. Yet, June and Pearl look at each other and then stare back at Sonic for few moments. "What? I just want to see him at all."

"Seriously, Sonic," June said to him. "You need to be patient to understand since I taught you from the beginning. Anyway, let's go, I want that puddle of mess to be over colour. Now, take us there, Sonic and step on it!"

Until a smile expression pay up by Sonic, knowing June may be old, yet she's still got some spirit left including Pearl as well.

"Sure thing!" he exclaimed out.

Yet while before Sonic make his move. June and Pearl are having a good conversation with that fox name Zooey, yet they know something about her. Knowing she's from that island that they known about it. A island that is home to all foxes.

* * *

"There," said Zooey, after she's done wiping Tails' mouth since he accidently sick on him and the floor as well. "That is now sorted it."

"Sorry about that Zooey," Tails apologise to her, since what happen when he eat something that make him puke and accidently release on the floor and some of his fur in awful colour he didn't like it since he got a look of it. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Zooey said to him.

"I don't know what inside that soup, yet, the taste seem good, but why my stomach didn't like it at all," Tails said with his own curiosity is to know why food got excellent taste and yet he accidently spill it out in some practically reason. "Do you know anything about it, Zooey?"

"What are you talking about?" Zooey said to him. "This soup is pure homemade since I made it and yet there is nothing wrong with that soup. It's pure and healthy balance with excellent naturist. You don't think I somehow sabotage my own food product?"

"No-no-no-no," Tails quickly said to him from his own sudden misdirect the way he said to her is clearly off the hook. "I didn't say it was you, that you are a terrific chef since I look at your food, but I didn't say that you are planning to sabotage your own food. I was just saying that my stomach can't handle it, yet I have no idea what is going on. Besides, your homemade beard roll seem good with excellent soft and chewy that I have never taste an excellent homemade beard. But, like I said before, I haven't said it was you."

"Oh," Zooey understand from what Tails talking about, clearly she was misdirection. "Sorry about that, clearly I wasn't thinking straight about all this."

"It's okay, Zooey," Tails said to her. "Besides, I was an accident since I was accident release it in unknown circumstance."

"It's okay," said Tails. "I understand from what you said. Anyway, I connect Sonic so that he can bring June – well June told me to clean your mouth, while she's sort this mess you did," until they heard a knock from the door. "That's must be her."

Zooey put away a tissue in the bin and heading toward the door, avoiding a mess on the floor when she's open who revealed to be Sonic and June who's standing outside from the main door.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed out to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you are grounded."

"I am," Sonic replied. "Yet June told me to bring some stuffs out to sort your mess you did. Also you got a very special guest who's coming here today."

"Who?" Tails confuse, when Sonic and June move away when a Mobian-owl step forward who happen to be – "Auntie Hoot!"

"Hello, Tails," Pearl said to him. "How lovely to see you again. Yet, it has been many years since I saw you when you saw and cute."

Tails almost giggle out when his face is almost blush out from what Pearl or Auntie Hoot from what the villagers said to her long ago. Yet Zooey however is little confuse out when she said to him.

"You know Tails?"

"Oh, everyone knows her," Tails said to her and explain about Pearl Hoot. "She is close friend to villager, yet, every child knows her from their time and me and Sonic as well. In fact she is kindest and nice Mobian from what I known her for very long time since. Yet, she is also an advisor as well like June."

"Really?" Zooey said when a nod confirm to Tails. "Wow. Who know there so many Mobian in the village that I didn't know about it?"

"Oh believe me, you will," June said to her. "Now, where is that mess, when we got all the item that I need to clean his mess? But first, may we?"

"Oh, right, yes of course," Zooey allow them to come in, knowing that Sonic been to Tails house so many times including Knuckles, Amy and Sticks and rare occasionally from along with his creation Orbot and Cubot, knowing there is a struggle thing or two in case there is problem like repair or helping in rare occasionally to known what is going on at Eggman's fortress and his home. But Eggman admit that Tails is indeed a smart one of the team.

Sonic along with June and Pearl have enter Tails' house, when Sonic look at his little buddy of his. To see he is okay since what happen today.

"You alright, Tails?"

"I'm fine, Sonic," he respond to him.

When Sonic look at the mess of the floor and yet he find is disgusted when he see it, yet the colour from what he look it, is total gross since he look it, will make him loosing his lunch as well. June bought her personal item, thanks to Sonic who manage to bought some stuffs from her own acquire like bleach, sponge in large form along with bucket and lots of old recycle newspaper to put on top of it so that it won't make a smudge on it.

"Now then," June said to her. "When did all started?"

"Well, I was fixing some food for Tails, since after Eggman new robot comes and of course yelling at Sticks," Zooey explain to her, when she look at Sonic.

"Hey," Sonic defence himself from sudden comment.

"So, I pick up an excellent cooking so that he will trying, hoping he will love it," Zooey continually adding on to her. "Until, about half a bowl was stomach, yet he felt a disgust problem on them, when he quickly ask me to bring a bucket, and yet I don't know where did he put a bucket."

"Did you check the cupboard, under the sink?" Sonic said to her.

"I did," she replied to him. "But it wasn't there."

"Oh, wait, now I remember when Tails' plane got a small leak from it, so that he's using it," Sonic remember what happened that Tails' got a some minor problem when he use a bucket – lots of buckets since he knows about it. "Guess he use them all, huh. So what happen next?"

"I thought that bring Tails to the toilet to let got his release his stomach problem," she add on. "Until, its too late what he release on his right hand on the sofa."

"You're telling me," said Sonic, when he look at Tails' puddle of sick.

Pearl on the other hand, besides looking at the puddle of waste she look at it. Yet she saw a bowl in clear white and look inside and see a tangy red colour and besides there is one beard roll, and judging by that it is a homemade version of it. And yet she's know what type of dish is it when she ask Zooey and she said.

"Is that Tamzaruchin Veyous (Tam-za-uh-chin – Ve-ous) and homemade Kristif (Khri-tiff) beard?"

Zooey is now huge surprise that Pearl is speak out what she said. How did Pearl knows about that dish anyway? There's no Mobian couldn't understand the word from what they'd pronounce, only her and her people who clearly understand the meaning of this. Unless she didn't know she's been there, that would explain everything about it.

As for June she was surprise that Tails is eating a famous soup that she's know about it. However Sonic didn't fully understand from what Pearl when she ask her.

"Tamza-what exactly?" Sonic confuse out from what she said.

"Tamzaruchin Veryous (Tam-za-uh-chin – Ver-ous)," she pronounce to him. "It mean tangy-sweet soup, very popular and excellent taste since I know about it."

"Tamzaruchin Veryous (Tam-za-uh-chin – Ver-ous) is very tangy, yet it got an excellent sweet taste that made their taste bud sweeter than ever," June explain to him, and also it surprise out to Zooey as well, that June knows about it as well. "Yet, Veryous (Ver-ous) mean soup, yet there is another word stand for 'bitter' or 'sweeter' or even better 'sour' depending on the taste bud."

"How come you knows about it?" Tails ask them.

"Oh, in time," Pearl said to when she's rubbing his head with her feather-hand. "So that you will learn when the time is comes about the truth."

"What truth?"

"You'll see," Pearl said to him with a smile. "Anyway, what did you think of the beard Zooey made?"

"Oh, it was very soft and it is very delicious since I try it," Tails said to her by explain that beard. "That is amazing homemade um . . . what was it again?"

"Kristif (Khri-tiff) beard," she said to him.

"Yeah that the one," he said out. "It was amazing that I ever taste before in my entire."

"Well, since it was homemade beard," said Sonic when he look at one remain beard, when he look back at Zooey. "Is it already to try it?"

"By all mean," Zooey allow Sonic to try that beard.

Sonic take that last beard, knowing this is homemade since Zooey, in fact he's never seen Zooey is doing cooking before in his own life before, when he take a bite from it, yet, an expression take place on him that he have never try this beard before. His taste is getting expose to feel the soft and excellent taste that he have never describe in his own life.

"This is amazing beard I have never seen before in my entire life!" he quickly exclaim out. "I have never seen anything like this before. Hmm. . . oh Zooey this is amazing beard you have ever produce from your cooking career. You should open a bakery shop so that the villagers will love this beard."

"That won't me necessarily, Sonic," June said to him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic ask her.

"Because these beards are not an official agreement from the mayor, the public and choose to allow these beards to be sale from the villager," June explain to him. "Although, we don't want any allergy problem from your mixing," she look at one, "right Zooey?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, from what June said that the main ingredient are eggs, butter, flour with yeast and milk, yet she was right that most village do have allergy problem," June quickly said to him. Normally the beard is good with excellent sofa and chewy to eat, yet she may learn that some villagers have 'problem' that involve skin rash or swelling fur that pop up due to allergy reaction. "But since you two like it, knowing this beard is pure 100% homemade beard."

"Well, since this beard got problem," said Sonic and take another bite from it. "Yet this is very good."

"Indeed, this is the most excellent beard that I have never try it before in my life," Tails said to him and agree from him too.

"Yet, how come it make your stomach really bad since you ate it?" Sonic ask him. Yet June or Pearl hold the answer is to know why.

"I think I know why," Pearl said to them, when she's hold the answer. "It the soup."

"What? The soup cause of this?" Sonic exclaimed and getting a little panic in very less soon.

"Calm down, Sonic," Pearl said to him, by explain what she mean about the soup. "The soup maybe the cause, yet, this soup is not yet ready. That Tamzaruchin Veryous (Tam-za-uh-chin – Ver-ous) takes time to make the perfect soup taste, otherwise it will – look at Tails, when he take a sip from what the soup did, because it wasn't ready that its take well over 2 hours."

Zooey is now official freak out that she's almost forget that the soup need to be perfect for at least 2 hours, which she was totally forgotten about that. How could she's been so blind? Knowing that Tails can taste the whiff from a famous soup. Could her soup plan is leading toward a major meltdown since this would have happen? If it is, then she could take a blame for feeding Tails an un-cook soup that make him sick on the floor. June look at her, knowing she can tell Zooey's guilty when she quickly said to her.

"It's not your fault, dear," June said to her. "You need to be very careful when you making it, that Tamzaruchin Veryous (Tam-za-uh-chin – Ver-ous) takes a little longer. Yet, is this your first time to make it?"

"Only at home," Zooey replied, when a June keep look at her. "At my hut, of course."

"I see," said June, knowing the impression on her, knowing she has been cooking before. That is her first clue is too know why Zooey came to the village in the first place. "Anyway, it's just an accident from what Tails did, since his stomach can't hold on. Like the time when he accident sick on my floor when he ate so many foods that he couldn't hold on to," she almost laugh, but it's more like a giggle.

"June!" Tails cried out to her, that his face is now complete blush in less cherry red. "That was long ago!"

"I know, sweetie," said June. "It was an accident since what happen in the past, was truly embarrassing, like when Sonic did – well – once he accidently wet the bed, before he's sleeping on this swinging-bed-thing that I am not very good to know what it is."

"Really?" Zooey said in slight surprise out from what June that she have no idea about Sonic's past as well.

"Hmm-mmm," June make a humming sound with a simple nod to her.

"June!" Sonic cried out to her, yet his peach muzzle is now blush like Tails to hear June's past story about Sonic and Tails' personal issue problem, yet most of them are true and yet some were not true since what really happened in the past. "That is very privates and also did you tell Amy about this as well?"

"Well, it was a slip since I talk to her," June replied to him. "Yet, she was very nice and yes, she does have an issue-mental problem the way she's acting and the way she's spoke out to me. That girl is not a perfect girl since we know about her."

"Oh, Amy Rose the wild, before she become mental-self problem when she was trying to use her self-harmony without let go her self-environment?" Pearl remember her as well. "Amy was indeed a troubling one, my husband talk some sense with her to understand, when she use her hammer and slam her talon feet. Yet, I was asking is too know how she's obtain that hammer, that hammer look very familiar to me since I read about it. I can't remember which is it. Yet Amy is very calm and understandable with self-calm influence without let got her wild and rascal side and yet how old is she now?"

"She's twelve, now, Pearl," Sonic answer out to her. "She's fine for a moment."

"Until some of them let out on us," Tails add on as well.

Pearl sigh out in deeply depress when she place her feather-like hand on her face and shaken sideway, softy, that she's know Amy Rose for many years since. "That girl need to understand about her self-conflict and how to remain reliable to understand nature without misleading since I usually send her to the naughty corner to think what she's done. It's like Hedwig and Harmonie all over again."

"Who?" Zooey confuse that she's never hear them before.

"Oh, Pearl's children – the twin H, Hedwig and Harmonie, two of best friends since I know them and yet they were way older than me and Tails including my other friend, Ben, Ken, Pen, Gen and Ren. In fact we all knows about the twins," Sonic explain out to her about Pearl's children.

Zooey is now shock and hear that Pearl got kids on her own too. This is interesting news that she's didn't know about it since. How come no one in the village didn't tell her about the elder children, unless they'd keeping secret from her without even notice from her.

"Oh, Sonic," Pearl said to him. "You sure knows about my kids, including June's kids. In fact the twins are pretty much like Ben, but only a little since I told them many time."

"And yet, they'd decide to move away to seek out a new home for them," Tails said to Sonic and Pearl. "Knowing its their choice to leave your home and seek new life."

"Indeed, it is their own choice to leave, yet they'd never return like June's kids," Pearl replied out to him, knowing this is a same scenario, yet an identical since her twins children left until few years later that Ben and his brothers and sisters have decide to leave for good to explore their new live and their new beginning too. Yet they have never return for a very long time since. Yet Sonic and Tails have deeply understand from what Pearl said. Knowing let got their kids is one big tragic for them, as long they'd stay so that they will never leave for good.

"Indeed," June agree with her, knowing this is sad for her. Yet one day, they will return, eventually. "Anyway, thanks to Sonic who brought supplies for cleaning Tails' dispose mess from what he did. Yet, this is a tough one from what I look at it. Zooey, why did you put his wheelchair?"

"Oh, it's right over there, near the window," Zooey replied to her.

"Good," June please to hear. "Sonic, kindly get Tails to put him in a wheelchair and give him some fresh air while the girls are clean his mess?"

"Sure thing, June," Sonic acknowledge her, knowing he was doing his told by June's order. When, he's approach his little buddy of his and carry him like a 'bride-lifting' style.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out to him. "Not in front of Zooey. Besides you did it once since my plane crush landing, and yet you fried me."

"You did what?" Pearl surprise and shock from what Sonic did to him. Clearly, she have no idea what Sonic been doing for the past 8 years since he found Tails or Miles, yes, she knows Tails real name too.

"I'll explain to you, later," a sudden reaction on Sonic expression with a slight nervous grin on him, yet embarrassing take place on Tails, when Zooey have watch everything from what Sonic did. Yet now, his face is now blush in red cherry. When he make a humph at him.

"Now, now, Tails," Sonic said to him. "I'm only do June's order so that you need to some fresh air. Besides, sitting here would be boring."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," Tails admit from what Sonic said. "And next time, don't carry me like a 'bride.'!"

"Well talk about it, later," Sonic insisted him so that he will discuss about this later. When he walk toward Tails' wheelchair knowing this is a gift from Doctor Quacks and place him in chair, as gently while Tails sitting down on it, knowing he is ready.

"Splendid," June is very happy to see Tails is sitting down on a wheelchair. "Now, you two can go run along. So that me and June are beginning to make some communication."

"I thought I can pay you a visit in your hut?" Zooey confuse out from what June said.

"That was different," she answer out to her. "Yet, you can pay me a visit anytime so that Sonic can you where's my hut is. Will you do that Sonic?"

"Can do," he quickly acknowledge her. Only he and Tails are the only one who knows where June's live and of course Amy as well.

"I see," Zooey understand from what June said. "Well, Sonic and Tails knows where you live. Yet, I could ask him to show me where you live. Okay, you got a deal. I'll let you when I'm ready to see June, Sonic."

"Understood, Zooey," Sonic confirm to her. "Come on Tails," he said to him. "Lets have some fun."

"Alright!" he exclaimed out from his own excitement from his own happiness, when Sonic quickly use his superspeed in quick second. So that Tails is having some fun from his life-time experience, knowing Sonic is greatest of them all.

Once the boys leave, while June and Pearl look at Zooey, knowing they got lots more in comments, while they can sort the mess from what poor Tails did. When June look at Zooey the Fox and of course Pearl as well, yet, both elders want to have a words with her, before they can sort Tails' mess puddle, when Zooey is now literacy confuse out the way they look at her.

"Um . . . why are you all looking at me?" Zooey ask them, clearly, she never seem them before, until now.

"Oh ho, indeed we look at you," Pearl said to her. "We want to ask you some important question, if you don't mind {Zooey.}"

Zooey is now shock in full completely that she knows that last sentence that she's fully understand it. Yet, how is that impossible? There's no Mobian couldn't understand how she's pronounce that languages that's impossible and highly complex to pronounce from what she speak, including when she speak in food tone as well.

"I see that you expression did what you have been told," June said to her. "You can cut the act now, Zooey. Admit, we both now you escape the island since the day you got here when Sonic told including the other foxes. So, tell me, how did you escape the island? And no excuse from your lies. We want the truth, Zooey. Tell us, how did you get here in the first place?"

And that moment on, Zooey the Fox have no choice since she's been living in the village for quite a while before she's met Tails. Yet she have no choice to explain to them everything about her home, her people and the laws that effect only to Mobian-Fox. While she said to them, that June and Pearl have now got everything they did from what Zooey said. Yet they're theories was indeed that there is something wrong that island. And that is none other than Fox Island also known as Vixen Island, home to all Mobian Fox and Tails birth island.

* * *

 **I love the idea about memory lane how Sonic met Tails in the first place. Which it was odd and theory is too know how did Sonic Tails in the first place, which none in the Boom Universe didn't make story background is too know how they first met, which none of the episodes from Season 1 and Season 2. Except in Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure from the 90's is about how they first met in Tails' New Home 'Un-cool first met' from what Sonic said to himself who he met Tails in the first place and in Sonic X Ep 19 is now Miles met Sonic when they first met. Yet, none of the Boom series did make how they first met. So I did my own theory that relate in the prolonged how Sonic met Tails in the first place.**

 **Also new Sonic film trailer is now release and I have to say that is way much perfect from the 'other one' which it got some massive negative from the beginning, yet the films agree on their comments so that they can work on it until its release now. And I love when they use Jim Carrey as Doctor Robotnik, which I have to admit it is a perfect choice to have him as a villains like he play The Riddler in Batman film series. Yet I can't wait to see it that film in 2020.**

 **Also that the next chapter of Single Father from my another Sonic story will be release in December before or after Christmas.**

 **Anyway the next one is going to be a while and please be patient, okay. Good. And please don't judge nor making critic on my writing okay, look at my profile, thank you.**


End file.
